Red Devil
by dirtycheekymonkeys
Summary: When Edward Masen, the talented, cocky & irresponsible star of Manchester United football club's contract & career come under threat due to off the pitch antics will his new American agent, Bella Swan be able to save him from himself or resist his
1. Prologue

**So at last here is Soccerward- we have been teasing our Twitter bitches with this one for ages but finally we have declared Soccerward fit to play!**

**This is a collab between myself (chelletwi83) and my dear friend Chartwilightmom.**

**The idea came from my love of Manchester United (the biggest soccer club and england) and Chartwilightmom's love of all things british.**

**Edward is a from Manchester and I shall be handling his POV as I too am a Manc!**

**Chartwilightmom shall be handling the American side (BPOV)**

**If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer.**

**B! This one's for you bb! We love you lots !**

**Beta'd by linsadair.  
**

* * *

Prologue.

All my life had led up to this moment.

The lights of the stadium were almost blinding and the atmosphere was undeniably electric.

The adrenalin pumped through my veins like a drug.

Every bit of training at Carrington, every Premier League match, the group stages of this tournament and even my time spent as a youngster at the academy made me the player I am, good enough to stand beside some of the biggest names in world soccer.

The mistakes I had made had enabled me to realize what really mattered. All the fuck ups I was responsible for, the women I had used and thrown aside needing nothing from them but a cheap bit of pussy, the fights I got into because I had issues controlling my asshole tendencies. They had all taught me valuable lessons about the kind of man I wanted to be.

I had the chance now to prove to them all, all the doubters that I had been worth the time, money and effort I was afforded.

I would play for the people who helped me get here, pulled me back from the brink of self destruction. Who believed I could change when there were those who thought I was a lost cause, a liability.

But she, she had believed and I would do this ultimately for her.

Even if she couldn't be here to see it, I would pour every ounce of my being into my game tonight to make her proud so if she ever did get to see, she would know I hadn't given up.

I looked to the stands, trying to see my sister and my friends I spotted them almost immediately and my sister was already in full soccer hooligan mode and I could see her exchanging some not so friendly banter with the opposing teams fans.

Bella would have loved to come with me to Italy, she had once told me it was one of her favourite places on earth.

I would bring her here someday, if I got the chance, fuck that, I would move heaven and earth to make sure I did.

I had lot of people to thank for the faith they had in me but none more so then Bella Swan.

Her 'take no shit policy' had been a little hard for me to deal with at first but once I had got past the cold exterior she like to exude I discovered the most loving and amazing woman I have ever known.

Bella Swan was my saving grace.

And I had not been able to save her back, not from that bitch. She was too determined to make me suffer.

A woman scorned and all that.

I believed she was still alive that she wasn't quite far gone enough in the fucking head to kill her or really hurt and anyhow I knew if she was truly gone from this world I would feel it.

I felt her absence greatly, no more so then in this very moment but my heart told me she was still on this earth somewhere, she should be here witnessing first hand the culmination of her efforts.

But that fucking bitch took that away from her, from us.

The chances of that bunny boiling twatwaffle actually letting her watch it were very slim.

We were lining up, both teams standing side by side as they always do before a Champions League match.

The flashes of thousands of cameras went off trying to capture the moment. I could feel the hairs stand up on my neck, it all felt so surreal.

I felt Jasper and Emmett who were stood on either side of me shifting from foot to foot, it was not like either of them to get nervous before a match.

But this wasn't just any match. This was the match, the one that every player at club level aims to be a part of.

Being part of a club like Manchester United you are always likely to play at the very top level of the sport but it's still a huge deal for all of us young lads who have never been here. Not like Paul and Ryan who have done this three times.

"Man, I really hope Kaka's off his game tonight," Jasper whispered out the side of his mouth. I simply nodded in agreement not wanting to be caught on camera seeming anything less then one hundred percent focused so on the unlikely chance that motherfucking bitch was letting her watch then she would see that all those things she said and did had stuck with me.

The first notes of the Champions League theme song sounded and the already charged atmosphere went stratospheric.

The players from the Real Madrid team began to move across our line shaking our hands as was customary but not before the team Captains had exchanged their respective clubs motif.

I glanced over to Carlisle, he nodded his head at me and I knew he was trying to tell me that Bella would want me to play and it would all be okay one way or another.

I had to have faith although with everyday that she was gone my faith was tested more and more but I knew she would want this, she had worked so hard to get me here, not playing would have been a huge slap in the face to her.

All twenty-two of us took up our individual positions and kept out muscles warm by moving around while we waited for the ref to blow the whistle and start the game.

Then all of a sudden the whistle was blown, I kissed the club crest on my playing shirt as I always did at the start of a game and sent out thoughts to my Bella hoping she could some how hear me.

That this was for her.

Everything I did was for her and if it was the last thing I did I would find her and save her from that twisted cunt.

* * *

_**Please review and tell us what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Chelletwi83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Chelletwi83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV. If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom.**

**We would like to welcome back our dear friend B back to twitter, you can follower her under citizencullen26.**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Changes_

_Song- Oh my god by the Kaiser Chiefs_

EPOV

The first day of pre-season training.

It gets you every year. You know that feeling you used to get when it was the first day of a new school year? It's kind of like that.

Except for new class mates and teachers you get new signings and back room staff who don't even speak the same fucking language as you and you spend half the season trying to fucking figure out what the hell these newbies are banging on about half the time.

And just like the juvie bound little shite you had in every school, I was always the first one to get it in the ear from my teacher or in this case, manager on the first fucking day.

"Masen! My office! Two minutes!" the gaffer bellowed before I even had chance to step out onto the training field at Carrington.

Fuck. My. Life.

Day One and I'm already in the shit and I have pretty good idea why.

I took my time going to the gaffers office. I respect that fucker, don't get me wrong, but if he thought I was going to start the season out as his obedient lapdog he was fucking insane.

Edward Masen is nobody's bitch.

About ten minutes later I strolled up to his door and, like the cocky fucker I am, completely disregarded knocking. I moseyed on in and threw myself down in the chair by his big ass mahogany desk.

He arched his eyebrow at me in aggravation at my blatant disregard for his rules and instructions.

The prick should no better than that by now.

He stood up and was pacing round his desk and pinching the bridge of his nose while he calmed himself down.

He knew going off on me would only end with me fucking someone's shit up.

He let out a huge breath of air and reached over for something which he promptly slammed on the desk in front of me.

I recognized what he was showing me right away.

It was a fucking Sunday tab and they had me pictured stumbling out of a club with Victoria at four in the fucking morning.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Just what I needed another goddamned reason for the board to be on my ass.

I wasn't surprised it was in there, it just fucking pissed me off, my every move was monitored by those twats, the board and the gaffer. I'm pretty sure if they could they'd stick a camera up my ass to see what I had for breakfast.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourself, Edward, or are we headed for another season of the same old shit?" he asks me.

I shrugged indifferently. It wasn't like I ever missed a fucking training session.

I did what I had to for the club and for him. What I did outside of that was my fucking business.

"Edward, for god's sake, what is it going to take for you to buck up your ideas, kid? There are only so many times I can save your ass and if the board gets hold of this…if they haven't already, the shit's going to hit the fan," he warns. "Gill warned you at the end of the last season you were out on your ear if there was any sign you were going to bring the club into any more disrepute."

"Is there a fucking intermission in this lecture?" I snapped.

There was only so much of being talked to like a child I could fucking take in one sitting.

"God damn it, Edward!" he yells. "The only reason you're still here at all is because I keep vouching for you and you're averaging thirty goals a season. Your stats and my faith in you are the only reason you still have a contract."

"Well I better make sure I increase my average then, hey gaff?" I smirked.

He shook his head and chuckled humourlessly.

"Edward, do you not realize that if you stopped all the antics off the field your stats would probably knock Messi and Ronado off their respective perches? You're not fulfilling your full potential and I don't want to see you slide, son."

Deep down I knew he was right, but I'll be damned if I give up the fit birds and clubs to be tucked up in bed with my fucking cocoa at 9pm.

"Are we done here?" I asked rather rudely, it had been a heavy weekend and I was done with this conversation, I'd heard it all before.

I stood up to leave, but before I could go Carlisle told me something I always took for granted I would never hear.

"I love you like a son, Edward, I have since you were fourteen years old. But I have forty other players on this squad that look to me for guidance; I will lose their respect, the fucking dressing room, if they think I've gone soft. They see me letting you get away with murder, we're both finished. If the board comes down on you for this Edward I won't stop them this time. I cant help you if you wont help yourself," he finishes.

I nodded at him in understanding and left that office feeling like I had been kicked in the fucking bollocks.

For the first time ever Carlisle Cullen didn't have my back and that could spell the end of my career with United.

I made my way back to the first team's training area thankful as fuck that he didn't try to teach me a bloody lesson by forcing me to train with the reserves.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Asshole thought he was funny pulling that shit.

"Masen!" my team mate and best friend, Emmett McCarty, called. "What did the gaffer want? You can't be in trouble, it's only the first day of training already…actually scratch that. What did you do this time?" he smirked.

"Fuck you, McCarty," I laugh.

"Mm, I'll pass but thanks. So are you going to spill or not, bro?"

I sighed heavily knowing the tenacious fucker wouldn't let it go till I told him. The dude was like a dog with bone when he wanted something.

"Well, ya know I was meeting up with Vicky last night?" I begin. "Well our night went on longer then I planned and long story short the fucking annoying ass paps caught us falling out of a club at stupid o'clock and the gaffer is not a happy camper."

Emmett shook his head. "Fucking paps."

"So what did the gaff say?" he asks.

"The usual, I have to cut it out, the board will have my ass blah blah fucking blah."

I purposefully didn't mention the part where Carlisle said that he wouldn't vouch for me any more. Repeating that shit would hurt.

I loved Carlisle. Yeah I gave him shit and I probably made his life more difficult then it needed to be but the man has known me since I was 14 and he knows what and who I am and what I am is a cocky little mother fucker. End of.

I make no apologies and I'm pretty upfront about it.

I like money, fast cars and I like sweet pussy, Fortunately for me all those things were on tap 24/7.

Don't get me wrong I'm not a complete dick. I'm good a friend and there's pretty much not a thing I wouldn't do for my friends, especially McCarty and Whitlock.

Jazz, Emmett and I had all been with United since we were boys of just fourteen. We had come through the academy system, the reserves and by the time we were seventeen we were all featuring regularly in the first team.

The second we did our lives changed. Our contracts improved which meant more money which in turn meant more women and faster cars.

I had been a fan of United since I could remember. My entire family came from the Salford area of Manchester and that meant it was pretty much a given you were a red.

Manchester was home to two high profile premier league teams. United and Man city or Man shitty as we preferred to call them.

Those sky blue cunts were no where near us in terms of talent and success, let's just be clear on that shit right now.

As soon as I was playing pretty much weekly and I started scoring pretty bloody regularly my profile in this country became huge.

Of course it didn't hurt that I was a good looking son of a bitch which made me a bit of a sex symbol, apparently.

Whatever. The women flocked and I was golden.

Still am.

The training session today was pretty light. It always is the first day. We go over some of the usual stuff. Stretches, marking, dribbling, shooting.

We always finished with a small match between the squad and it does nothing but get your blood pumping and you're literally foaming at the mouth for that first competitive match of the season.

I was more than ready to start the Premier league games and show the other big three who the Mack fucking Daddy is around here.

There are twenty teams that make up the top league in this country and United is usually at the top of that pile. At least we have been for the past three years anyway.

Fuck that. We've won that trophy more times then any other club in the country well apart from the Scousers and I am more then looking forward to wiping the smug grin off of Stevie G's face this season.

The thing is with a club like United once it sucked you in, you lived and breathed it. It became so intricately woven in your affections and it was very hard to walk away from and ninety per cent of players who did will admit life was not the same afterward.

United's history was so rich, some of it tragic and a lot of it based on the glory of being a red and the successes that came with that.

Our club had lifted the European cup three times, the Premier league trophy no less then eighteen times, the FA cup eleven times and the league cup no less then four times.

Then, of course, there was the legendary year of the treble success when United took home all top three major honours; The Premier league title, the FA cup and the European champion's league trophy.

Em, Jazz and I had been mere boys at the time and were not even in the United Academy but I can be sure as shit that we'll never forget where we were and what we were doing when United lifted the CL trophy in the Nou Camp.

The desire to emulate that particular success resonates between every member of the current squad. We had come so fucking close the season before last taking home the prem and CL titles and missing out on the FA cup by one perilous fucked up decision from what I am still sure was a dodgy ref.

The less said about that the fucking better.

So knowing how the I love this club, knowing how the blood that flows through my veins isn't just red through biology but because I eat, sleep and shit Manchester United. Do you think I really want to be tossed out on my god damn ear?

Hell no!!

I also didn't want to be told how to live my fucking life.

I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

I knew deep down at some point this shit would have to stop but I'm only twenty-three god damn years old and I act like it.

Sue me.

Once we were done with the practice session the gaff gathered us all together to give his annual pre-season pep talk.

Carlisle Cullen was a great man, a fantastic manager and everything my own father wasn't to me. Supportive, nurturing and encouraging of my football career.

When he gave these kind of talks, that's when I listened good and fucking hard.

You don't become the most decorated manager in English footballing history by not knowing your shit.

He demanded respect from each and every one of us and god fucking help you if you didn't show it on and off the field.

Of course I, being the confident and smug little bastard I am, regularly pushed the boundaries and the gaff's buttons.

Shit sometimes even I wonder how my ass is still here.

"So, lads," the gaff starts. "Here we are again. The start of another season. I know we were all disappointed we didn't win the CL at the end of the last one but it's time to shake that off and focus on the season ahead. Some of you made great strides and improved last season but I still think each and everyone one of you can give me and Mike here a little, no fuck that, a lot more this season," he says motioning to our assistant manager.

"We took home two trophies last year, this year I want the lot. I've been in this game since before most of you lot were nothing more then a twinkle in your old man's eye and I still have that hunger, that desire. Where's yours? This season you earn that red shirt on your back or you'll be hearing from me," he finishes.

He was just about to open his mouth to dismiss us when his secretary came running across the grounds.

"Carlisle!" she called. "Mr. Davids just phoned he wants you and Masen at the club and in his office in the next hour. No arguments he said."

"Okay thank,s Leah," he said dismissing her.

We exchanged a look knowing he'd gotten hold of that tab and I was about to be shown the proverbial red card.

"Masen, hit she the showers and meet me at OT in forty minutes and don't fuck around, you hear me?" he commands.

"Yeah, sure," I said and immediately went to the locker room and took my shower while the other boys hung around the training field playing another match.

I showered pretty quickly and pulled on my low slung jeans and threw on my blue and red plaid Diesel shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows and put my Ray Bans on my head.

I made my way to the car park and slunk down into the seat of my Aston Martin Vanquish. I fucking loved my car. It was probably the most precious thing in my life other then my right foot and my little sister, Alice.

I drove as fast as I could, barely keeping within the speed limit.

I pulled up to the Old Trafford player's car park with a few minutes to spare choosing for once to not piss the gaffer off by ignoring his instructions.

He pulled into his spot not long after and we walked into the club and made our to way Gill Davids' office in stony silence.

I was afraid I was about to be dropped and he was just pissed off at me at mostly I think.

Davids was sat behind his desk when we enter, talking to two people sat opposite him.

I recognise the back of one of them as being that of my agent Felix Banner and the other was a woman with a lovely shade of mahogany brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Ah, Carlisle, Edward, thank you for joining us so promptly," he greets and the other two turned realizing we were now in the room.

"Felix," I nod.

"Edward, nice to see you today, I know it wasn't expected."

"Um, no it wasn't," I agree as my eyes wandered to the woman next to him who was now standing.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," she introduces herself.

I was mesmerized.

I don't think I have ever seen anything so fucking gorgeous in my life.

Her hair was straight in style and she had a fashionable fringe that framed her huge ass doe eyes that were an enticing shade of chocolate brown.

I couldn't help it when my gaze lowered and passed over her perfectly shaped breasts that looked to be at least a good handful from where I was standing.

They took in her small waist and rounded hips and slender legs and feet clad in those crazy high heels women like to parade around in.

Isabella Swan was a fucking knock out.

A throat cleared and I realised I had yet to accept the hand had she had offered earlier because I was too busy being a perv.

"Um, Edward, Edward Masen," I stuttered grasping her hand in mine.

I stuttered. I never fucking stuttered.

This woman had been in my life for about thirty seconds and I was losing my cool.

I'll just put it down to the overwhelming urge I had to take her roughly from behind.

Audience be damned.

BPOV

"Attention passengers, British Airways Flight 527 to Manchester England will be boarding in ten minutes."

_Damn, this is really happening._

I pick up my phone and call my dad one last time to say goodbye. I don't know when I will speak with him again or even if I will want to once I am away from this situation.

"Hi, Dad. We are getting ready to board, I just wanted to say bye," I coolly state.

"Please fly safely and call me when you arrive, Bells," Charlie requests.

"Sure, I will call if I can. The Agency has a meeting once I land and I'm not sure of my schedule quiet yet," I pause. "I love you, I'll call when I can."

We end our phone call and I sigh knowing at least I have spoken to Charlie on last time before leaving the States. I only called him because it is what mom would have done.

But right now, I could care less if I talk to him for the next year. _Way to fucking support your flesh and blood, Charlie._

My seat number is called and I pickup my purse and one carry-on and board the plane.

_Damn, this is really happening._

Once I am on the plane, I think back over the last couple of years of my life.

After college at the Arizona State, I was lucky enough to land a job working as a junior agent with Tribal Sports Agency, one of the leading sports representation and management agencies in all of California. The owner and my boss, Sam Uley is a sports agent role model, tough as balls and mean as a snake. I developed a thick skin working with men like him.

The entire agency was nothing but a giant boys club. I always thought of them as a pack of wolves, their bark much worse than their bite. _Men._

After only a year with them, they promoted me to a senior agent and booked me to a 'hard case' name Jacob Black. Sometimes I look back and think that it was more than a test to see if I could manage a client, but an opportunity to see me fail. _Fuck that, Bella Swan doesn't fail at work._

Black is like most of the athletes that I had met or worked with, cocky and self-absorbed. Unfortunately for me, I fell for his line of shit before I had a chance to realize _how_ self-absorbed he was.

At the time he was assigned to my books, he was suspended and not understanding fully why he was in that position. _Cocky fucker._

I used some unique tactics that I learned from way too many years of sitting on the sidelines watching Charlie coach, to get Black back on track, and in the process, he used his unique charm, awesome fuckhot body to chip away the outer shell that I had developed over the years and wormed his way into my heart. Problem is, when he wormed his way out, he left it broken and beyond repair.

The result, I resolved to say fuck to love and rebuild the wall, never again to let it crumble.

Charlie had warned me about Black when he was assigned to my books, having already coached him and seeing his demise. He knew that Black was manipulative and a womanizer. I thought I prepared myself, but was powerless once Black recovered his game and started feeding me fucking lies as to 'I was the reason he is back' and that he 'couldn't fucking live without me by his side'.

_What a load of horseshit._

Everyone is preparing for the long flight and I quickly remember to turn my phone off. But as I pull it out of my purse to turn it off, it rings. "Speaking of horseshit," I mumble to myself.

It's Black, calling for the hundredth time since everything happened. I press ignore and turn the phone off. _Just another voice mail that I am not going to listen too._

Being together was hard work from the beginning, between my work schedule, managing my books and his game and practice schedule, we rarely saw each other. _I'm amazed that we worked together in the first fucking place._

After catching Black in bed with another woman, I didn't take the time to say goodbye. I marched my tight ass into Sam's office and 'politely' resigned. Sam resisted, stating some shit about my contract and he would sue me for breaching it. I countered by reminding him about a bit of information I had on him which persuaded him to release me. _Yeah, sleep with a highly known hooker and not covering your tracks can get you into trouble sometimes._

Apparently he was desperate to keep that bit of information from his money-backing wife.

With a smile on my face, I left Sam's office, went to mine, slammed the door before starting to pack my shit up, during which I immediately call an old contact, Caius Volturi.

Caius and I had met during a sport agent conference in LA a few years back when I was still green in the industry, before Black, and before my broken shield and heart. Actually at that time, my shield was being reinforced and thickened from working with Tribal and from years of practice being Charlie Swan's daughter. Caius is all business and we mixed well together. He tried to lure me to England and desperately wanted me on his team. A woman sports agent was a jewel to his collection of staff he always used to tell me.

I turned him down every time he offered but remained in touch over the years, so once things ended with Black, the shield came back up and the ice queen is back in business. I called Caius who said to get on the first fucking plane to England and he would be there for me, no questions asked.

I wanted to make a break, take myself as far away as possible from Black. If I had my choice, I would never set foot in America again.

Without the help of my so-called family, or the non-existent friends that I had managed to make during my three years in L.A., I packed up my life in one day, shipped to the office in England and booked a flight, never to look back.

I'm not sure what bothers me more, that there is no one to hold my hand through this shit storm, to tell me that everything will be alright, like mom would have done; or that the people that should have been doing that, my father, didn't.

Charlie, my father, is a dictionary definition of a dick. He was born to coach, the sport of soccer fit him to a tee, but the role of a father, was not in his genetic make-up. I didn't expect him to hold my hand, but I did expect the asshole to take my side. _Fucker actually took Black's side._

Leaving isn't quitting or failing, it's saving myself. A removal. I'm not sure what I did wrong in our relationship, but I would be damned to sit around and wallow about what happened. _Get over it, Swan, build your wall and stay behind it._

Eleven plus hours later, and a stiff back, I found myself walking off the plane to find a driver holding a sign with my name on it.

_Damn, this is really happening._

"I'm Swan," I firmly tell the man holding the sign. He takes my bags from me and leads me out of the airport baggage claim to a waiting limo.

The drive is quiet and my mood is matched by the weather, cold and raining. The limo stops in front of a hotel. I look up to see the sign, _Principal-Hayley_. The building is a beautiful red brick, classic English architecture. The driver comes around and opens the door and helps me out. With my purse in my hand, I pull my jacket closely around me and step to the front door.

In the lobby, I'm blown away by the elegance of the hotel. Before I can absorb all the beauty, I am pulled into a pair of arms for a hug.

Taking a deep breath before starting to scream, I smell that delicious, sweet smell. Caius.

"Isabella," he sighs my name.

"Caius," I respond.

He hugs me tighter before releasing me to arms length. He looks me up and down and gives me that grin that I remember so well.

Caius looks young for fifty-five. Stark blond hair, pale skin, tone body and always, always impeccably dressed. Today he proves me right once more by his dark blue suit with blood red tie. Obviously tailored and expensive.

"Come, let's get you to your room so that you can some sleep," he coos leading me to the elevators.

"You can stay here as long as you would like."

I must be tired from the flight because the next thing I notice we are stepping into my suite. It's plush with warm and rich colors filtered throughout the decor.

"Get some sleep, and be downstairs for a breakfast meeting in the morning," he starts.

"But, I thought you said that we have a meeting today," I interrupt.

"Rest, I moved things around. I don't want my jewel to be falling asleep during business." His English accent is soothing, causing me to rethink my plan to drink massive amounts of caffeine to help me stay awake for the next five or so hours.

"Okay," I sigh. "Caius, thank you for hiring me."

"No need to thank me. You're my jewel. Welcome to Volturi Sports." He gives me a fatherly kiss on the forehead before handing me the key and leaving the room silently.

The next morning, I shower and prepare myself for my first meeting. Somehow I am already regrouping, being miles and miles away from Black and Charlie. I don't need that shit in my life.

I put on a new jet black pencil skirt, coupled with a matching waist tailored jacket with shiny lapels, and blood red silk liner, black silk blouse and deep red spiked heels. _Power outfit._

Exiting the elevator to the lobby, I am greeted by another familiar face, Felix Banner.

"Felix?"

Felix Banner is another agent that Caius often brought with him during his visits to the states. We would always flirt with each other, but never going any further than a simple gesture. He is a very handsome man, closer to my age than Caius. For only being 32 he has climbed the ladder in the sports agent industry fast and aggressively, and I couldn't be happier to be working with him.

"Isabella," he coos. He extends his hand to shake mine, placing his free hand on top of our connect. The friendly touch did not go unnoticed.

He leads me to a private conference room where breakfast is waiting to be served. There is only one table in the room, round, with several chairs surrounding it. A table full of men are seated as we enter, but immediately stand. Among the men in the room is Caius. He gives me a warm smile in which I return warmly.

_Damn, this is really happening._

"Isabella Swan, let me introduce you to the rest of our senior management. Demetri Russo, Aro and Marcus Volutri and Alec Griffin," Felix states motioning around the table. As each on is introduced, they extend there hands to shake mine. Again, each one is very warm in their embrace. _Definitely something that I am not used to.  
_  
I feel as thought they are treating me with kids gloves of something, or maybe it is just my mind playing games with me. Maybe this is how Caius runs his company, on a more personal, warm level. Sam was anything but warm to me. He always treated me just like one of the other guys.

_I might just need to clarify that I can be as hard as the next asshole._

The meeting is simple. We eat and Caius gives me the basics on how things operate. He informs me that they only have one booking for me. Something just to get me started.

"His name is Edward Masen, striker for Man United. He has a bit of a drinking, gambling and woman problem that can't seem to stay out of the media. The teams owners feel that he needs to refocus. Your reputation has proceeded you here. I hope that this won't be an issue for you?" Caius asks.

"Absolutely not. Work is my main focus," I pause. "I will do whatever it takes to get him back on track. I don't take shit from anybody."

They laugh at my statement causing me to fall into my own fit of giggles, no doubt from hearing more than harsh words from my mouth. We finish breakfast and I head back to my room to gather my briefcase before leaving for a meeting at Old Trafford. Felix is meets me at the elevators again, accompanying me to OT for the meeting. Sitting in the car on the way there, he hands me a folder with all the information that I need on Edward.

Edward Masen. I know who he is. Being in this industry, you keep up with what is going on overseas, especially with someone as talented as Edward. I never really watched any of his matches, but saw the numbers that he produces.

"He's got a bit of a temper to him as well. Brace yourself," Felix suggest.

I nod and open the folder to review his stats. Inside there is the normal paperwork, appearances, goals, PFA Young Player of the Year. The list goes on and on. Unfortunately, there is a second page with nothing but shit from the press. Arrests, bar fights, and women.

I glance to the left and see his team picture. There dressed in red is Edward. _Wow._

"Impressive, but yes, his personal focus needs improvement," I state quickly.

I continue to look over his information, but somehow manage to only stare at his picture. I can see why he has an issue with women. The man is sexy as fuck; a face carved from marble, piercing green eyes, moppy metallic brown hair with a smirk instead of a true smile, letting you know instantly that he is a cocky mother fucker.

I sigh and steel my resolve. No matter how good looking, he is going to be an asshole. Look at that smirk, how could he not be an asshole.

_But look at that smirk. I bet he has that same look when he would be between my legs...._

"We're here," Felix states as the car stops.

_Damn, this is really happening._

The driver opens our doors and I step out into the dreary weather, taking a deep breath of the damp air. There is a slight hint of sweat and beer. _Welcome to the Premier League, Bella_.

We enter and Felix leads me to an office, and we are greeted by a secretary who rings her phone announcing us.

An older gentleman opens the closed doors.

"Hello, Felix," he happily states. They extend hands and shake vigorously.

"Hello, Gill. I would like to introduce you to Isabella Swan. Edward's new agent," he states, almost proudly.

"Gill Davids," he states extending his hand to shake mine.

He has a firm grip, something not uncommon with this industry. A well trained businessman understand not to squeeze the fuck out of a females hand. More times than not, my hand gets crushed. I have learned to counter this typical reaction by gripping quite tightly myself. Fortunately for me, he doesn't crush my hand.

"Please come in. Edward and Carlisle should be here shortly."

He leads us in to his office and offers tea or coffee. Sitting on the opposite of his desk, he tells us nothing new about Edward. But he does voice his concerns about the fact that I am a female.

"I assure you that Edward will have no problems working with Isabella," Felix confidently states to Gill.

"Yes, I work very aggressively with my bookings," I pause. "I don't fail."

Before Gill can respond, the doors open to his office behind us.

"Ah, Carlisle, Edward, thank you for joining us so promptly," he greets, standing up from behind his desk and walking around it. Felix and I stand and turn.

There are two men, one is Edward Masen, and the other I can only assume is Carlisle Cullen, the team gaffer.

"Felix," Edward acknowledges.

"Edward, nice to see you today, I know it wasn't expected," Felix explains to Edward.

"Um, no it wasn't," he agrees turn his gaze to me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, " I introduce myself.

I extend my hand and he stares at me like I something to fucking eat.

Gill clears his throat and snaps Edward out of whatever trace he is in. "Um, Edward, Edward Masen," he stutters.

He extends his hand and perfectly shakes mine. As our skins touch, I notice a warm tingle emitting from the connection. It isn't unpleasant, just unexpected.

I break the connection and he fucking smirks at me.

The same fucking smirk that I have been staring at in the car, and the same one that now in person is making me have a need to change my underwear.

_What the fuck?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Lingo help: Gaffer/gaff- manager. Paps- paparazzi- Juvy- Juvenile detention centre. If there is anything else that you don't understand, please PM us and we will be glad to explain.**

**Come play on twitter with us: Soccerward & agentella7 or visit our blog for teasers: soccerward(dot)blogspot(dot).com**

**We also have another little project that we are working on, come to our other blog to get dirty: dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	3. Chapter 2: Closer to the edge

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Chelletwi83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Chelletwi83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV. If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom.**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2.

Song- 30 seconds to Mars- Closer to the edge.

EPOV.

I'm dead.

Either that or I am having an outer body experience thingy or some shit. It has to be, because I am in hell or some really fucked up version of it.

"What the hell do you mean _she's _going to be my agent?" I yell, completely incensed that the decision has been made without any consideration for me and behind my fucking back.

And oh yeah. She's a fucking woman!

"Calm down, Edward," the gaffer quietly says from his seat next to me.

"Calm down!" I cry incredulously "You have just told me some woman, some _American_ woman is going to be my agent from now on. I mean, no fucking offense, but Americans know shit about soccer for a start and as for the woman thing, don't even get me fucking started on that. It's a fucking headache just trying to explain the god damn offside rule to them," I rant.

Yes, I'm aware I am coming off like a sexist pig, but this is my god damn career and I'll be a monkey's fucking uncle if you think I'm just going to sit back and let people shit all over it.

"You are right about one thing, Edward. You do sound like a sexist pig," comes Isabella's quiet yet clearly fucking angry voice.

Did I mention it makes me hard as fuck?

And also I clearly said that last shit out loud. Jesus fucking Christ on a bicycle.

"Edward, the agency feels that given your recent...misdemeanours that a change in approach would be beneficial to all involved. Mr. Davids has made it clear to Isabella and me that you are skating on very thin ice and we don't want to see you throw everything away. This really is for the best and I can assure you, Isabella is more than qualified to act as your agent," Felix says, trying to diffuse the tension that is rolling off me in huge god damn waves.

"Masen, the board and I feel that, although you are an extremely talented footballer and your efforts on the pitch have no doubt helped us, we do have a reputation and a certain level of respect to maintain. The name Manchester United means something and whether you agree or not, your actions do reflect badly on us and on Carlisle." Davids is waffling on with the same speech I have sat here and listened to at least seventeen times.

All I'm hearing is they want some fucking chick to try and turn me into an altar boy or something equally as disturbing.

Not. In. This. Lifetime.

"If I might just step in here," Isabella pipes up, her huge fucking eyes boring right through me. "Although I think your opinions on women and football and not to mention Americans and football are to say the least, misguided, I do understand why the idea would come as a surprise to you, Edward. We do however need to get something straight. I know my shit, excuse my French, gentlemen," she adds, nodding at the other three toss pots in the room.

"You, Edward Masen, are twenty three years old, the winger and sometimes striker for Manchester United. You joined the club at age fourteen, came through the academy and reserves before playing your first all-pro game at seventeen. You average thirty goals a season and favour your right foot. You have 5 Premier League medals and two FA Cup medals along with a Champion's League medal and two League Cup medals to your name as well as a Young Player of the Year award for the 2006/2007 season and you won the Matt Busby award for the club last year. You are a life long fan of United and want nothing more to repeat the successes of the 98/99 season and _I _can help you get there. Want to surpass your heroes' greatness, Edward? Want to knock Liverpool, Chelsea and Arsenal off their perches? They are your biggest rivals, right? Well you won't do it by resisting my efforts to help you. I hope I'm being clear," she finishes and I'm tempted to tell her to take a fucking breath because she just rolled off my damn stats at the speed of lightning.

Instead, I'm standing here like an idiot, mouth agape and trying to figure out what to say that won't make look like an ass or a mentalist.

I have nothing.

Felix is standing there smirking like the cat that got the mother fucking cream and Davids is positively beaming at Isabella like a proud father.

I am in the twilight zone.

"So, any one can Google that shit," I say to her. Settling on just being an ass. It's all I've really got.

"Masen! That's enough," Carlisle bellows snapping me and Isabella out of our staring contest.

I am fucking livid and so fucking turned on its unreal.

This bitch was sent to kill me. Of this I am sure.

"I agree with Gill and Felix. You need to change, son, and if Isabella here is as good as Felix says she may just turn out to be the best thing for you," he reasons.

I know he's right. Deep down I know it. The problem is that being the cocky twat I am, backing down easily is just not in my make up.

"Like I have a fucking choice. You all made yourselves pretty god damned clear but I swear to god if she fucks things up for me you will _all _be hearing about it," I spit.

Davids is glaring at me, probably wondering where the fuck I think I get off speaking to him like that but I am too incensed to really give a crap.

"If we're done here, I've got shit to do," I say dismissively.

"Wait a minute, Edward. I want you take this home and read it," Isabella tells me, thrusting a manila file at me.

Our hands brush as I accept the folder and I swear I can hear my dick crying at the softness of her skin.

This is a fucking new form of torture.

I simply nod, not wanting to speak because I'm pretty sure if I open my mouth I'm going to ask her to suck me off and I'm thinking that's not appropriate agent/client relations, especially in the club's CEO's office.

I give a small wave goodbye to the trio of cunts standing behind Isabella and storm off to my car.

I think about the fuckery that just took place in Davids' office as I drive to my place. Well mostly I think about Isabella.

I have never felt such instant and powerful attraction to a woman in my life. She was a stunner. Literally, my dick and I are at a loss for words.

The fucking brunette stunner is my agent. I don't even want to know what dickhead in Volturi sports came up with that epically insane idea but I do want some of whatever they've been taking because evidently that is some good shit. Delusional, crazy wankers.

And Felix, I thought that tosser had my back. Clearly I was very fucking wrong. Unless his dick is under the spell of the Swan as well.

It better fucking not be.

_And just what are you going to do about it? You muppet. _

The inner voice is right. What would I do about it? She's my agent and therefore totally off limits.

On the other hand, when do I ever play by the rules?

I smirk, thinking about how I'm going to have Isabella begging and dripping for me by the end of the week.

As far as I am concerned it's a given.

A done fucking deal.

Walking into my place I pick up my mail just as my mobile rings, looking at the screen I groan in complete fucking frustration. Can the fuckers not just leave me alone for five bloody minutes?

"Gaffer," I answer abruptly. I am in no fucking mood for pleasantries.

"Edward,, that was quite some tantrum you threw today boy. I hope you realize it achieved absolutely nothing," he says, scolding me like I'm a fucking five year old or something.

"Yeah, well felt pretty good to me," I answer, and I am completely aware of the fact I am now acting like said five year old.

"For fuck sake, Edward, get over yourself for five minutes, will you? I actually rang you for a reason. The discussion went on for a little while after you left us.

"It was agreed that you should have Isabella handle your finances completely for a while, we both know that your gambling issues aren't as well handled as you would have me think and although it is not anything to do directly with your sporting performance it does take focus away from your career at times," he waffles on.

I sigh, wishing to god that I could just hang up on him, but even _I _know better then that. Bastard will bench me for months and not even give a shit that I won't be scoring for him as long as his point is driven home.

"Anything else?" I ask, trying to hurry this crap along so I can get on with the plan formulating in my brain.

"Yes. Isabella has suggested that the club as a contractual obligation on your part, instigate a curfew during the season so that you're on the pitch performances can't be affected by your somewhat active social life."

"No. No fucking way, gaff. I am not some little fucking prick on a tag or fucking ASBO. I'm not a prisoner and I won't be treated like some badly behaved teenager whose been grounded by his overbearing asshole parents," I yell down the phone at him. Fucker can bench my ass till kingdom come for all I fucking care.

I am beyond pissed off.

And Isabella fucking Swan is very much on my hit list. Mine and my dick's.

"Edward, you don't have a choice, son. It's this way or no way, " he tells me, his tone firm and really fucking annoying.

"Well I guess I'm screwed then. You can all give yourselves a pat on the back for a job well fucking done," I tell him, injecting my voice with as much sarcasm as I can muster. I can literally hear my heart pounding through my ears I am that fucking angry.

The gaffer sighs down the phone and I know I'm pushing him closer to the edge everyday, but it's not like he doesn't know who I am. Who I've always been.

"Okay, Edward. You've made your point but you have no choice so learn to live with it. You're expected at Isabella's office tomorrow at eight." And with that, the grumpy old fucker hangs up.

I sit there seething for a few minutes wondering how many ways I can devise to really piss off the brunette bitch...yeah that's what I'm going to call her from now on. The woman is seriously taking her role as my agent way too seriously. Or maybe this is exactly what they're are supposed to be like and I've just been resisting that level of god damn micro management and for that I make no apologies.

And then like a beautiful ray of sun shooting some light into the shit storm I walked into today, it occurs to me that till I have signed the contract changes off tomorrow at the BB's office, I am under no fucking obligation to listen to a damned word of the Ten Commandments according to cunts one and two. One being BB, and two being the gaff.

Tonight I'm going out and I'm going to let well and truly fucking loose.

Put that in your pipe and smoke it, you demanding, bossy, sexy as shit woman.

I reach for my mobile again hit the speed dial for the one person I know will join me on this, my last night of freedom.

The words 'fuck my life' have never been more apt.

Three hours later after a spit, shower and shave I'm good to go. I've decided if I'm going down, I'm going in blaze of alcohol, fists and pussy.

Yeah, I don't do well with being put on a god damned leash if it wasn't obvious enough to you.

I decide to take a cab into town. No fucking use driving the Vanquish and then forgetting where the fuck I parked it. It wouldn't be the first time that shit's happened to me.

The cab pulls up at the front door of the club, the bouncer immediately recognizes me, let's face it. Why wouldn't he? He lifts the velvet rope and allows me to completely bypass the horrendous fucking line that's formed outside.

Quinn's is a popular club with a lot of the celebrities and footballers in Manchester. The women know this so flock to it like a moth to a god damned flame.

I feel the tension from earlier dissipate as I make my way into the club.

Pussy and Patron. What more does a man need in this life, I ask you?

Victoria is sitting in her usual place in the VIP lounge. She is a fucking beauty, let me tell you. Maybe not as hot as BB but close e-fucking-nough. She and I have been, how shall I put this? "Special friends" for a few months now. She wants more from me, like they all do of course, but I don't do the whole "relationship, where the fuck is this going?" shit. I'll tell you where it's going, shall I? A lifetime of waking up to the same nagging bitch who spends all your bloody money, gets on your back about all the little things your supposed to do that you didn't and then looks totally fucking outraged when you ask for a blow job. A big fat hell no to that. As long as I can get laid with little to no effort I'm taking the easy way out. Pun fucking intended.

Victoria spots me and waves her manicured talons at me to come over to her.

She greets me with a sexy half smile and eye fucks the shit out of me before I've had chance to order my first drink. I chose jeans and one of my many Dior shirts and topped it off with my Raybans. Yeah it's dark in a club but it's a fashion statement okay?

Victoria's red hair is flowing down her tanned back in an array of curls that frame her gorgeous face. I take a minute to look at her outfit.

Short skirt. Check.

Ridiculously revealing blue corset top. Check.

Please bend me over the table and fuck me, Edward heels. CHECK.

Our shots are put down in front of us and I suppose I better make some degree of conversation before I take her home and fuck the living daylights out of her. I'm not a total asshole.

"Looking good, Vicky," I say, shooting her the smirk I know will have her dry panties saturated in less then sixty seconds.

"Thanks, I must say, Edward, I'm a little pissed its taken you days to call me back." I groan and rub a hand over my face.

"You know how it is, Vic, don't start this shit with me or I'm going to be sorry I even called your ass tonight," I warn her.

She glares at me a little but soon just sighs and resigns herself once again to the fact that I'm not her happily ever fucking after.

Victoria is a wannabe WAG. WAGs are the media's term for the wives and girlfriends of famous footballers. Victoria's aim in life is to become one and live the life of luxury that comes with it.

She wants it bad and she wants it with me.

Not going to happen.

An hour and some really fucking irritating small talk later and I'm done. I want to fuck, I want more drinks and I want to go find a shit hot party to stay at till the fucking birds are singing in the god damned sky, you know just to piss BB off.

"I'm going to order another drink and then we're going out back and then, Vicky, we are going to find somewhere to party like it's nineteen fucking nine."

She throws her head full of red curls back in overly enthusiastic laughter. I resist the urge to lean over and shove a coaster in her gob to shut up the cackling and order drinks instead.

I can see some guy looking at me out from the corner and whispering to his mate who is nodding his head and laughing. They don't stop looking at me and its starting to piss me off.

And this, ladies and gentleman, is where the fists portion of the evening commences.

I make my way over to the wankers and ask them what the fuck their problem is and it turns out I've got some bitter Man fucking shitty fans on my hands. For the love of Christ.

Insults and then said fists start to fly and I can see all the money grabbing mother fuckers around us snapping pictures on their mobiles. Zero chance of this not being in the tabs tomorrow then.

Victoria is trying to make me leave it alone and go home with her but she does not placate me. I suddenly think of BB and how this is going to royally piss her off when she finds out and I don't have the sense of satisfaction I thought I would. I feel like shit.

_What the fuck?_

Victoria finally manages to drag me away just as my mobile starts ringing. It's some of the lads I know from my academy days. They invite me and Vic to a party one of them is throwing.

Fuckin'- A!

I tell them we'll be there in an hour. I have a meeting first, well my dick does with Victoria's eager pussy.

I take her into the back alley. Not very classy but then neither is she.

I go in for the kill, tugging her hair harshly and crashing my lips to hers. Her hands roam my body and she makes a move to grasp at my dick, which is not even a little bit hard.

Again, I ask. _What the fuck?_

"Edward?" she asks me. Not only is my dick as soft as a fucking fluffy pillow but my hands and mouth have stopped their exploration of her body.

This never happens to me. Never.

I internally threaten my dick with nothing but hand jobs for a month if he doesn't pull his shit together but he simply turns his back and gives the finger mumbling something about red being all wrong. He wants brown.

Christ on a cracker. Just please no.

I've seen the woman once. ONCE! And my partner in crime here is no longer interested in the other goods on the shelf.

"What's wrong, Edward, what did I do?" she asks nearly crying and I want to tell her to have some self fucking respect but I'm too concerned that my dick is apparently on strike.

"Sorry, Victoria. I have to go," I tell her abruptly.

"You're just going to leave me here?" she yells. "Fuck you, Edward! Why the fuck don't you want me? Do you have any idea how much _I _want you?" She's fucking crying but I have nothing to say to her so I tell her I'm sorry before heading the hell out of there and going in search of a taxi which I quickly find.

I decide to head straight to the party. Getting wasted seems like a good bloody way to drown my sorrows. I look down at my dick and tell him how it's just not fucking on to let me down like that. There is no 'I' in team.

I wake up the next morning and I'm overwhelmed with the urge to just fucking die. My head hurts, my stomach hurts, my ass hurts...wait! What?

My ass hurts?

Before I can run off and take a shower while the Crying Game plays in the background I realize it's not in the area that would lead to me in a fucking straight jacket.

It is sore though. My ass cheek that is. I reach down with my hand and feel some kind of large plaster or bandage thing.

I leap out of bed and walk over to the mirror and peel it away and what I see will haunt me forever.

I, Edward Masen, lifelong United fan and player have the fucking Liverpool crest tattooed on my as with what looks to be I love Stevie G underneath it.

There is not enough "fuck my life's" in the world to cover this one and just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse there is a knock on my front door that is about to fuck my day and life up no end.

I open to be greeted by the bloody police.

Oh god.

"Edward Masen? We're regarding an incident in Quinn's last night," police officer number one tells me eyeing me up and down and it's then I realize I have answered my door naked....to the police.

Well bollocks.

BPOV

_Well fuck that was just loads of fun._

What an asshole! What a gorgeous, sexy, _takemeoverthedeskandfuckmethreewaystosunday_ asshole.

Riding in the car back from the meeting Felix tries and reassuring me that I have taken the right approach with Edward.

I sit there, listening to his words, staring out the window of the car on the way back to the hotel.

I'm beginning to wonder why I agreed to do this. I was almost hoping in taking this job that I wouldn't have to deal with this level of shit again. I don't mind the cocky or the prima donna, but this? _Again? Come on!_

"Thanks for coming today, Felix," I coolly state.

"Just let me know what I can do to help," Felix snickers dropping me off at the front door.

"Give me a bit and I'll be giving you a call," I seriously tell him.

He laughs, thinking that I am joking. But, I'm not. I know Edward's type. He is going to blow up before realizing that he needs to pull his shit together.

"I'll send a car over tomorrow morning to collect you and bring you to your office. 8am?"

"Sure. But expect a request from me shortly," I remind him.

He face turns stoic realizing that I am not kidding.

I exit the car, head up to my room. My cell rings as I sit down to relax for a minute. Without looking at the caller id, I answer.

"Bella, don't hang up!" Black's voice wildly yells.

"I don't have anything to say. Stop calling," I growl.

I hang up and lean my head back. My phone rings again. I know that Black is not that stupid.

"Black, I'm telling you to leave me alone for the last time!" I yell.

"Bella," Caius' smooth voice states from the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, Caius. I thought you were Black. He can't seem to understand the meaning of the words no," I jest.

"No problem. How did the meeting go?"

I inform him and he gasps in the right places but praises me for standing up to Edward and putting him his place.

"Yeah, I don't know if you would call it that, he left the meeting," I explain.

"Just let me know if there is anything that I can do to help," Caius offers.

"Actually, there is one thing."

I explain to Caius what I need and he tells me that he will have everything setup and the information emailed to me by the morning.

After saying thank yous and good byes to Caius, I collapse on the bed, exhausted not only from my travels but from the day in meeting Edward. Somehow I fall asleep and awake a few hours later, still in my dress clothes, shoes and all, curled up on the bed. I stretch out, groaning while loosing my body. Knowing that the hotel has a gym, I throw on my running gear, grab a water and my ipod and head down stairs. After five miles, and lots of sweat, I head back up to shower and settle in for the evening.

Thinking about what I need to prepare for with Edward, I make a mental list on some things that Felix can help me with. I send him a quick email, and then order some room service.

After the food arrives, I get a response from Felix saying that he has just the person to help me out and has set everything. I send another email back letting him know how much I appreciate it and that I owe him one.

I eat some dinner and decide to take a quick shower before doing a bit more work before getting some much needed sleep. If I know the type of guy that Edward is, tomorrow is going to be more than busy.

Stripping and stepping into the shower, I let the hot water roll over my body, relaxing the muscles and easing my tension. I'm still wound up, not necessary from work, but from the stress of the situation that I just left. I haven't had sex in what feels like forever. I need to relax more, no, I want to relax more. I lean up against the wall of the shower, angling the shower heads to hit my back. Fuck, I'm not paying the water bill, what do I care how long I am in the shower?

My muscles are starting to relax and I begin to ghost my fingers over my flesh, causing my skin to respond in goosebumps. I pause when I reach my breasts. _Oh, how I do love my perky girls._ They seemed to stand at attention today when Edward came into that room. _Well, he is very sexy_. I imagine him in the shower with me, not talking, cause everything that comes out of his fucking mouth just pisses me off. His hands running the same course as mine, more callous.

I pull and pinch my nipples, letting the soap and water slather, releasing my nipples slipping my hands down for more stimulating activities. I can imagine Edward's hands, those long fingers rubbing my clit furiouslly while his mouth sucks hard on my nipples. I insert a few fingers, and pump hard, using my other hand to play with my swollen nub.

I can imagine Edward moving behind me, with his body towering over mine, arms wrapped around me, hands working me hard. I explode mumbling his name.

"Fuck," I say to myself.

The next morning, I awake early, eating some breakfast while reviewing the slew of emails that came in during the night.

"Oh, my, Edward. You were a busy boy last night," I state. I'm not in too much of a shock, just wondering how he thinks that he is going to get out of this particular situation.

Shaking my head at the last email that was time stamped ten minutes ago, I decide to get ready for the day. My first day in the office. My first official day as Edward's agent and probably one of the longest days of my life.

Wearing my dark navy bow-laced backed pencil skirt, light blue oxford tailored shirt, I slip on my navy gloss platform pumps and complete with my cream leather jacket.

I pack-up my briefcase, laptop and Edward's folder. Before leaving, I grab my cell and call Felix to see where is the better place for me to be.

"Bloody hell! He did what?" Felix yells into the phone.

After giving him the play by play that I summed up from all the emails, he decides that it might be best for me to bail Edward out of jail first, bring him to the office.

"Your guy did a spectacular job. You need to put him on the books," I pause, stifling a giggle. "Okay, see you in a bit," I tell him before hanging up.

Thirty minutes later the car is pulling up to the Greater Manchester police station. Entering, I notice only a handful of press, mostly photographers. While waiting, I make nice with several of the officers, gaining information on a separate exit for me to take Edward out.

Thirty minutes after that, they are leading me to a holding cell with the night's drunks and boys that want to fight.

Sitting against a wall on the only bench in the tank is Edward, looking like shit and death warmed over. He looks up when his name is called, groaning upon seeing me.

I don't say anything to him, but allow him to leave the cell, and follow me back up and process him out of jail. I send a text to the car to come around back to pick us up.

On the way back to the office, Edward opens and closes his mouth about a dozen times. I hold my laughing, knowing that he doesn't stand a chance at whatever argument that he might try and produce.

We continue our joint silence as he follows me like a scolded child into the office. Approaching the front desk, there is a beautiful receptionist sitting behind the marble desk. She stands immediately to address us. I expect her to talk to Edward, but am shocked when she only speaks to me.

"Welcome, Ms. Swan," she sweetly greets. "I'm Heidi. Please follow me and let me show you to your office." She walks from the behind the desk and leads us to the elevator.

Ten minutes later, I am sitting behind my new desk, in my new office, on the top floor, three doors down from Caius and next door to Felix. Edward is sitting on my couch, staring out the window.

"Edward, I'm not your mother, so I'm not going to lecture you about your behavior. You are a grown man, and can make your own mistakes. But let me assure you of one thing," I pause. "This will never happen again," I coolly command.

"You're not my mother so back the fuck off...Besides I think I'd make a point of remembering if I'd ever sucked on those tits," he says with a smirk.

I glare at him. _Asshole. Thinking about fucking sex when his career is at stake._

"If I was your mother, I would spank you and lock you in your room for being such a bad boy," I growl. "But I would imagine that you might prefer that red-head to do that for you."

He smirks at me, understanding that I had him followed last night. I stand up and walk around to the front of the desk, slightly sitting on it, leaning back and return his smirk.

"Trust me when I say I'm the one dishing out the spanks in the bedroom, Swan," Edward purrs, standing up.

_Fuck, I can imagine him spanking me. Me in nothing but my heels, hands on a wall, legs spread and his bare hand making my ass a nice petal red.  
_  
I push off the desk and stalk over to him, backing him up till he hits the window that walls one side of my office.

"Is that so?" I snarl at him, stepping a bit closer to him.

I accidently take a large breath, inhaling Edward's scent. It should gross me out, a mixture of booze, sweat and smoke. But his manly smell, the one hiding underneath is loud and clear to my lady bits.

He grins, "Damn right...I call the shots...always...especially in the bedroom."

I return his grin, "Well, let's just say that the bedroom is one place that you and I won't be working in together."

He grabs my shoulders and pulls me closer to his body, twisting me around and pushing my back against the window in his place.

"For now, Swan...for now, but lets get one thing straight when I get you in my bedroom you'll never want to fucking leave," he coos.

I rub my hips back on his hardened member and smile sweetly. I lean closer and blow my breath against his ear causing him to shiver.

"Edward, have you ever felt what paradise is like?" I whisper.

He shivers a bit more and shakes his head.

"Well, paradise is my pussy, and with a bad boy such as yourself, you won't every get there."

I shove him back and stomp back to my desk. He remains in the spot that I pushed him to, speechless and stunned.

I take my briefcase off the floor and start to take things out.

"As you know, your financial accounts have been signed over to my care. I will have an allowance set up for you as well as take care of your monthly bills."

I pause speaking but continue to pull some papers out, glancing up for just a second, noticing that Edward is still in the same spot.

"The company car is going to take you home to pack. We are going on a little trip. Pack comfortable clothes and definitely workout gear and a bathing suit. I will be by to pick you up in three hours."

Pulling out my laptop and concentrate on booting it, moving about fixing things on my desk in the order that I want them. Sensing that Edward is still in front of me, I ignore him, but hear him huff and puff then leave my office. I sigh once I hear the door shut, not sure how to process what the fuck just happened. The knock at my door pulls me from my thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Felix asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Edward and I had a little disagreement on his recent behavior," I explain.

He walks over to where I am sitting. "Come on," he requests, gesturing for me to stand up and let him give me a hug.

I sigh and relinquish to his request. Closing my eyes and sighing into his embrace, I can't help but enjoy the warm body.

Nothing could ever happen between Felix and I . We are friends, colleagues, and persons with matched broken hearts. He knew exactly where my head and heart are right now. And he is just giving me that support that I need to get through everything.

I squeeze him and release. "Thanks, Felix. I needed that."

"No problem. You let me know if you need to talk."

He leaves and I sigh, pulling myself together.

Two hours later, I have completed setting a few things in motion, including accessing Edward's bank accounts.

I repack my laptop and a few papers, organizing myself to leave to pickup my bags at the hotel.

"So are you ready for this?" a warm voice asks from my doorway.

I look up and smile. "Caius." I motion for him to come inside. He walks in and approaches my desk handing me a set of keys.

"Thank you for preparing this for me. I know it was last minute, but I really think this is the best thing for him right now," I state taking the keys from his hands.

"It is my pleasure. He needs a swift kick in the ass," he states with a smile. "You will find keys to the office on there, I sent an encrypted message to your phone with the alarm code. There are also the keys to the cabin and the Land Rover, that is in the garage below the building," he explains.

"Do I need to hire a cleaning service after we leave?"

"No, we have a service that comes in every Friday."

He gives me a gentle hug and escorts me to the elevator. "Give him bloody hell."

Twenty minutes later, I have my bags from the hotel, and have made my way to Edward's using the GPS in the Land Rover. I pull up to find Edward outside, sitting on the curb, waiting.

He has showered, hair still slightly wet under his yankees cap, a pair of dark wash jeans and a Volcom hoody. And smirking under his Ray-Bans.  
_  
Oh, this is going to be a trip to hell._

_

* * *

_**A/N: chelletwi83 has changed her penname to Snowhitequeen83 and on twitter to Snowhitequeen_**

**Please review! Remember to check out www(dot)soccerward(dot)blogspot(dot)com to get teasers, and follow on twitter Soccerward & agentella7.**


	4. Chapter 3: Misguided Ghost

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV. If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom.**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

* * *

_Chapter 3- Red Devil_

_Song: Paramore - Misguided Ghost_

EPOV

I leave BB's office and pass my former asshole of an agent, Felix. He smirks me at me like he's in on some huge fucking secret. The shithead probably is and it's more than likely related to me and my career.

I feel my fists curl and I want to punch him in his smug looking ugly ass face, especially when I seem him walk into BB's office.

The thought of them behind closed doors discussing me or doing god knows what else makes me want to tear the fucking place apart.

Let's just get one thing straight though. I am not jealous that he's in there with her now. Fuck that shit. Edward Masen does not do jealous.

My dick however, which is still fucking hard as god damn steel after that fuckery against the wall, is sobbing at a missed opportunity.

The exchange in her office has left me horny as hell and very fucking confused. I employed my usual cocky and forward tactics, gave her the killer smirk and everything and she turns around and fucking flips that shit right over on me. 'Have you ever felt what paradise is like, Edward?'

I mean who the fuck does she think she is? Bitch knows nothing about god damn paradise and bloody ecstasy because she has never known the pleasure of an all night fuck fest with yours truly.

And then to round off what is fast becoming the morning from god damned hell, she informs me that we're going on a little trip.

I was too stunned after her little attempt at screwing with my head to really take it in. I have to go home and fucking pack. I don't even know where the fuck I'm going.

What the hell is that woman playing at?

First of all the bitch tries to fucking tag me like a criminal with her fucking ridiculous curfew idea, puts me on a god damn allowance and now she is taking me to God knows where in the middle of pre-season training no less. How the fuck did she get the gaffer to agree to this shit?

There's no use phoning the treacherous bastard, he is clearly in on this and I'm just going to end up training with the bloody reserves for the rest of the season or something equally as fucking annoying if I call him and rip him a new one.

The car BB organized for me is waiting outside the agency building and I get in offering the driver nothing but a nod in greeting. I am in no mood for making polite fucking small talk with one of the Swan's gofers.

The drive is short but my ass is still sore from sitting on that god damn tatt. I run my hand over the stubble accumulating on my face and groan thinking about the fuckery that is now gracing my behind.

I still have no fucking recollection of how and why I decided to get that of all things etched on my skin for fucking eternity. Fucking Liverpool. Somebody shoot me.

I pack my shit into my duffle bag and wait for BB to come get me. I sit and seethe as I think about the absolute shite turn my life has taken in the last forty-eight hours.

I'm apparently fucking impotent for anyone but BB. Un-fucking–acceptable.

I've lost the basic human right to access my own god damn money.

I've been given a fucking curfew to abide by.

I've been fucking arrested and bailed out by BB, giving the she devil more god damn leverage with which to fuck with me.

And now I'm being taken on some kind of magical mystery tour with the very person who is driving me up the bloody wall.

The fact that this woman has managed to fuck with my life and my dick, albeit metaphorically, a fucking travesty in itself, and is having more of an effect on my life in two days then any other wanker has had in years is freaking me the fuck out.

One way or another BB will be the god damn death of me.

I sat there for a while just trying to get my head around all the shit that was going on around me and wondered if I had time to jump in the shower before the Swan bitch came to pick me up. I decide the bitch can wait; I need a fucking shower to get the jail scum off of me.

My mobile buzzes as I walk to my en-suite bathroom. Fucking Victoria texting my ass.

I put my mobile on the dresser; I have no intention of texting her back in the near future. She wants to know what all that shit was about last night. I can't tell her my dick only answers to BB for some fucked up reason and I certainly don't want to have any kind of heavy discussion about 'us', especially seeing as how as far as I'm concerned I am done with her. The bitch was really starting to get on my nerves with all the clingy bullshit anyway.

I strip and wince a little as my boxers skim that fucking tatt. The hot water makes the mother fucker sting as well and this only makes me more livid about the fact its even there. When I find the twat that put this on me I will fucking end him.

I wash my body enjoying the feeling of cleanliness after the morning I've had and my dick decides it's not completely out of god damn commission and springs to life when I wash that area. I decide a good fucking release is just what I need and grasp at my hard shaft and give it a long, hard stroke. It feels really fucking good and I have to brace myself, slapping one hand against the shower tiles as my knees grow weak. My strokes grow faster as I think of nothing but BB. I imagine how I would have loved to have thrown her up against that wall and how I would have ripped her god damn panties and sunk my aching cock into her 'paradise'. I imagine her cum face and how fucking erotic and beautiful it must be and this pushes me over the edge and I release in long hot spurts down the shower drain. I take a minute to pull my shit together before getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist.

As far as wanks go that was pretty fucking amazing and I'm not fucking stupid. I know why.

I dress in my favourite Diesel low slung jeans and Vans with a Volcom hoody and stick a Yankees cap on my head.

Grabbing my bag, I head downstairs and sit on the curb to wait. After about ten minutes I see BB pulling up inside a rather nice and flash looking Range Rover. Bitch better not be taking me camping. I throw my duffle bag in the car and climb into the passenger side. The fact I'm not driving and still have no idea where in the fuck we are going is really starting to piss me off. She pulls away from my place and I'm silent and seething. My stubborn ass doesn't want to talk to the ice witch sat next to me but my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Do you know where we're going?" I mumble at her.

"GPS," she states pointing to the device on the windshield.

I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. She has no idea what the fuck she is doing.

"Lake District. Caius has a cabin there that he has let me borrow for a few days."

"So you do want to get me into a bedroom?" I smirk at her, the asshole in me ever present.

"Don't flatter yourself. Consider this little trip part of your reconditioning."

Re-fucking-conditioning! The woman is nuts. She thinks I need reconditioning. What the fuck does she want to turn me into? I can't stifle a sarcastic laugh as I shake my head at her.

"So tell me, Obi Wan, what will my 'reconditioning entail exactly?" I ask using sarcastic quote marks to further emphasize the fact that I think this is all a load of fucking bullshit.

BB rolls her eyes at my behaviour and I just laugh at her obvious annoyance with me.

Did the silly cow really think I was just going to roll over and play nice? A world of fucking no, people.

"Edward, before we get there I need to make it perfectly clear that not cooperating with me is simply not an option for you at this point. Last night you screwed up epically and you were already on thin ice with the club as it is," she rants at me.

I hate that she's right.

"Whatever," I huff, my stubborn ass not ready to concede to the ice queen yet. "So are you actually going to tell me what the fuck you have planned for me up at the Lakes?" I press again. My instincts tell me I'm more than likely going to shit a fucking brick when she tells me.

"First of all, did you read that file I gave you yesterday?" she asks. Why the fuck won't the woman answer my god damned question. Bitch is hiding something.

"Jesusfuck, Swan, can you not answer my bloody question?" I seethe. My patience has officially left the mother fucking building.

She takes her eyes off the road briefly to shoot me the most intense death glare I have ever fucking seen.

"That's Miss Swan or Isabella to you," she snaps. I resist the urge to salute her and choose to simply ignore her. I now have another way to really fucking piss her off. Just address her as 'Swan' for the remainder of our time together.

However fucking long that might be.

I want to know what Satan incarnate has up her sleeve so I decide to play along with her little attempt at dictating my ass and tell her that yes I did happen to glance at her file and that I was familiar with her Father and his reputation in the MLS. No wonder the woman is such a witch. I also tell her that I was shocked to see she had handled some notoriously difficult sons of a bitch. Namely Jacob god damn Black. Word is the tosser makes me look agreeable.

Something passes over her face at the mention of Black's name and her eyes turn cold and hard and I am instantly curious as to what the prick did to cause that look to appear on her face.

"So, I answered your question, Swan. I do believe you owe me some god damn answers," I smirk at the look of total annoyance she has after I call her Swan again.

"Well, Edward, we're going to be enjoying everything the Lakes can offer us in the way of outdoor activities," she says. She also looks much too happy and self fucking satisfied for my taste. There's more to her evil plan I'm sure.

"You sound like a fucking brochure," I quip. It's true. Bitch should sack this shit and go into advertising.

"Edward, is it really necessary for you to use so much foul language?" she asks me and I shoot her an 'are you kidding me with this?' look because I'm damn sure I've heard a profanity or two pass through those sinfully pouty lips of hers.

"That's really not the issue right now, I want specifics," I demand.

She sighs before telling me she has plans to take me canoeing, rock climbing, swimming and loads of other bull shit she can sort out.

"You are aware I'm a professional footballer, yes?" I ask her dumbfounded. "I mean, these activities you've so generously organized for me could lead to a rather nasty fucking injury for me and then it's you who will be dealing with a pissed off gaff and board."

"Actually, they were more then happy with my idea."

Well fuck. So apparently the risk of injury to me is of no fucking concern. Those rat bastards.

"I can safely say I have no fucking idea what's going on anymore," I lamented, shaking my head.

"Long story short, Edward. You fucked up," BB plainly states.

"What was that you were just saying about unnecessary foul language, Swan?" She shot me another glare and I decided to quit teasing her...for now.

The rest of the drive to the cabin was spent in relative silence. Strangely, not an uncomfortable one, which in itself made me pretty fucking uncomfortable. I think back to the discussion about the file she gave me and how she said nothing further on the subject of her dad or Black. Looks like the Swan has some issues.

We pulled up to a nice looking cabin. Clearly BB had dipped her hand in the company piggy bank to rent this out. I'm not going to complain, as long as I have access to a Play Station and Sky Sports I'm a happy camper. "Caius either must really be lacking or really wants to get into your knickers, Swan," I mock.

"You know that he's a happily married man?" she retorts.

"Well he's bloody stupid if he doesn't want to get into your knickers." She actually looks surprised and the fact that she clearly doesn't think I'm capable of not being a dick makes something in my chest tighten. She shakes it off quickly and is back to scowling at me. Business as god damn usual then.

"Edward, for the love of god, will you stop calling me Swan?" she pleads.

No fucking way. Not when I can get a rise out of her. My answering smirk let's her know there's not a chance in hell. Imagine how pissed she would be if she found out what I called her behind her back.

I take our bags from the car and follow BB up the cabin steps. She fishes a key out of her stupidly fucking large handbag. I will never understand women and their need to carry around what amounts to a bloody suitcase all the god damn time.

"So what's the plan once we've squared away this shit?" I ask, motioning to our bags.

"We are going for a run in the woods. I may even make you carry me on your back," I look at her trying to find some sign that she's messing with me. I find none. The bitch is insane.

"Bloody hell! Do you think I'm out of shape or something? Jesus Christ! I'll strip right the fuck now and you can see for your self just how in shape I am," I rant. Just because I like to go out and shit does not mean I am fucking useless. The cheek of it.

"That won't be necessary, Edward," she coldly retorts.

"Well, what is this exactly? Some kind of new training the club has introduced? I mean are all the guys off in some cabin with their agents? Can I expect the rocky theme to play at some point and a cheesy montage of me pumping iron and dragging logs behind my ass?"

She shakes her head at me but doesn't look in the least bit amused at my outburst.

"Edward, you have more tantrums than the average two year old, but to answer your question...or questions, no. You are the only one spending time with their agent in this way, because you're the only one whose behaviour is out of control."

"Out of control," I scoff. "Bullshit!"

"Argue all you want, Edward, but this is happening and you will cooperate."

"Or what?" I challenge stalking towards her.

I'm right in front of her now and my dick is already growing hard...oh who the fuck am I kidding? The picky little fucker has been hard since I got in the car and got hit by her BB smell. She opens her mouth to speak and my senses are assaulted by her sweet breath.

"Or you can kiss your contract goodbye," she whispers leaning right into me so our lips are almost touching.

The fucking air feels like its crackling or some shit and all I want to do is grind my dick on her, but my instincts tell me this is not a good fucking idea right now. I back up a little before my dick leads the charge. I take a couple of deep, measured breaths. I need to calm down. Never in my life have I been more overcome with the need and want to fuck the ever loving shit out of a woman. BB is really fucking with my god damn game, in every sense and I'm really not sure how I feel about that.

"Look," I begin. "Despite what you may believe, I don't want to lose my contract and I don't want to fuck up my career. I'm working against a lifetime of doing what I please, how I please. Just try to remember that and I'm sure we'll be fine." I'm truly not trying to be an asshole. I'm just being honest. I turn around to take the bags into the rooms and get ready for this ridiculous run in the woods she wants me to go on, but before I can leave she grabs me by the arm.

"Thanks, Edward," she says. I look puzzled. What in the hell is the woman thanking me for. I've been nothing but a total prick to her from the minute we met.

"What for?" I finally ask.

"For being honest and not slinging more bullshit at me. I know this all seems pretty heavy to you right now, but I am trying to help you and I really do want you to go down in history as one the best there is," she tells me. She has this determined look in her eyes as she says the last part and I actually believe that she wants me to succeed.

"Um, yeah. Well thanks," I say a little uncomfortably. And because I'm me I can't resist shooting a little cocky remark at her. "Just for the record, Swan, I'd be going down in history with or without you. I've got skills your MLS players could only dream of."

And with a wink at the now flush looking Swan I go to my room to get ready for the first day of fuckery. As I get ready I think about what BB said about me carrying her on my back as we run. My dick perks his ears up as I think about having the Swan's long toned legs wrapped around me. Yeah, I guess shit could be worse. Now if only I knew how not be a prick.

BPOV

Edward drops my bags off in my room for me and I let him step back out into the hall, watching him retreat to his bedroom next to mine.

"Ten minutes," I inform him. He doesn't say anything but nods and enters his room.

I step inside my room and close the door behind me. Sitting down on the bed, looking around the room, I sigh heavily and try to remember why I love my job. Having another hard case like Edward just after coming off of Black isn't helping.

_Fucking athletes._

I drop my head into my hands and rub my temples for good measure. Time to refocus and put Edward back on the right track.

Raising my head, I take in the room a little before I unpack a little to get to my running. The room is simple, grays, blacks and white with a large king bed and a sitting area with a fireplace. Reminds me of a modern apartment but somehow put into the mountains with large windows and green painting the landscape.

Dressing quickly in my sports bra, navy with white accent performance shorts with matching shirt. Ever since I have been running, I can't handle anything that is loose on my body; my running gear has to be tight. I finish up, putting on my running shoes before heading downstairs, where I step outside on the deck and stretch waiting for Edward. I hear the sliding glass door open and hear Edward mumble something as he steps out. I choose to ignore his behavior and move right into directions for this afternoon.

"There's a trail off the driveway, we just follow the path, then there is a side running course that I checked into. It should prove to be challenging for you. Did you want to bring some water?"

He nods and holds up the bottle in his hand that he's obviously holding while smirking at me. I grab my bottle and make my way down the stairs heading to the path. We run, silently, but I can hear Edward behind me the whole time. I'm paying attention to his breathing, steady, so he is proving to be in fantastic shape. As we approach the side trail, I start to slow down to cool off a bit.

"Is this the side trail?" Edward asks.

"Yep. We can cool down for a little then you can run that course," I explain.

"Aren't you going to run it with me?"

"This is the part where you carry me," I smirk and take a sip of my water.

"Great," Edward mumbles.

I smile slightly knowing that he is not going to like this, but it is the only way I can really see how focused he is. We rest for a few more minutes before I put my water back in my running belt. "Ready?"

He nods, his face hiding his emotions.

_Hmm, going to have to learn to read his face._

I walk over to Edward, take his bottle and put it in the extra slot in my running belt before hoping up on his muscular back. He is very tone, a little sweaty, but his musk is fragrant. I smile to myself enjoying the feeling of his solid body.

"Okay, I need you to run the trail a little then dodge a bit on and off in and out of the trees," I explain.

He nods as he wraps his well-developed arms around my legs, securing my body to his back. I move to wrap one arm under his left arm and my right over his shoulder, hooking the two together on this chest. He begins to run, steady. Watching his face, he is almost emotionless as he runs. I can count his breaths, still steady. I can feel his muscles moving under my body, rhythmically and sensual at the same time. If I wasn't trying to focus on his running so much, I would definitely be completely turned on by his physical being.

"Now, up here, start dodging. Think of the trees as players on the field. You are dribbling the ball, aiming for the goal."

He starts to dodge and the command that he has over his body is powerful. Not once does he loose his grip on my legs. The first time I did this with Black, he dropped me five times. _Asshole._ He continues to run, dodging the trees, and puts more effort into the trees that he dodges; coming closer to each one, but pushing his body out further off the trail to reach outer trees.

"Up here, turn around and just run back," I direct.

He turns, but starts to dodge trees on the trip back.

"Edward, you don't have to dodge," I whisper.

He shivers a little at my words as his grip tightens on my legs. I almost expected him to drop me. _Black would have._ He stops dodging but picks up speed along the path. He never once drops me. Thirty minutes later, we arrive back at the house, me on my own two feet and both of us sweaty.

"Why don't we take showers, then I can fix us some dinner," I offer.

He continues his silence, nods and runs up the stairs to his room. I slowly follow him, grabbing my briefcase that is at the kitchen bar, pulling my blackberry out to see if anyone has called. There is one text from Caius, checking to see if we got in okay. I send a quick message back letting him know that we are fine and thanking him once again for the use of his cabin. I put my phone down on the bar, grab another bottle of water before making my way upstairs to shower. Heading to my room, I think back on the run, and the little progress that Edward has already made. His attitude has adjusted a little, and he is trying to hide that he is cleansing himself of his recent behavior, but I can see that he is still resistant. I shower quickly, put on a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top before padding back down to the kitchen to fix some dinner.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I see Edward standing at the bar that connects the kitchen to the living room, holding my cell phone. I'm not sure why, but I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Did it ring or something?" I ask.

He looks up to see me, his eyes going wide, "Um, yeah. It rang, and I just picked it up to make sure it wasn't someone calling about work or something, and…but I didn't answer it," he stutters.

"Who did the caller ID say it was?" I ask. I don't bother taking the phone from him, but make my way into the kitchen, open the frig and start pulling stuff out to prepare dinner.

He stalls a bit. "It said 'The Devil In The Flesh'," Edward whispers.

Standing at the open frig I stiffen, take a deep breath and bend down to grab the vegetables out of the drawer for our salads. When I turn around, Edward is holding the phone up for me, with a questioning look.

"Black," I coolly state.

"Jacob Black?" he asks to confirm.

"Yes, 'The Devil In The Flesh'," I say shaking my head.

Edward huffs, and I can see the wheels turning in this head. He wants to ask questions: _Why did I put his number in my phone under that name? Why do I have Black's number in my phone? Why is Black calling me?_ I decide that if I am going to get Edward's trust and cooperation, I need to give a little from my end.

"He was my last large client," I start. "He also doesn't know the meaning of the words 'fuck off'," I smirk.

"Swan, you said a bad word," Edward jokes.

"I know. In his case, it warrants it, trust me," I explain.

"Really? Why?" he asks. He seems genuinely interested in why I would refer to Black like that. I motion for him to sit, and I notice that he has showered and is wearing a United t-shirt and some simple mesh shorts, staying barefoot, exposing what look to be soft feet.

"Black and I were involved on a personal level and he cheated on me." Short and to the point is best.

"Bloody hell," Edward whispers.

"Yep, but that is in the past," I stop the flow of the explanation, moving onto to something else. "So how do you like your steak?"

Dinner is quiet. I can tell that Edward has more questions. Questions I am not going to answer. He knows enough. We are clearing the table, the silence still lingering between us, before I speak. "I think you should take advantage of the hot tub. Especially after that run."

"Sure, a hot tub sounds great," he pauses, seems still lost in thought. "Are you going to join me?"

I look at him and he is smirking again, doing a one-eighty on his mood. "Sure. I could use the hot tub. We can talk about the next couple of days," I explain.

We both change into our bathing suits and meet back at the hot tub, which is located off the side of the heated pool. I choose to wear my dark navy bikini, hoping that the paleness of my skin wouldn't been too bright with this color on.

Edward on the other hand choose to wear a pair of floral board shorts, low hung, exposing what appears to be an eight-pack set of abs. I hold in a groan as I watch his muscles move while he gets into the hot tub.

"So, Swan. Tell me more about the rest of my 'reconditioning'," he sarcastically asks.

I roll my eyes and ignore for the hundredth time already that he has called me Swan. "Tomorrow we are going rock climbing. Then the next day, some water sports on the lake. And the last day, just some simple fun."

He snorts and rolls his eyes. I just shake my head and look away from him, enjoying the night sky that is littered with stars. When I return my focus to him, thinking about talking to him about his attitude more, I see him staring at me, then he quickly looking away. Changing my mind about talking to him about his attitude, I move to a different topic, "So, tell me about the red head. Anyone I should be concerned about?"

"Who Victoria? Fuck no. She is a wannabe wag," he explains.

"Wag?"

"Yeah, that's what they call the wives and girlfriends of players. I laugh at the thought, but I remember what he tells me, knowing full well that I am going to be around a few 'wags'.

The next couple of days are telling. We rock climb, and Edward starts to talk more. I open a little telling him about Charlie and my background and growing up. We canoe and Edward tells me about his growing up in Manchester and going through the academy. I learn to read his face, his emotions, and start to understand the things that make him tick. _Loyalty, friendship, honor, and winning._ Each night I cook dinner and he helps me clean up before we enjoy the hot tub. We seem to be perfectly fine around each other when we are involved in one of the activities, but the moment we have showered and we are in the house, it's like a switch has been flipped. The tension between us is like a magnet, pulling my insides to be closer to him. I try and resist the dirty thoughts that filter through my head. _Stupid rock hard abs._

But each night as I sleep, I wake in a cold sweat, shortness of breath, trying to suck in as much air around me as possible. Not naughty dreams of Edward and his body of steel, but nightmares.

_Just another side effect of Black the asshole._

Ever since I walked in on Black and the young skank, I haven't slept soundly. Not only did my mind absorb his betrayal when I opened that door, but the physical image was seared into my brain. Night after night, I awake either from my own screaming or shortness of breath. And being alone, I would have to stay awake and calm myself before trying to sleep again.

The best thing while on this trip was to step out on the balcony to take in the fresh air and view the starry sky. Their beauty helped me calm my thoughts and allowed me to sleep a few more hours in peace before having to get up and face the day with Edward. Then, the last night, all I remember is opening my eyes to find myself clinging to a bare-chested Edward.

"Bella?" his shaky voice asks.

My brain works double time, trying to figure out why he is in my bedroom, in the middle of the night, holding me.

"Nightmare," I whisper.

"You were screaming. It sounded like someone was trying to break into your room," Edward coolly states. I can hear the confidence in his voice return, immediately calming me, causing my body to relax into his embrace.

"I'm fine," I start. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I take another deep breath only to be assaulted by Edward's manly scent. He skin is so warm, making me want to have him crawl into bed with me and hold me for the rest of the night. He pulls us back from our embrace and I can see his eyes double in size as he takes in my white cami and boyshorts that are very visible since I have kicked all the covers off of me during my nightmare. He quickly collects himself, smirking as I expect him too, but then sweetly brushes my hair that has become stuck on my forehead.

"Can I get you anything?" he sweetly asks.

I pull back from him and his hands drop my body as his face falls ever so slightly. "I'm fine."

He quietly stands and sulks back to his room, closing the door behind him. I sigh dropping my wet head into my hands. I don't like being vulnerable and especially in front of a client. They are supposed to count on me. _How can Edward trust me if I am screaming in my sleep?_ I take a quick trip to the bathroom use a cool washrag to wipe the sweat away, and a drink of water before heading back to bed.

The next morning, I awake before my alarm goes off, the sun not having risen and with a slight headache. I forgo a shower and breakfast and decide to take a swim in the pool to help clear my head of what happened during the middle of the night. I throw on my little red bikini, pull my hair back in a tight ponytail, grab a towel before slipping on my flip flops to head to the water. The water is cool and refreshing. Definitely a waker-upper. After about ten laps, my mind starts to function again, going through the last things that I am going to run with Edward today before a quick lunch, packing up and heading back into the city.

As I focus more on Edward, clarity happens, and my mind taking a step further away from Black and the mess that is back in the States. _Maybe I should change my cell number?_ I swim a few more laps before turning over to float for a moment, watching the colors filter through the sky, the sunshine filling and dispersing its warmth. I wade back to the side, push up and hop out of the water. Standing there on the edge of the pool, in a delightful pair of low-slung board shorts is Edward, his _abs-of-my-death_ on display, taunting my libdo, begging her to come out to play and fuck his brains out. His face is a mixture of mischief and distress. Finally, I'm getting better at reading his expressions. As I get closer, his face alters into a full on classic Edward smirk, the twinkle in his eye giving his thoughts away immediately. _He's turned on._

"Cullen, do you mind not acting like a twelve-year old school boy who just got his first look at a piece of hot ass?"

* * *

**A/N: We love reviews, so if you loved the chapter, please review. Thanks to everyone for reading and adding to their alerts. We really love writing this story. **

**Remember to check out www(dot)soccerward(dot)blogspot(dot)com to get teasers, and follow on twitter Soccerward & agentella7.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Beautiful Lie

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV. If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom.**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4-Red Devil_

_Song: A Beautiful Lie 30 Seconds to Mars_

_EPOV_

The next couple of days were spent with Isabella trying to organize as much crap as she could to make me look like some kind of God damn saint and with me being putting through my paces by the drill sergeant who bore an uncanny resemblance to my agent.

We had worked on my ball skills and stamina despite my instance that stamina was really not an issue for me. We had gone for more of those god-forsaken runs with her hanging off my back. I complained like a little bitch to her, but me and my dick were in agreement that having Isabella's legs wrapped around me was pretty fucking hot.

So far I haven't heard one chord of 'Eye of the Tiger' so shit could be worse.

Isabella and I are currently holed up in the kitchen making dinner, well she's making dinner and I'm ogling her breasts. Good times. There is something ridiculously sexy about the way Isabella moves around the kitchen while she's cooking. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's because she seems so at ease in here. Like her wall comes down a little because she's doing something she enjoys.

She's made us this awesome smelling curry and my stomach is growling.

"All done. Sit down, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am," I salute and despite herself, she giggles at my silliness. She's been better company today. I've been less of knob the last couple of days and I think that's helped her loosen up.

I wonder how loose I can get her?

I pull out a chair and join her at the table. Sharing all my time with this woman over the last few days has taught me that she likes to eat at certain times, she is very organized in regards to work and her personal things. It makes me seem messy and chaotic in comparison….which I pretty much am. I take a bite of the food she made and audibly groan. My taste buds are in heaven. The woman has a gift…another one.

"This is fucking delicious, Isabella," I compliment.

She shrugs and tells me that cooking is something she loves and curry just happens to be a specialty of hers. Whatever. It's fucking amazing and I'll be having seconds, possibly thirds.

The rest of dinner is quiet and I offer to take care of the clean up. Just yet another totally out of character move on my part.

I have no bloody idea what's going on.

My arms are elbow deep in soapsuds when I feel her coming up to stand behind me.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I turn around to look at her and she is wringing her little hands nervously.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I, um…I just wanted to thank you for making things a little easier for me these past few days. You've managed to not be an asshole for two whole days and you haven't called me Swan for ages either. Come to think of it, are you alright?" she asks seriously.

"Ha bloody ha."

"Seriously, Edward. When you drop the act for a minute your almost a half decent guy."

"You know you're the queen of backhanders right?" I tell her.

"What?" she asks me, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"Backhander," I repeat slowly. "You know backhanded compliments. You tell me something that is supposed to be nice which is actually not so nice if you sit and think about it."

She huffs and pouts a little. I want to bite her bottom lip. My dick wants it wrapped round him. I tell him I'm working on it. He's not convinced and goes back to flipping through Playboy. The perv.

"Its okay, Isabella. I really don't think you can help it," I tell her honestly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks accusingly.

I shrug. "It means exactly what it sounds. I think you have this whole ice queen act down to a tee. I think sometimes you forget to switch it off when you're genuinely trying to be, not a bitch."

"Do you have a problem with strong women, Edward?" she retorts. "I mean it seems like you do. You don't like the fact that I say what I think and take charge when the situation calls for it."

I roll my eyes at her complete overreaction to my simple observation.

"Swan, I have no problem what so fucking ever with a woman knowing what she wants and that's not even close to being the point I was trying to make. I'm saying that you seem to be a little closed off and I think you sometimes forget to switch off the defenses you have, even when you should."

"Great, so now were back to the Swan shit," she spits. "I really thought we had gotten somewhere over the last couple of days. It seems I was very, very wrong." She moves to leave, but I'm not done. I pull her to me by her arm.

She is facing me, her nostrils are flaring and I'm surprised to see no steam coming out of her ears. She's fucking livid.

"Let go of me, Edward."

"No. I kind of like having you this close to me." I'm not lying. She smells divine. My dick takes a big whiff and whimpers.

"How did we end up fighting, Isabella? I don't want to fight with you. You've actually been pretty great as far as agents go and I don't say this very often so don't fucking get used to it, but I'm sorry if I upset you at all." Her eyes widen at my apology. I expected it to stick in my throat and choke me. I don't do apologizing well. At all. Surprisingly, it feels…okay.

"Apology accepted. And for what it's worth, I really don't mean to do that whole backhander thing."

"I know you don't," I tell her.

We stay as we are, neither of us moving. We are still standing close, so close I can feel her breath wash over my face. My hand is still on her arm and I rub my fingers gently along her skin. She looks down to where my hand lays and back up to my face. Her eyes are asking the same question my mind and dick is.

What's happening here?

The sexual tension is almost unbearable. It always exists when we're together although we do a very stellar job of pretending otherwise, but tonight. Standing as we are its so thick I feel it through my entire being.

This is all new to me, this level of attraction, this pull to someone. It's fucking scary and yet I find myself loving it.

I realize that we're both leaning in to each other. Holy shit. Is this really going to happen? I want it. I'm pretty sure she does. I _know_ my dick does.

Then just because somebody up there fucking hates me, her mobile rings, breaking the spell and I pull back scratching my head and wondering what the hell just happened.

I almost kissed my agent. She almost kissed me. We had a sincere and friendly conversation.

Something's changed here, that's for sure. It has for me anyway.

She answers her mobile and I stalk off to my room to hide for the rest of the night. Needless to say my dick is not amused. He thinks I'm a pussy.

BB officially scared the fuck out of me that night with that God damn screaming in her sleep. I honestly thought she was being attacked by some psycho lurking in the woods. I was about to burst in there and go fucking Kung Fu Panda on the mystery attacker's ass, but it turned out the Swan was having a nightmare. A bloody nightmare. She never told me what it was about and I didn't ask. I have no intentions to either. I said it before and I'll say it again, the woman has issues and that leads to deep, heavy discussions.

I don't deep or heavy. Not conversationally anyway.

When I finally calmed us both the fuck down I realized I had just unintentionally walked into my own goddamn wet dream. The Swan was wearing a little white fucking cami and the tiniest mother fucking boy shorts know to man. I swear to God, if I thought my dick was opinionated before this, that was nothing. Now he had a megaphone and was campaigning for the freedom to enter the holy land other wise known as BB's pussy.

I had never seen a woman look so fucking sexy in just white. Her breasts alone were causing my mouth to water. I literally had to leave before I whipped the little fucker out and dick slapped her till she agreed to have sex with me…many, many times.

So that's what I did. I fucked off back to my room, waited till I was sure BB was asleep again and beat off like a teenager on Viagra.

The next morning I got up and put on my swim shorts and made my way out to the pool and there she was again. All dressed up…okay so not dressed in much, but nevertheless I was now utterly convinced she was doing this shit on purpose.

There she was in her God damn red fucking bikini.

It is literally like a red rag to a bloody Bull; the bull being my dick of course.

"Do you mind not acting like a twelve-year old school boy who just got his first look at a piece of hot ass?' the bitch says to me. Fucking cheek.

She's all flushed from doing laps or some shit. At least I think it's the laps. Maybe it's me and my rocking body. I know I've got it. BB wouldn't be the first bird to salivate over my fuck-awesomeness.

"You okay there, Swan?" I ask, making no attempts to hide my smirk.

"Just fine, thank you, Edward," she answers coolly. This ice queen act is already boring the ever-loving shit out of me.

Bitch can say what she likes, right now her flush and erect nipples tell me she's lying.

Yeah. The Swan definitely wants me.

I jump into the pool. Cannon ball style. I manage to drench BB who is spluttering and muttering under her breath. She's definitely pissed. Mission accomplished.

My reasons for irking her are different today. It's not merely a means to punish her for fucking with my life. I'm trying to distract the girl…sorry woman.

I start doing some laps across the pool. I can feel the woman's eyes on me the whole God damn time. I suspect it's my rippling muscles that have her so captivated and decide to make a show of straightening up and running my hands through my damp hair.

I risk a glance in BB's direction and she's biting down pretty fucking hard on that plump bottom lip of hers. That will teach her and her bloody bikini a fucking lesson.

"Edward, you are in good shape. That's one thing you clearly haven't screwed up," she offers. I really hate back handed fucking compliments.

"Are you flirting with me, Swan?" I tease.

She treats me to another one of her eye rolls before bending over and toweling herself off, before she heads back inside. I tilt my head to get a good look at her ass that is peeking out at me from beneath her little bikini bottoms.

I look down at my dick that is now trying to high five the ceiling.

And then I spot the tattoo. A mother fucking tattoo...a sexy mother fucking tattoo and it's of a goddamn soccer ball. It's like God took the sexiest woman I ever met and stamped her with my favorite thing. My dick is now on his knees and praying to Allah, Buddah, Jesus...anyone who will listen. He wants out of my shorts and in her. I know how he feels. "I know, buddy," I tell him. "She's going to kill us both."

I do a few more laps while I wait for my dick to pull his shit together. I think back to yesterday when I saw Black's name or nickname flash up on Swan's mobile.

'The devil in the flesh' that shit's actually quite funny. I'm intrigued though. I know they were involved and he hurt her with the cheating and all. What I can't work out is why the tosspot is still calling her and why she even still has his number.

Usually I wouldn't give a flying fuck, but I do and I still haven't decided why or how I feel about that.

I do know there are reasons that stretch way beyond wanting to kick my ass into submission for the Swan being here, in England I mean.

She's definitely running from something or someone and I highly suspect it's Black. I also fear that her fucked up experience of fooling around with a client is going to do some serious harm to my attempts to know her in the biblical sense.

Well fuck.

A couple hours later I'm showered, dressed and packed, ready to deal with the drive back, and being stuck in the car with BB today.

I find her sitting at the breakfast table in the little kitchen pouring over some paperwork.

She looks so fucking hot chewing her pencil and twirling the ends of her long hair around. The actions are perfectly innocent, but my dick still shakes his head and calls her a 'she devil'.

"What you up to, Swan?" I ask her. She jumps a little at the sound of voice. It makes her tits bounce. My dick likes her again.

"Oh. Hi, Edward, take a seat," she tells me, motioning to the empty seat opposite her. I nod and do as I'm told.

"I've been trying to do a little damage control with the club and the media while we've been here," she informs.

"Damage control?" I have no idea what possible damage I could have possibly caused whilst being locked away in the cabin of carnal tension with the BB.

"Edward, stop looking so fucking innocent," she snaps. "You know what I mean. Your little night out with Victoria and the crap that happened has got the club and media falling over themselves."

"Trust me when I say they will never know the true extent of the fuckery that occurred that night," my hand travels to ass and _that _tattoo as I tell her this.

"You're not doing a lot to help me or yourself by saying that to me, Edward."

"Whatever. Tell me what your genius plan is then, Swan," I say with sarcasm.

"My genius plan is to involve you in an upcoming inner city project to promote sport and healthy living to some kids. And I have several possible endorsement deals which I have spoken to Mr. Davids' about and offered him five percent more in way of royalty payments then the club would usually earn and also promised him to promote the club during your charity work," she tells me.

I'm utterly fucking speechless. Not because she is going to make do all these things. No, I'm fucking shocked to shit she is working this hard to help me and save my career. Felix would never have thought to do anything like this. And I actually really like the idea of kicking a ball about with some local kids.

"Thanks, Isabella," I say sincerely.

She looks up at me, a look of shock plastered all over her gorgeous face.

She shakes her head and says, "Huh?"

I laugh at her reaction. I guess I really am an asshole.

"Thanks," I repeat. "For doing all this."

"It's my job, Edward," she replies, looking back down at her papers.

"Yeah, I know, but I still appreciate it," I tell her and stand up to leave.

I'm walking out of the room when she calls out to me.

"Edward! I want to thank you as well. Your making this a lot easier than I thought you would right now and, well it was nice to be called something over then Swan by you," she laughs.

I offer her a smile and tell her she's welcome. I don't tell her that her name…Isabella, rolling off my tongue felt like it was the only word I ever wanted to say again.

No. That shit was staying right here with me.

Soon we pack up to leave. Our near kiss is not mentioned again. Not while we pack up and not on the way back to Manchester.

It seems nothing has changed for her.

Life is a real son of a bitch.

BPOV

I drop Edward off at his apartment before heading to my hotel to drop my stuff off before going into the office to wrap up some of the things I have been working on for Edward.

Sitting down at my desk, I sigh thinking back on all the things that has happened over the past several days.

Yes, Edward is a complete ass, but he is in fantastic shape. His torso is deliciously toned, his legs are strong and when his body moves, oh my God. Those runs about killed me; me attached to his back, what the fuck was I thinking? I was happy that we were both sweating so much that he could not tell how wet I was, physical proof that I am lusting after him.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and start to review some of the papers that I need legal to review for me.

"Was it that bad?"

I look up and see Caius standing at my door.

"No, I was just clearing my head after looking at all these contracts," I explain holding up the papers. Of course, I'm lying, but I can't tell my boss that I'm lusting after my new booking.

"I never did like all that legal mumbo jumbo. Thank God for our legal department."

Caius comes in and sits down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. We talk a bit and I tell him about Edward, leaving out the arguments, but making it clear to him that Edward is hard headed.

"It doesn't surprise me though. I'm used to that," I explain.

Caius pauses our conversation, sighing before speaking again. "I'm sorry for what happened with Black."

"Thank you, but let's focus on the future and not the past," I quietly state.

"Speaking of the future, in two weeks there is a friendly game with L.A."

I shake my head, knowing that this would probably happen, not only having to see Charlie but ignoring Black. I'm really not interested in what the asshole has to say.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle," I explain.

"Your father will be here, correct?"

"Yes, Charlie is the coach, so I assume he will be here. Why?"

"I'd like to take him to dinner after the game, also with you of course," he offers.

"Thanks, Caius. That would be lovely."

Caius reviews the contracts and walks with me as I take them to legal. The rest of the day flies by and before I know it, darkness has arrived and my body gives into the fatigue that it has been fighting since I arrived here.

I drag myself back to the hotel still using the Land Rover for my transportation, and collapse in bed and sleep without nightmares.

The next three days I pour over Edward's previous schedule and plan out his next two weeks before the friendly while keeping Edward occupied with his family, making sure that he went off visiting his mom and dad in the country.

My plan is to keep Edward busy almost every moment of the day. Between practice, his normal workout routine, I have him visiting a senior center for volunteering, starting working with the Moss Side Soccer Outreach program to getting a mani/pedi with me.

My other thoughts on keeping tabs on him are to pop into his apartment to cook him dinner almost every night. Apparently, he likes my cooking, which isn't hard to tell since every bite of anything I fixed, from sandwiches to the steaks, he moaned.

And every time he moaned, I held in a whimper. I love a man that loves my food. Black liked my food, would scarf it down and never help clean up.

_Edward, loves my cooking._

Cooking for Edward would serve several purposes. To make sure that he is eating healthy by sticking to the regimented diet that I am setting up for him, to make sure that he is following the 2 units of alcohol that I am allowing him per week, and to use what I imagine will be a great kitchen in his apartment. The one down fall of living in a hotel is no real kitchen to cook in.

I plan to make nice with the hotel staff so that I might gain access to the hotel kitchen at some point.

Monday arrives and I put into action plan 'tracker keeper' into motion. Starting my day off early, I take a morning run in the hotel gym, eat a power breakfast while showering and getting ready for the day.

Dressing in a simple black pants suit with a red tank top and red peep toe heels, I put on my suit jacket, grab my bag and head out.

_First step, Edward's apartment._

I had contacted Edward's cleaning lady on Saturday asking her to come meet me on Monday at his apartment, and we would clean out the whole refrigerator and pantry. Edward didn't have much, which means that he eats out a lot. _That shit is going to change. _The one thing he did have a lot of was beer and black label Jack Daniels. I give her a list to restock it with and send her off. Luckily enough, Edward had given her a credit card to buy his groceries and cleaning supplies with.

I really didn't get a good look at the whole apartment, other than to check out the kitchen, which was what I expected, spotless, and perfect for cooking.

_Next step, daily training._

I know that everything I have been doing so far is pissing Edward off. But I know that it is also for his own good.

_Plus he is kinda hot when he is pissed. _

I can just see what his face must look like while he is fucking, it has to be close to the one that he sports when he is sparing with me.

He is going to flip when he sees what I did to his food, but he is really going to be pissed when I show up at training everyday.

And I am right. He moans and rolls his eyes when he sees me in the stands.

But his teammates take a different approach. Emmett McCarthy comes running over during a short break to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. You must be Isabella, Edward's new agent," he says with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I am. I know who you are Emmett. Call me Bella," I sweetly reply. I extend my hand and shake his, ignoring the sweatiness of his hands.

About thirty seconds later, a few more players come over to talk and introduce themselves.

All the while, Edward is still on the field, kicking the ball around a bit, glaring in my direction.

I smirk at him and continue to chat with his teammates.

The coach calls everyone back, leaving Nani, who parks himself right next to me, to linger a bit more to talk to me. He's cute, but even more cocky then Edward.

I smile and remain sweet even though there is not a chance in hell I would ever do anything with him.

Practice ends and I wait outside the locker room for Edward. When he emerges, he groans even louder and starts to stomp off in the opposite direction of me.

_Next step, community interaction._

"Stop, Edward," I yell walking briskly after him.

"What do you want, Swan?" Edward groans.

"You have an engagement this afternoon, but first let's go get some lunch," I explain.

He groans again and turns. I follow him and let him drive. Sitting in the car with Edward doesn't do anything but fuel my lustful thoughts for him. His smell, freshly showered, and his hair damp and messy, it all makes me want to lean over and run my fingers through his hair and pepper kisses along his neck.

_He's your fucking client__, Swan!_ My inner voice is right, so I shake my head and pull out my blackberry to check some emails.

He takes me to what I assume is one of his regular eateries for lunch, Pizza Hut.

I look over at him as he turns off the car and raise an eyebrow at him.

"We're going to Pizza Hut, Swan. It's the best God damn place to eat for lunch. Their cheese crust pepperoni slice makes me practically jizz myself," he explains.

"Good to know we aren't going to Hooters, you might be arrested for indecent exposure," I tease him back.

I understand the food thing. I love food. But Edward, he is going to have to change.

He rolls his eyes at me but I ignore him and get out of the car. He follows me into the restaurant, mumbling something.

Once inside, Edward is greeted by name, but you can tell it is because he comes here a lot and not because of who he is. I giggle to myself wondering how many times a week he must come that the entire wait staff knows him by name. We are seated and we both look at the menu.

The waitress comes over, batting her eyelashes at Edward and touching his arm gently. I hold back a growl, while trying to figure out why that would bother me to see him being touched by another woman.

"Two waters, he will have the salad bar and I'll have a side salad with one slice of extra cheese pizza, thin crust please," I state giving the order to our waitress.

Edward glares at me before speaking.

"What in the ever loving fuck was that, Swan?"

"That is the beginning of your new eating habits," I explain smiling sweetly.

""What, rabbit food? I could have had a fucking thin crust veggie slice or some shit…compromise, Swan. Look it up."

"Get over it, Edward," I growl at him.

He jumps a bit at my tone, and remains silent until the waitress comes back. She has a large plate for him and my food.

He grumbles, grabs his plate and heads to the salad bar.

After five separate trips, and me explaining to him where we are going this afternoon, his mood seems to even out. At least he has been fed now.

We finish up then I give Edward the address for the Trafford Home for the Elderly.

Edward puts on a fake smile before we enter, but as soon as he starts talking to some of the men in the rec room, and by talking, I mean talking about soccer, his face lights up like the forth of July.

I sit back and chat with some of the ladies in the group while I watch Edward interact. He is completely charming with the entire crowd, telling them stories from his games and listening intently while they talk about games of the past.

Edward, surprising enough, is a walking history book on the world of United soccer.

Several of the ladies giggle about how good-looking he is, something I can't deny myself.

"Are you two dating, dear?" a white haired lady asks me while I watch Edward.

"No, he is my client."

"You two would make beautiful babies," she muses to herself.

I shake any thoughts of what babies between Edward and myself would look like. Not even copper haired, brown eyed little boys kicking a soccer ball with their father while I sit on a porch rubbing my swollen belly thoughts for me. _Just shoot me now please?_

_Next step, cooking for Edward._

After leaving the seniors and their smiles, Edward drops me back off at the office where I finish up some paperwork before packing up.

I head back to the hotel to change clothes before going to surprise Edward at this house. He should have only been there for a couple of hours, so I'm wondering if he even looked in the kitchen yet.

Wearing a dark jean mini skirt, grey t-shirt and some flip-flops, I ring Edward's doorbell.

He answers, looks me up and down, causing me to blush for some stupid reason.

"What the fuck, Swan? Can't you leave me alone?" he grumbles.

I ignore his attitude and walk past him, brushing his toned chest with my arm. Somehow even though my mind is ignoring whatever attraction there is between the two of us, my body is trying to betray me.

"Can I not get five minutes bloody peace and God damn quiet? You may as well pack your shit up and move in, Swan, seeing as how you can barely stand to be away from me more than an hour."

"It's not like I'm enjoying coming over here or that you put out the welcome mat for me, but I need to make sure you are eating right," I explain.

"Swan, you do know you're not my mother, right? And I'm not a toddler? I'm quite capable of getting in my five-a-day without you lurking like a bad fucking smell. Get a hobby or some thing...anything that's not this."

"You're not a hobby, you are my client and I am responsible for you. Like it or not, I really don't care at this point," I coldly state to him.

I turn on my heels and head to his kitchen and fix him some stew beef with rice and some steamed veggies.

This became the normal for two weeks, Edward would baulk at me on every step but once he got in front of the seniors or the kids, he would show me a different side of him.

_A side I wish he would show me._

It's been two long weeks, and running around after Edward has been hard work. But my hard work is about to pay off.

During these past two weeks, I have been talking to potential sponsors for Edward, fielding who would be the best match. But there is one sponsor that I sought out, Nike.

Ben and Nahuel are the Nike sports corporate representatives for the UK, and as soon as I found out their information from Caius, I started contacting them. Emails, then some phone calls, and finally we were going to meet. They invited me to join them in their box at the game.

Depending on how Edward would play and present himself, they hinted to signing him to a multi-year sponsorship.

I am nothing but completely confident that he will win them over. Edward might be an ass but he is a charming ass when he wants to be.

The friendly game is today, and I will be forced to be within the same breathing room as Black. I'm not looking forward to it, but I just want to get it over with.

I decide to dress a little dressier than my normal business attire, and slip on a red strapless tulip dress with black strappy heels. The outfit is complete with my floppy black hat with red silk flowers, and a matching clutch purse.

Arriving at OT, I am afforded the luxury of parking close. I can feel the anticipation in the air of the game. Not that it really means anything to the season, but playing against an MLS team means loads to European soccer fans.

I make my way to the locker room in search of Edward to give him one last word before the game. I don't want to tell him about Nike being here, but want to give him encouragement to be on his best behavior.

As I start down the hallway I can see the L.A. team come in towards their locker room. I wave, smile and say a passing hi to some of the players until the end of the line when I am met with seeing Black for the first time in a couple of months.

"Bella!" he exclaims rushing towards me.

I hold out my hand stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Black," I coldly address him.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you. Things got so messed up," he starts.

"I really could care less what the hell you did to mess things up. I've moved on, and moved away, so go back to Leah and enjoy your life with her," I sneer.

"Please let me explain. I miss you, I need you," he spouts.

"Like I said, I don't care. I'm done, leave me alone." With that I turn and start to walk down the hallway, away from Black.

"Bella, wait," Black calls as I am walking down the hallway.

I ignore him, but he is too fast, catching up with me, grabbing me by the arm.

"Black, get your fucking hands off me," I growl looking down at his hand on my arm.

"Not until you fucking talk to me, Bella," he demands.

"You don't have anything I want to hear, so let go of me and go back to your bitch!"

* * *

**A/N: We love reviews, so if you loved the chapter, please review. Thanks to everyone for reading and adding to their alerts. We really love writing this story.**

**Remember to check out www(dot)soccerward(dot)blogspot(dot)com to get teasers, and follow on twitter Soccerward & agentella7.**


	6. Chapter 5: Raging

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV. **

**If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom. (Important please read)**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**Red Devil**

**Chapter 6**

**Raging.**

**EPOV**

God damn mother fucking bollocks.

If I thought BB was a pain in the ass before I was mistaken. She has taken being a pain in the ass to ridiculous levels. I am seriously considering slipping the woman some diazepam so she will chill the fuck out and give me five minutes bloody peace.

Of course my dick was in a constant state of annoyance too. He was screaming at me to make a move…take him to the woman and all that shit. We both personally felt that she was taunting us by hanging around and looking sexy while she did it. Fucking bitch.

She had me doing all sorts of shit from smiling at old people and talking to them about the God damn weather and how the country had gone to pot. And then there was the Moss Side Soccer outreach programme. To be honest the very thought of heading voluntarily into Moss Side would have been a fucking laughable idea before now. It made the estate from that Shameless programme look like fucking Buckingham Palace in comparison…or so I'd heard. But to be honest when I got there I felt like it had been unfairly judged. The kids were cheeky little fuckers, but there was a deep sense of community and loyalty. I really enjoyed teaching those little fuckers a thing or two about the game and the programme's manager was pleased as a pig in shit that my name was involved.

One good thing that came out the Swan hanging around my place like the proverbial bad smell was her fuck awesome food. That woman could move into my kitchen if she kept that shit up. Every mouthful was like a fucking taste of heaven and I suspected that the only thing in this world that would taste better then BB's cooking was BB herself.

My dick agreed of course and started drawing up his own BB centric menu. Amazing.

What was not so amazing was the fact that the friendly game I had coming up meant sharing a pitch with that prick, Black. I was still none the wiser when it came to the finer details of his relationship with the Swan, but I'm damn sure he pulled some pretty shady shit on her which had caused her ever present icy exterior. I felt an overwhelming need to teach him the error of his ways.

It's weird.

The day of the game came round quickly and I was fucking pumped. It was only a friendly, but for some reason the prospect of putting Black in his place in front of my own fans had my blood pumping at full speed.

I'm a god damn Maestro on that field. The Swan was about to need a new pair of panties from watching me play.

I arrived at OT in good time and headed to the locker rooms as usual and met up with the lads who were laughing and joking and taking the piss out of the 'pansy ass MLS team' we were about to play. There is a general feeling that the MLS is nothing compared to the Prem. It's like league two or some shit. I guess we would see. Years under the gaff's leadership and mentoring had taught me to never underestimate your opponent.

Nani is in there and I haven't forgotten that he was eyeing up the Swan yesterday, the filthy bastard.

I realize I am being slightly fucking ridiculous. I have no claim to her and I'm not sure I want one. My dick wants to claim her pussy though. At this point that is all I am completely sure of.

"Dude, your agent…Isabella. She's fucking fit as fuck," Nani comments in his broken English when I set my kit bag down and start prepping myself. I shoot him a pretty frosty glare that I bet BB herself, as Ice Princess extraordinaire would be proud of.

I need to take a fucking leak so I dip out the locker room into the tunnel and head to the toilet.

I round the corner and hear harsh, but hushed voices and me and my dick immediately recognizes one of them.

I listen for a second trying to get some fucking idea what's going on.

"Not until you fucking talk to me, Bella," I hear Black say to BB. My vision goes fucking red immediately. My hands are now fists and my entire frame is trembling, but that is nothing compared to how I feel when I hear what BB says next.

"You don't have anything I want to hear, so let go of me and go back to your bitch!" she spits.

That son of a bitch has a hold of her. I've heard enough.

I don't care that I should be lining up with my teammates. The game doesn't exist to me right now.

I walk round the next corner and come face to face with the jackass and Swan. She looks almost as pissed off as I feel.

"What the fuck is going on here, Black? Take your mother fucking hands off of her right the fuck now," I tell him. My voice is shaking with rage. I barely recognize it.

He looks up, momentarily surprised at my sudden appearance.

"What the hell does it have to do with you, Masen?" he sneers.

I step closer to him and he finally has the good sense to drop BB's arm. I get right in the fuckers face. Bella is urging us to calm down.

Too fucking late.

"I'll tell you what it has to do with me, you fucking wanker. You put your God damn hands on a woman, a woman who has done fuck all to deserve it and not only that but you had the fucking audacity to do it in _my _fucking stadium," I rage at him.

"That's enough! Both of you!" BB yells. "You both have a game to play. This is not the fucking time or place for your macho bullshit. Edward, Black will not be bothering me again if he knows what's good for him and Black, you better stay out of my fucking sight before I tell my dad that you pulled this shit minutes before you had to go play for him," BB, threatens.

She just used more curses in a sentence then I have ever known. My dick likes it, but when we get home I will need to talk to him about the appropriate times and places in which to make his presence known.

"Fine," I tell her after taking a few seconds to calm down.

"What the fuck ever," Black says and storms off to join his Galaxy teammates.

This match is going to be fucking interesting to say the least.

I turn to say something to BB about what just happened, but she's already on her way down the other end of the tunnel heading for her box.

"You're fucking welcome," I mutter to myself.

Did I not deserve a little fucking gratitude for manly show of chivalry?

A little while later BB pokes her head in the dressing room and asks for a quick word. The lads start making obscene fucking gestures and shit and I flip them off before going to talk to her. I swear no one else's agent is so fucking annoying…or dedicated. Coming in the locker room before a game is not usually how shit is done. Someone in this club has given this woman far too many privileges.

"Edward, I just wanted to say, I know this is only a friendly, but it's important after your recent…bad press to show people that on the field you are still number one. Do your best and for God sake behave yourself," she pleaded.

"Oh relax, Swan. This is the theatre of God damn dreams and I'm about to make all yours come true," I reply with a wink.

She rolls her eyes and walks off, but not before telling me to cut the crap and just play.

"Oh and by the way, Swan!" I yell after her. "That dress looks fucking amazing. Oh and nice hat!" I laugh and head back to the dressing room before she responds.

The gaff comes in ten minutes later to deliver the pre match talk.

He looked relaxed like he always did pre-season. By the end of the full season he had aged about five fucking years. We certainly never made shit easy on him when it came to winning. We were the masters of last minute goals, mostly because we're tenacious mother fuckers. Never say die when it's United.

"Lads!" The gaff bellows, breaking up the rowdy going on's in the dressing room. "Listen up. LA Galaxy have come a long way to play this game. I want you to make it worth their while. Show them what the Premier League is made of and go out there and give them a lesson in football," he encouraged. Man had a God damn way with words.

The team filters out the dressing room and into the tunnel after a few last words about tactics and plays. I hear the crowd screaming and chanting already and I hear my name being yelled like a fucking mantra.

I love it.

This is what I live for.

The adrenaline is pumping through my veins after the confrontation with Black and with the prospect of the game ahead. I don't know if there is any better feeling in the God damn world then this.

Once the all the crap and handshakes are done and whistle is blown I am someone else. I am focused. I'm a God damn animal and I want my ball.

Black is a fucking defender and a fucking left back at that. This means he is lining right up against me as I'm playing on the right wing today and linking up with Rooney and Berba at top as well.

Black smirks at me from his position on the field and I smirk right back at the cocky motherfucker. He has no bloody idea who he's messing with; on and off the field.

The game starts off at frustratingly slow pace. This can happen in the first pre season game while we all ease our selves back into things. I'm not getting the service I need from Carrick or Scholesy in the centre midfield and I'm about to lose my shit. I want to fucking get a hold of the ball and run right at that big prick with it. Pull a few cocky ass step overs and put it in the back of the net.

It's what I do.

Finally my time comes and things are going according to plan right up until the fucker decides to stick his foot out and trip me. Fortunately the ref was close and booked his ass. Friendly fucking game, my ass. This twat wants to take me down, he'll die trying. Those lemmings in the crowd don't chant my name for nothing.

The next time I have the ball I do the same thing. I take it straight down the right wing and into Black he fails to stop me this time. I pulled a couple of step overs and ran right past the fool, and shot that ball right into the back of the net. The stadium erupted and my teammates all rushed at me in excitement. 1-0 to us. I look over to Black who looks fucking livid at being out played. Get used to it, tosser, you're playing real football now against a real team, I inwardly gloat.

I do that a couple more times and pass the ball to the Roonster and he misses the first one, but puts the second one away beautifully. Black practically has steam coming out of his ears and I just flash him my biggest, cockiest grin.

"Learning something are we, Black?" I taunt him as we take our positions for the second half.

"Fuck you, Masen. You've had your fun. Shit's about to get real," he tells me.

I just laugh at him. If the first half is anything to go by, he may as well sit on the sidelines and take afternoon tea for all the good he did stopping me then.

The second half continues in the same vein as the first and he is beyond pissed now. The next time I have the ball and turn to go right past him he grabs me by the back of the shirt and yanks me to the bloody ground. I get up and ask what the fuck he's playing at and he fucking head butts me. _Head butts me._

He is shown a red card and ordered off the pitch, but I am still fucking fuming. My head is throbbing and my nose is bleeding, but after I am given a bit of treatment by the medical staff I am good to go. We end up winning the game 4-0 which is good, but I want blood. Black's blood. Fucker will pay for that mistake.

Back in the dressing room the gaff congratulates us on a good game, but takes me aside to ask if there is anything I need to tell him about me and Black. I just shrug and tell him that the blokes a prize fucking knob.

Which is the truth is it not?

The lads and I shower amidst the usual banter, most of it centering around them taking bets on who would win a full-fledged fight between me and Black. Those fuckers think they're funny betting against me.

After we finish up in the locker room we head to the player's lounge to meet up with the clubs officials, special guests and of course brunette agents.

Jazz and Emmett who sat this game out with niggling injuries are already in there with Alice and Rosalie.

I walk up to them and childishly pull on the end of my sister's hair in way of greeting.

"Ouch! Fucking hell, Edward," she curses. She still flings her arms around me and kisses my cheek and I hug her back.

I fucking love my little sister. Mess with her at your own risk, that's all I'm saying.

"Hey, Al," I say with a smile.

"Good game, big brother. You made those Galaxy boys look like total crap."

I laugh at her comment and turn my attention to the boys who are almost as fucking angry as me about the Black thing.

"Man, that fucker was lucky I wasn't on the pitch today," McCarty says, shaking his head.

"Damn right," Jazz adds. "That fucking goal you scored in the second half from that free kick though…what was it thirty, forty yards out? Fucking amazing, bro."

"What can I say, Jazz? You've seen how hard I work on that shit on training. It's finally fucking paying off," I admit.

"Emmett, I need another drink," Rosalie interrupts with another demand on her ever loving and patient boyfriend.

Rosalie Hale may very well be the queen bee among all the wives and girlfriends around here, but I don't think it would kill her to act a little less bloody spoilt.

"You know, Rose," I start with a smirk. "You could always risk breaking a fake nail to go and get it yourself, that way your boy here can finish talking to me and Jazz."

"And why the fuck would I do that? The difference is, Masen, my man knows how to treat a lady and that's why he hangs on to one for longer than fifteen minutes. Your women on the other hand need not much longer than that to figure out you're a total fucking twat," she says with her own smirk plastered on her bronzed face.

I just shake my head and tell Em good luck.

"Edward, who's that brunette over there talking to those two dudes and Carlisle? She's bloody gorgeous and she keeps looking over here," Alice says with a twinkle in her eye. She has matchmaker written all over her.

I better tell her who the 'gorgeous brunette' is before she drags me over there and 'introduces' me. I'm sure the Swan would get a kick out of that.

"That, my dear sister, is Isabella Swan, my new agent. My new _American_ agent," I inform her.

Alice's eyes are as wide as saucers. "_She_ is your agent?"

"She sure is," I confirm.

"Jazz, why didn't I know my brother had a new agent, and a girl one at that?" she asks her man, her hands on her little hips.

Jazz looks to me in a panic. My sister may be little, but she's a fucking handful.

"Sorry, babe. Must have slipped my mind. Besides he could have told you himself."

"Thanks, Jazz," I say sarcastically.

"Well I want to meet her," Alice tells me. Already forgetting that she's pissed off about not knowing I had a new agent.

I shrug and lead the way to Isabella, who excuses herself to come talk to us.

"Good game, Edward. Your two goals were amazing. I'm sorry about your head though," she says her eyes filled with concern as they look at the bruise now forming there.

"Shit happens. Listen I wanted to introduce my sister, Alice Masen. Alice this is Isabella. Isabella, Alice."

"Just Bella, please. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice," BB says as she shakes my sister's hand.

"You too, Bella and I hear you're the one who has to deal with my brother's crap now. My deepest sympathies," she says in mock seriousness.

Bella laughs and the sound makes me smile wide.

Bloody hell.

I leave her and Alice to chat and Rose joins them too.

The guys and I arrange to meet for dinner at Croma's later that night. I fucking love Croma's it's an Italian restaurant. They have one in Chorlton too where my grandparents live. It's fucking amazing.

I leave OT after exchanging pleasantries and getting enough praise to last a lifetime from board members and special guests.

A few hours later after I have changed into some grey slacks and a white button down, I'm in Croma's enjoying a fuck-awesome dinner with Em, Jazz, Rooney, Carrick, Gibson and their other halves.

"That Black prick, man. He got his ass handed to him today," Rooney says.

Rooney is the only other player on the team that the crowd fucking loves as much as me. He is an amazing striker and United is his life, despite his scouserness.

"I know right? Dude makes me look like I'm not an arrogant prick," I joke.

"And we all know that takes some doing," McCarty laughs.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, giving the back of his head a slap before going back to my roasted vegetable pasta.

"Hey, isn't that Bella over there?" Alice asks with far too much excitement.

I turn to look in the same direction as Alice and see BB sitting at a table with a man I recognize to be the LA Galaxy coach and Bella's dad. Charlie Swan.

"Excuse me," I say getting up. "I better go and say hello."

As I walk over I laugh in my own head about the fact that BB really is everywhere I go, intentionally or not.

Bella looks up as I approach the table. She looks tense and the smile she offers me is fake.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Just having dinner with some of the lads," I tell her "Thought that I'd come and say hello to you and your dad. Hello, Mr. Swan," I greet the grumpy looking motherfucker.

"Masen," he grunts "You did well today, even if you did get one of my players sent off."

Cheeky fucking wanker.

His player head butted me for Christ sake.

"Yeah, well it was nice to meet you too," I say a little sarcastically. "Bye, Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow no doubt."

She nods and I walk back to the table.

I spend the next hour trying not to watch Bella, but fail miserably. Besides my dick likes looking at her too.

After a while I notice her get up, slam her napkin on the table and storm off to the bathroom.

I am sick of seeing this woman pissed off by other fucking dickheads today.

I can't resist the urge to follow her, so I don't.

Me and my dick excuse ourselves and head in the direction of the Swan.

BPOV

"And it's in the back of the net!" the announcer yells over the speaker system.

I grin, happy for Edward on his second goal. He truly is a wonderful soccer player and I am happy to have his talent on my books.

His attitude is not so welcome. But he does have his moments.

Like before the game. Black grabbing my arm, I was fuming, ready to smack the shit out of him. Edward stormed in like some kind of military man. I still don't know what the fuck he was thinking putting himself into the middle of my heated discussion with Black. _I'm a big girl, I can handle myself._

Apparently Edward doesn't think so.

_But you like him protecting you, standing up for you. You wanted nothing more than for him to hold you while he told Black to fuck off._

_Don't talk to me right now! I'm working! _I yell internally at my inner voice.

The game continues and I spend my time talking casually with Ben and Nahuel. We keep the conversation light, about soccer and they both seem impressed that I have knowledge of not only the game but some of the history. Even though if it is mostly of the MLS.

Both of them know that Charlie Swan is my father, but they don't mention it. I'm on the other side of the pond, focused on United.

When the game ends, Nahuel pulls me to the side to speak, "We want to have Edward for lunch tomorrow. Do you think he would have to time to meet with us?"

I hold back my smile, not sure if it's a meeting with Edward to tell him they want to sponsor him or if they don't. I don't put it past Nike to do that. They would not be the first sponsor to pull shit like that.

"I believe that he can," I confidently state.

We make arrangements and I am beaming inside and bursting to tell Edward. I see him out of the corner of my eye, coming in to the room, chatting with Mr. Davids and some of the other board member as well as his fellow teammates.

I keep tabs on him as he makes his way around the room while I continue to talk about the game with Nahuel. We don't talk business, but keep the friendly conversation that we had during the game. I notice Edward finally settling with his two best friends Whitlock and McCarty.

As I'm finishing up my conversation with Ben and Nahuel, I excuse myself and brace for Edward and his group make as they make their way over to me.

Even after Edward blows off the Black incident as nothing or the two goals that he scored, he is polite, and introduces me to his sister Alice, who at first seems like she is sorry that I have Edward on my books.

But after Edward leaves, she relaxes her somewhat hyper exterior and gives me the full one twenty questions about myself.

"Alice, there really isn't that much to tell," I explain as the bombshell blond who was with McCarty joins us.

"Ah, Rose. Let me introduce you to Edward's new agent, Isabella Swan," Alice gestures to me.

"It's just Bella," I explain extending my hand to shake her noodle hand.

"The club must be desperate to want an American to work with Edward," Rose scoffs.

"I can assure you that the club isn't slumming it if that is what you are implying."

"I wasn't implying, I was saying very clearly what I think. It's the most bloody ridiculous idea the club's had since they sold Beckham," Rose snaps.

"Well if the club knew what they were doing, they wouldn't have to rely on me to fix their mistakes," I retort raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Alice, I like this one, she's got some fire," Rose coos.

I'm not sure how to respond to Rose suddenly being nice to me, so I smile, then I start to laugh at the silly banter between two people that don't even play on the team. We are arguing like two drunk men who are diehard fans.

It doesn't take long for Rose and Alice to start laughing with me, making others in the room look at us. We finally stop and regroup ourselves and continue to talking.

We talk a bit more before I excuse myself to find Charlie. Leaving the room, I pull my phone out and call him. He is finishing up packing and I tell him to meet me in the lobby of my hotel.

A few hours later, we are in a cab, on our way to dinner at Croma. Caius has made reservations for us, but called me five minutes before Charlie arrived to let me know something urgent had come up and he would not be able to make it. Then with him telling me to enjoy myself with Charlie became almost laughable as I ended the call with him.

Croma is an exquisite venue, with dark wood furniture and tables, white floors, soft lighting, large windows and steel accents. What is very refreshing are the staircases, steel rails with cables, a very industrial look.

We are lead to a table in the back. Charlie takes his normal see that looks to the entrance and I take the seat staring at the wall. At least in this restaurant there is a beautiful nude abstract painting.

"So, tell me about England," Charlie dryly starts our evening conversation.

The conversation goes on like this, through ordering and our food, my first and only glass of wine, and the three glass of scotch that Charlie drinks.

"Bella, can you just talk to Jacob?" Charlie pleads again.

I shake my head, knowing now that I was a fool to think that Charlie would let this evening go without saying something to me about Black.

"Why, Charlie? So I can have him tell me that he doesn't want me, that it was a mistake to get involved with me? Or better yet. Have him tell me that he wants me back, that it was a sorry fucking mistake sleeping with Leah. And oh, by the way, so fucking sorry that you had to witness it with your own eyes," I rant.

"Bells…" Charlie starts.

"Don't, Charlie. It's over. My life is here now. Just go back home and we can continue to ignore each other." I stand up, grab my purse and leave Charlie sitting at the table. He doesn't look shocked or even disappointed, he just looks, void. _Such a lovely, supportive father_.

I shake my head as I make my way to the bathroom to pull myself together before leaving this disaster of a dinner.

Once I refresh and gather my face back from the tears that are dying to escape, I wash my hands and prepare to leave the bathroom. I'm not planning on returning to that table, and not planning on saying goodbye. _What's the fucking point?_

Exiting the bathroom, I see Edward, staring at the door, waiting for someone. He looks concerned, but casual as he leans against the wall, foot propped up, bent at the knee.

"Edward," I coolly state passing him on my way down the long hallway.

I hear his footsteps behind me. "Isabella, wait."

"Edward, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now. I just want to go to bed."

I can feel his eyes on my backside as I continue my path down the longest hall I have ever see in a restaurant. These past few weeks, I've also been trying to ignore whatever my mind and body are trying to develop when Edward is around.

"I just want to see if you are okay. I could tell that the conversation with Charlie was a bit more heated than you needed," he offers.

Fuming, I turn storming back to where he stops dead in his tracks and point my index finger at him, "And what the fuck would you know about what others need, Edward?"

He grins at me and I want to smack him, but the urge is quickly squashed from the sight of the bruises on his forehead.

"I know exactly what you need, Isabella," Edward whispers.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, nothing," Edward states. He steps closer to me, but his facial expression is one of confusion, like he is internally battling something.

"Okay," I pause, letting his concern get to me, which causes me to switch gears, not wanting to fight some more this evening. "How's your head?"

"It's fine."

My hand reaches out and I ghost my fingers over the colored area. He doesn't flinch at my touch, but I could swear that I hear him sigh, almost relaxing.

"Good, don't want to mess up your money maker." My snide remark brings Edward to alert and his face does a one-eighty, fuming mad, all daggers pointing to me.

"Money maker? What the fuck? Am I a piece of meat or something?" Edward asks.

"Yes, you are. You're a great soccer player who just so happens to be handsome. I thought with all the playboy shit that you pull, you would know that by now," I retort.

He smiles at my statement.

"Don't smile at me, you know what you look like," I warn him.

He steps closer to me, and I back up, placing my backside against the wall. The lighting in the hallway is dim, and the tension between the two of us is deep.

Before either of us can comprehend what it is that is going on between the two of us, our bodies react.

We kiss.

And I'm not talking about a simple, chaste kiss that belongs on the front of a magazine cover. I'm talking about melt your body to the floor in a puddle of goo that Edward has to scoop up when he is done invading my mouth and his hands roaming my body.

His hands wrap around my body, pulling me in. My hands weave into his hair, scratching.

Our tongues are fighting, but he is hot, his mouth, his hands, his body. He grabs my ass, pulling me against him. That's when I feel it, his hard cock.

_Shit! What the fuck am I doing!_

I push him back, tearing my body and mouth away from his, and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. Shaking my head, I need to do something to right this, so that things aren't awkward. There is only one thing I know what to do, I slap him.

"Go home, Edward. Get some rest. We are having lunch with Nike tomorrow," I calmly tell him.

He stares at me, in shock, but his face is flushed and he looks like he wants to kiss me again. I put some more space between us as I smooth my dress out before I walk away from him, down the hall and out of the restaurant.

The next morning, I send Edward a text, telling him what to wear and where to meet me. I give him one hour advance to our luncheon, just to be on the safe side.

Without me picking him up, I have no idea if he will be on time or not.

Wearing my midnight navy pencil skirt and matching suit jacket with my blood red silk shirt, I slip on my blood red heels and make my way to the luncheon.

Standing in front of the Urbis building, it's fifteen minutes before I told Edward to arrive as I regroup my thoughts, making plans to nip it in the bud if he dares mention the kiss from last night.

_This is business. Nothing personal._

Surprisingly, a few minutes before he is due, Edward walks from down the street in the suit that I requested. _Hubba Hubba! _He looks beyond sinful, everything that he should be and everything that I should run from.

He opens the doors for me as we enter the building.

"We have reservations in an hour upstairs at The Modern, but I wanted to go over a few things with you first."

Edward nods and stays silent while we walk through the lobby and take a seat to talk. I tell him about Ben and Nahuel, and what Nike might be looking to do. Edward's eyes sparkle as he listens intently to me.

"Did you get all that?" I ask. Edward hasn't spoken a word, just nods and staring directly at me.

"Yes," he quietly answers.

Not knowing what is going through his mind at the moment, I just stand up and make my way to the elevators. We have thirty minutes till they arrive and want us to be seated and comfortable before.

The elevator arrives and we are the only ones to step inside. Edward is still quiet, and I have to make sure that he is up to doing this.

"Edward, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to make a good impression," he states.

He leans on the side of the elevator and I take a moment to look him over. _Ah, and there is it, right in his face._ He is overwhelmed, which in his position, I would have the same feelings.

"You will, just be yourself," I tell him.

I hear him mumbling to himself, but just let him get this out of his system.

Thirty minutes later, we stand and greet Ben and Nahuel as they join us at our table.

The Modern is another great restaurant, sleek and sophisticated. There is one whole wall that is floor-to-ceiling windows, providing an amazing view of Manchester.

Lunch is casual, but it is during desert that Ben speaks of what we are here for.

"Edward, what do you think about Nike becoming one of your sponsors? More to the point, your main sponsor?"

I look from Ben to Edward. I'm working hard at hiding my own excitement. Edward on the other hand is beaming.

"Bloody hell," Edward whispers.

"I take that as a yes?" Nahuel asks.

"That's a bloody hell yes," Edward grins.

"Wonderful," Ben starts. "But there are a few conditions."

"What conditions?" I ask. This is the part that I step in and make sure that Edward is not getting screwed.

Ben leans over and pulls out a nice thick contract and hands it over to me. "Take a look at this, have your legal department review, but the short and sweet, Edward, you have to behave, you have to continue your community service beyond what you originally intended, and you need to keep winning."

"I think I can agree to that," Edward confidently states.

My eyes shoot up from looking over the first several pages to see Edward beaming with pride. Internally I'm beaming too, but I'm his agent and I have to keep calm, so the mask is on.

"Well, gentlemen, I think Edward and I need to discuss a few things," I state as I wipe my mouth and place my napkin on the table. "Are you ready to go, Edward?"

I stand up, and immediately all three men stand up. We shake hands and Edward allows me to lead him out of the restaurant and out of the building without so much as a word.

As we are leaving the luncheon, I'm trying desperately to hide the grin on my face. Edward walks with me through the lobby to hail a cab. I notice Edward still grinning like a fool.

Sitting down in the cab, I finally let out a little squeak of excitement.

I look over at Edward and he laughs. His smile, his laugh, it's nothing but wonderful.

"Congratulations," I whisper.

"Thank you," he offers.

The rest of the cab ride continues to be silent as we make our way back to my hotel. Once we arrive, the valet opens the door to let me out.

"Come on up and we'll talk about this new adventure." I request.

He nods as his eyes glaze over while looking at me.

Ten minutes later, we are in my hotel room and I am opening a bottle of champagne that I requested to have on hand at all times in my room. Pouring us a glass, we both unleash our full smiles.

"To your new sponsor," I offer raising my glass towards Edward.

"To Nike," Edward responds.

We toast and drink, as my phone begins to ring.

"I bet this is Caius, he is dying to know how things went," I explain. "Hello," I answer my phone and turn away from Edward to walk towards my bedroom.

"Bella," Black breathes.

My footsteps stop.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I told you before, I don't want to hear anything that you have to say, Black."

"I don't know how to say this…" he leads.

"Stop calling, please," I whisper.

I don't know if Edward is listening, but he doesn't need to hear this.

"Leah's pregnant," Black states.

"Black, why the fuck would you call me to tell me this? Like I give a shit. What, did you feel like pulling my heart out and stomping on it some more?" I sneer.

"I just thought you would like to know," he quietly states.

"Black, if I wanted to know anything about you, I would still be in L.A.!" I shout at the phone. I push the end button and throw it down on the couch.

Edward comes up behind me and pulls me to come sit down on the couch.

My head goes in my hands, my body trying to release the flood of tears that are being held at bay by my mind.

Edward pulls me to his chest and I release my sobs. "I don't even know why I am crying," I whimper.

Edward lets me cry, rubbing my shoulder and holding me close. A few minutes go by and I pull back, reaching for some tissues on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be about you and your new sponsor."

"What the fuck did Black say?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to get a new phone number, block him, do whatever it takes to rid him from my life."

"And will that heal your heart too?" Edward asks. He raises my head with his hand and strokes my cheek.

A few stray tears stain my cheek and he wipes them away.

"Edward, I…" I start as he interrupts me.

"Don't beat yourself up over Black, you're better than that."

We are deep again, and I want to give in, but this time, I'm holding on to myself with both arms. Edward seems to be conflicted too.

_What in the hell is going on with the two of us?_

"I think I better leave," Edward whispers.

"I think you should too," I agree.

Edward leaves, the door closing behind him, and I lean back on the couch, trying to not think about anything; about Edward and that kiss or about Black and his thoughtless brain.

I'm not sure how much time goes back, the sun is still out, but you can tell it is getting later in the day.

There is a knock at the door. I turn and look at it, wondering who it could be.

"Bella?" A soft voice from the other side asks.

I stand up, stretching as I walk, my body stiff from sitting still for so long, to answer the door.

Opening the door, I find who I expect the voice belongs too, "Hi, Alice."

"How about we go get some dinner?" she offers.

Dinner turns into a chick fest, dishing on men. I tell her about Black. She is the first person that I have really talked to about the whole situation. But it's good, almost cathartic.

At the end of dinner, she insists that I come out with her and Rose. They have a girl's night at this karaoke bar and belt out tunes and drink.

Sounds good, so I accept.

This puts me on stage, piss ass drunk, singing _Use Me by Bill Withers_.

I'm not sure if the song has the right story, but the words fit at some point, and I keep my voice low, singing more to myself than to the crowd.

As the slow starts the end, I see an angry Edward stalking up the stage.

I stare him down and grin as I continue to sing. But he doesn't stop. He reaches the stage and pulls my ragdoll body of the stage, throwing me over his shoulder and walking out of the bar.

I can't protest but giggle, slapping him on the ass a little.

"Eddie," _giggle _,"can you put me," _giggle,_ "down."

"Goodnight, Bella!" Alice and Rose yell in unison as I'm hauled out of the bar.

There is an awaiting cab outside that I don't see, but that Edward places me in. He pushes me over and sits down next to me.

I hear him tell the driver an address, but I sigh, getting comfortable next to Edward.

Once the cab takes off, I look at Edward, my head resting on his shoulder. I place my hand on his face and giggle. That's the last thing I remember.

**AN: Dirtycheekymonkeys has launched its first O/S contest. The theme is 'A face in the crowd' Details are posted on our profile as well as the Twific News website where you can also pull a banner for your story. **

**Soccerward and Agentella both have twitter accounts as do DCM DirtyCM'S**

**You can also follow Chartwilightmom (same name) and me Snowhitequeen_ .**

**Thanks for reading, please let us know what you think. And don't forget to check the blogs for teasers. **

**SWQ and CTM x**


	7. Chapter 6: Not myself tonight

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV.**

**If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom. (Important please read)**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**Red Devil**

**Chapter 6**

**Not myself tonight.**

**Song - not myself tonight by Xtina.**

**EPOV**

She slapped me.

She fucking slapped me.

What a monumental bitch.

The kiss though, that was fucking hot as the fiery pits of hell. I've had sex that wasn't a patch on that.

What was this woman doing to me?

I want to hate her. I want to hate that she makes my heart constrict when she smiles. I want to hate that the taste of her tongue will live in my memory till the day I fucking die. I want to hate her for making me care.

I don't care.

Well I do, but not like this, not in this way. She is changing me. My dick is constantly hard and is whining like a little bitch at me to hurry up and plunder her lands.

I want to not care.

But I can't. Not after that kiss, not now I know how it feels to have her body pressed so tightly into mine and to know how she just _fits_. No. I'm bloody screwed.

I want her near me again. My dick wants her near him again. The entire time Bella and I were kissing he was screaming, "Too many clothes, too many clothes." He's a noisy motherfucker.

I make my excuses to the boys and their girls after that. I need to go home. My body wants to go to Bella's hotel and finish what we started, but my mind tells me that's not a good idea. I listen for once and stay put. I immerse myself in computer games and even have a couple of beers on the sly. That will teach the cow to slap me.

The next morning I wake and the cold hard reality of rejection hits me. I was so stunned by the kiss itself and BB slapping me that I failed to see I had been utterly rejected.

This was new. New and fucking humiliating.

Edward Masen doesn't get rejected…well except by my dad, but I am not going _there_ right now.

I feel deflated as I shower and dress. After what little breakfast I can stomach, I don't feel better. The food is sitting heavy on my stomach.

Even my insides can't take rejection.

My phone chirps from where I sit on the sofa. It's her. She wants me to meet her at the Urbis building.

I don't want to go, but I do go want to go. I don't want to deal with the awkwardness I am sure will now exist between me and the Swan, but I want to see her and I want this deal.

My life has never been this complicated and my dick has never been so angry.

This is all her fault, but I can't blame her for how I feel…can I?

All these new thoughts and feelings and the pressure of making sure I pull this thing off with the reps overwhelms me.

Another foreign emotion.

I fire off a quick reply telling her I'll meet her.

Before I know it, it's time.

I have to face her and I have to not be a dick to her or the reps. Easier said than done my friends let me tell you.

I arrive a few minutes early. Just another weird ass new thing for me to do. Again I want to blame BB.

I spot Bella straightaway and so does my dick. He tries to open my zipper to get a better look at the gorgeous woman wearing the blue pencil skirt and stunning red blouse. I want to rip it off her and take her right here on the pavement. My dick nods his agreement furiously and looks in his wallet for a condom. I tell him he's getting a little ahead of himself…he flips me off and calls me a wanker. I tell him it takes one to know one. He just glares at me with his one eye.

I decide to ignore the little fucker and actually talk to the object of his affections.

I open the door to the building and we walk into the lobby and Bella leads me to the seating area. She starts to tell me about the possible deal with Nike and how best to present myself. I am in awe of this woman as she speaks_. She _overwhelms me. Her knowledge and intelligence are sexier than I've given her credit for before. I suddenly feel ashamed. Shallow. My dick scoffs and tells me his only interest is her lady garden. I tell him he's a fucking asshole. He tells me he's not, but to look around the corner if that's my thing.

She wants to know if I got everything she told me. My yes is quiet. I am so overcome with everything. I feel hurt more than anything. I finally realize the ache in my chest is _hurt_. I have not been able to get her fucking taste out of my mind and she is acting as if it never even happened.

The fucking ice queen is back.

I don't like it. Not one little bit.

We make our way to the elevators with thirty minutes to spare.

I'm quiet. Thinking. I think of the meeting and how I don't want to fuck it up. I could use the money to sort out the mess my past gambling caused.

BB, being as perceptive as ever, picks up on it and asks me if I'm okay. I suppress the urge to snap at her. How the fuck does she think I am? This is all her bloody fault, the bitch.

I rattle off a crappy answer about wanting to make a good impression. I mean, this is not me. I don't give a fuck what other people think, no matter what shit is riding on it. It's just not me.

I lean against the side of the elevator and BB tells me to just be myself. Ha! Myself is a fucking twat. Does she want to lose this deal or what?

Maybe I overestimated her intelligence.

I mumble something to that effect under my breath, but I don't think she hears. Which is a good thing?

We wait in the Modern for the thirty minutes. Ben and Nahuel arrive and the meeting goes well. The deal is mine and I'm pretty fucking pleased. The only thing I'm not so keen on is the rigid goddamn conditions. Winning certainly isn't a fucking issue, but I'm a little pissed that I'm expected to make more small talk with people that are so old they witnessed the crucifixion first hand. And if one more fucking person tells me to behave I'm going to fucking show them how badass I can be. I want to argue and the cocky twat in me is begging to make a snarky comment, but I hold it back. This deal is still too sweet to fuck up.

We say goodbye to the reps and make our way down in the elevator. I'm grinning like a goddamn Cheshire cat. Even the stupid conditions aren't enough to dampen my now brilliant mood.

We go outside and grab a taxi. Bella lets out this cute as hell squeak of excitement and we laugh…together. My heart beats wildly. In this moment I realize how fucked I am.

At some point this woman took ownership of me.

How the fuck this even happened is beyond me. I blame my dick. He is a sneaky little fucker. His constant need to get into Bella's knickers has awoken something deeper.

Something that both scares and excites me.

BB sits in the taxi smiling. It's beautiful. She leans in to me and whispers, "Congratulations" to me and my dick groan as her breath wafts across my ear.

She is the queen of mixed signals as well as ice. I am lost and I am happy. Isabella just became my all.

We end up back at the hotel Bella is living in. She breaks out the champers. And we are happy and relaxed, but yesterday is still not discussed

Why?

We toast to the new deal and drink.

Bella's phone sounds off.

It's Black. I know this when she greets him coldly.

Whatever he is telling her is making her sad, angry. I am now I'm pissed. What more damage does this prick need to cause her? I know he's the reason for her sometimes cool exterior.

She yells at him and hangs up.

I go to her. My body leads the way before my mind catches up. I pull her down onto the couch and rub her back.

My hand is on fucking fire with every pass I make over her body. I need her. She is fucking oblivious and I have a feeling whatever just happened with Black isn't going to help my case.

I ask her what happened. She won't tell me anything except that she's going to block his number. My dick likes this as much as I do. He wants no one else sniffing round her lady garden.

I tell her not to beat herself up over that fucking waste of perfectly good air space.

Another moment comes and goes between us. She pulls back and I'm not sure I would have gone with my instinct to jump her right now anyway. She's vulnerable. And I am not that much of a prat.

I tell her I need to leave. I'm not sure my gentlemanly behavior will last.

She agrees that I need to leave. I don't show her the hurt these words cause me. I am still Edward fucking Masen and I am not a pussy.

As I leave the hotel I phone my sister. I don't want Bella to be alone and as far as I know she's made no friends here yet. She's been far too busy riding my ass 24/7.

Alice readily agrees to go. She liked Bella very much after meeting her at the game the other day and I'm relieved Bella will have someone to talk to.

Besides I am no fucking good at this girly soul searching bullshit.

And I want to hump her leg like a horny little Yorkshire terrier. That's just not helpful.

I decide to call Em and Jazz and share the good news about Nike.

They are both very happy for me and suggest meeting at my place for a few celebratory beers…light ones of course…for fuck's sake.

Thirty minutes later I hear a pounding at the door. It's Emmett. Only he knocks on my door like a twat.

"What up, mother fucker?" Emmett booms as he waltzes into my place.

"Not much, just busy taking over the world one sponsorship at a time," I grin smugly.

"Oh look at him, he gets one little deal and we are no longer worthy," Jazz jokes.

"It's not my fault you fools have no game."

"Hey, we are all about the bloody game, brother. Who the fuck do you think got us that clean sheet record last season, its sure wasn't you and your dancing shoes, pretty boy," Emmett laughs and punches my shoulder. That shit fucking hurts.

"What's this I hear about the girls going to Bella's rescue tonight?" Jazz asks.

I sigh. I remember the sadness in her eyes. I fucking hated it. "She needed girl talk, naturally that is not my department so I called in the reinforcements." I shrug.

I think I pulled off nonchalant.

Jazz arches his eyebrow suspiciously "And you went to that trouble for your agent? The same agent you have done nothing but complain about for weeks?"

I shrug again "I'm not an asshole, Jazz, she has no one else to turn to."

He nods. The conversation is over. The drinking is not. We pound a few Bud Lights and Emmett excuses himself to take a call from Rosalie.

When he comes back in he's grinning like a goddamn fool.

"Lads. Get your coats we're going to a karaoke bar."

What the hell?

"Why?" Jazz asks voicing my question.

"Because the girls are there and singing _and _from what I can tell fucking hammered. I don't know about you pussies, but I am not missing this shit."

So we go. To a fucking karaoke bar. The paps will fucking love this.

I walk in and see Bella on stage singing that Bill Withers song, _Use me._

She is fucking wasted and her body is swaying so fucking seductively to the music that every guy in the fucking place is openly drooling.

No fucking way. My dick roars and grabs his club. "Lead the charge, Edward," he screams and I do. I storm to stage grab Bella and put her over my shoulder.

I stalk outside and Bella is giggling and making very weak demands to be put down. I pay attention to none of it. I hear Rose and Alice scream out a drunken good bye, but I pay them no mind either.

Luck is on my side and a cab is sitting out front. I stick Bella in it and climb in after her. I tell the cabbie to take me home to my place. He nods and makes his way.

BB rests her head on my shoulder and I feel…I just feel.

She puts a hand on my face and giggles. I shake my head and internally groan. Drunken fucking birds.

I look down at Bella and laugh out loud when I see she's passed out.

In no time at all we arrive home. I pay the cabbie and lift a now snoring Bella into my arms and carry her inside.

She doesn't stir when I shift a little to get my keys. She doesn't stir when I walk to my bedroom and she doesn't stir when I lay her down. I stand at the foot of the bed and wrestle with my conscience over whether or not to undress her.

I finally settle on, fuck no! I remember her reaction in the hotel room when she thought we were crossing the line again.

I wonder to the kitchen and pour a glass of iced water and find a couple of paracetamol. I place them on the bedside table and pull up a chair and sit and watch her as she sleeps. I'm scared to leave her in case she pukes and fucking chokes to death or some shit.

That would be fucking unacceptable.

She sleeps soundly and her breathing relaxes me. Her breathing is vital.

She mumbles in her sleep. I make out my name a few times and each time I do my stomach turns excitedly and I grin…whether I want to or not.

Somewhere between log cabins and hotel rooms I have relinquished all control to this woman who sleeps on my bed.

But why?

The next morning, I leave Bella sleeping and go to take a shower. By the time I am done she has left.

But why?

I resist the urge to phone her. I settle for a text telling her I hope she is okay and made it home safely.

I get nothing back.

I sit around for a while and mope. I hate feeling so…rejected…rejected again.

A gentle knock at the door brings me out of my ridiculous fucking emoness.

I open it to find Victoria standing there wearing, well very little. My dick shrugs. She is not BB. He does not have any interest in her and merely resumes making plans that involve carving an E into Bella's pussy using nothing but his potent spunk, his version of claiming the territory.

I shake my head at his ridiculous ramblings. Even I know that's going a little too far.

"What do you want, Victoria?" I ask her.

Why I never saw how fake was before is beyond me.

"Are you going to let me in first?" she smiles. I'm guessing it's supposed to be seductive but comes off more like she just sucked on a sour lemon…or a cheesy dick.

I sigh heavily but let her in. Whatever her reason for coming here I don't want to air this shit for the world to see.

She walks into my front room and sits down on my couch; she is far too fucking comfortable for my liking.

"Well?" I say wanting this over with. Now.

"I've decided I forgive you for leaving me in the alley, I want us to cut the bullshit and make a real go of this," she tells me.

I roar in laughter.

"I wasn't looking for your forgiveness or a relationship with you. Was my ignoring your calls and texts not obvious enough for you?"

She giggles. I have no idea what's funny. Except for maybe her hair. Why I have never noticed how ridiculous it is. Buy a bloody comb woman or some frizz ease. BB's hair is soft like silk.

Vic's hair looks like she's been dragged through a bush backwards…many times.

"Edward, stop playing hard to get. It's a little late for that," she says as she stands and makes her way over to me.

I take a step back. My dick urges me to take another one.

"I know you want me. You always have. You get hard just thinking about me. We're good together. I need you, Edward. Let's stop fighting this."

I shake my head. "The only thing I'm fighting is the urge to throw up on your cheap hooker heels. Now get this into your head…if it can get past that disaster you call a hair do that is. I don't want you. I don't need you. I will _never _need you. I am not your meal ticket or your pass to celebrity. Now take a hint and fuck off before I make you."

She recoils from my words and looks like she's just been slapped with a nine iron.

Then she looks livid. She grabs her clearly fake designer bag off my couch and storms off to the front door.

"You'll be fucking sorry, Edward. No one makes a fool out of me and no one speaks to me like that _ever!" _I laugh at her empty threat.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Victoria." I give her a nudge out the door and slam it shut behind her.

My dick applauds me on getting rid of the red haired one. He starts to hang bunting and blow up balloons. He sees this as the last hurdle to gaining entry into the garden.

I think he's a little too optimistic.

Bella is not rejecting me because of Victoria. She's rejecting me because of me.

*~Go United~**~Go United~**~Go United~**~Go United~**~Go United~*

BPOV

My mind wakes up, listening as someone starts a shower. I keep my eyes closed and my body still. _Where the fuck am I?_

I take a deep breath and question is answered. The distinctive smell of sweat, musk and sunshine fills the room, and are soak in the material that I am surrounded by.

Edward.

_I must be in his apartment. Did he bring me here? Did we sleep together? What the fuck happened last night?_

My mind rewinds; Black's phone call, Alice, Rose, karaoke, drinks, shots, Bill Withers.

_Great._

I roll my eyes at myself. I shouldn't have been so stupid to drink like that, letting Black get to me.

I take another deep breath, my hands wrapping around the material pulling it to my nose. Inhaling, I memorize the smell that is distinctively Edward.

My eyes pop open and sure enough, I'm lying in his bed. My hands feel around and I find that I am still in my clothes. Well, thank fuck for small miracles.

_Not that you wouldn__'__t have wanted to have sex with him._

_I didn__'__t say that I didn__'__t want to have sex with him, I just think it is a bad idea. I__'__m his agent, and mixing business and pleasure has not worked out so well for me in the past, so shut it,_ I snap back at my inner monologue.

I take a deep breath and take in the room, no sign of Edward, but the shower is running from the bathroom. Taking that as a sign for me to leave, I hop out and put my shoes on that are at side of the bed before I rush myself out the door.

Hailing a cab, I realize that I don't have my purse, my cell phone or any money. I'll just get him to wait once we get back to the hotel while I get some money. The drive is silent and I try and remember what happened last night. The last thing that I remember is Edward rushing the stage and throwing me over his shoulder, effectively dragging me out of the bar.

I shake my head at my actions. How could I have let myself get that drunk, or let Edward drag me out of that bar? God, I just hope there weren't any photographers around to get evidence of that.

Before I know it, the cab is pulling up to the hotel. I tell him to wait for a second, and he agrees without argument. Stepping out I am greeted by Alice, who is standing there with my purse in hand, and a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Nothing happened," I growl at her.

"I didn't say anything," she smirks back. She hands me my purse and I open it to retrieve some money for the cab.

Alice continues to smirk and follows me as I walk briskly through the lobby and to the elevators.

Once the doors close, she speaks, "So if nothing happened, tell me what _did_ happen?"

Sighing, I place my hand over my face to hide the disgust showing, "I don't know. The last thing I remember is that Edward threw me over his shoulder and was carrying me out of the bar."

"Maybe this will help," Alice states.

I remove my hand from my face and see Alice holding out a folded newspaper.

"Oh please Lord, don't tell me this is what I think it is," I state, taking the paper.

Opening it up, she has conveniently folded it to the page of interest, a few sections in, and a few pages in on, is a semi-large picture of Edward carrying my over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. My hair is covering my face, and Edward has his arm slung around me, his hand almost on my ass.

I look up to see Alice grinning, "Come on, go get cleaned up and we can go get some lunch."

An hour later, we are eating a much-needed brunch, tucked into a corner booth in a small café. Rose has joined us and we are laughing talking about Edward and his many 'issues'.

"So why is it that your brother is the way he is? With the ladies, I mean. Everything that I have read about his past, he has never had a steady girlfriend?" I ask Alice as I take a sip of my coffee.

"I'm not really sure. Edward has always been this way, the only one that he has been seen with more than once is Victoria," Alice replies.

"The red head?" I ask her to confirm.

"She is a selfish, royal bitch, and the only reason that she's going after Edward is for status and celebrity. She could care less about his career or anything else," Rose explains.

"You must have him on a tight leash these days. I haven't seen Victoria sniffing around since you became his agent," Alice states.

"He's not my submissive, Alice. I wouldn't say tight leash, just keeping a close eye on him. He has a track record of doing the wrong thing, and I take my job seriously. I can't afford to mess things up and neither can he," I explain.

After that, the subject switches to something else and the rest of the brunch is clear of any Edward talk. We finish up and make promises to get together again in a few days.

I make my way back to the hotel, take a nap, drink a million gallons of water then take a run on the treadmill they have in the hotel gym. Everything I do is an attempt at distraction, but all I think of is Edward.

He is completely wrong for me; he is a client, arrogant, cocky, disrespectful, and irresponsible.

But there are other sides to Edward, ones that he hides from others, including himself; kind, respectful, understanding, loyal and caring. He proves this with his community service, the small things that he does when he thinks no one is watching and with his actions last night. Black would have let me stay on that stage, make an ass of myself and then, God, I don't want to think about what he would have done afterwards.

_He probably would have taken you home, left you on the couch and ran back out to his whore._

Settling on my bed, I open my laptop to check on my emails, nothing too serious, but there is one very interesting one, The Annual Sports Writer's Banquet the night after the season opener. Edward has been invited, plus one, and I have been invited, plus one. It's formal, a fundraiser for Sports Relief.

I don't bother to check with Edward, but RSVP for him, saying yes to the plus one, knowing that he will probably bring some blond as arm candy.

In thinking about attending myself, it would be a good networking event, and I could keep an eye on Edward from a close range. So I RSVP for myself, no to the plus one.

The next day, practice resumes and I spend my time in the stands, watching Edward and the rest of the team. He glances over in my direction and I give him a soft smile, hoping to convey my gratitude for helping me the other night. He returns the smile, and offers a small wave.

Blushing, I bring my focus down to some papers in my lap. After a few minutes, I raise my head back and watch him again during practice. I hold in a groan as he removes his shirt, wipes the sweat and resumes kicking the ball around with his team mates, the muscles on his toned torso, moving like a symphony of practiced coordination. All I want to do is have him rush me now and take me roughly here in the stands.

After practice, I wait outside the lockers, while he showers and changes. When he comes out, both of us give matching soft smiles again.

"Hi," I offer.

"Hi," he sweetly replies.

"Um, thanks for the other night."

"Er, no problem."

We leave and I drive him to lunch and I go over his schedule during the last two weeks of practice before the season starts.

He has more community service, and he has one more meeting with Nike before the first game of the season, to go over some ad layouts and other options that they are considering.

"One more thing, have you ever been to the Annual Sports Writer's Banquet?" I ask. I know it's annual, but I don't know if that means the first or the fifth.

"Um, sure. I been since I have been in the league," he explains.

"Good, well I already sent in your RSVP for you, and told them that you would have a plus one," I start. "I'm assuming that you probably take Victoria, but I highly recommend that you don't. Find someone else that you haven't been photographed with a million times please."

"Victoria? Why the fuck would I take Victoria?"

"I just assumed that she…" I start.

"Don't assume shit. Victoria is just a WAG wannabe. I don't want a woman who just wants me for my money and status. I need to think more about the kind of people I mix with, especially now I'm actually getting some good press for once. I need to stay away from her. She's trouble. Besides, she was never truly my type," Edward explains.

"And what exactly is your 'type'?" I question.

"Um, someone who can handle all the shit that comes with being with someone like me for a start. Someone strong, caring, genuine, trustworthy and of course it doesn't...I mean wouldn't hurt that's she's sexy as hell."

I realize as Edward states this, he is staring me directly in the eye and that he could be talking about me. As that realization hits, a full body blush covers my body.

"Oh, okay. Well, I will just email you the info for the RSVP then you can add your plus one name in once you have one," I respond trying to close the subject.

"Are you going?" Edward quietly asks.

"Yes, but I'm there for work reasons," I explain.

"No date?"

"No."

"Oh."

The rest of the lunch is quiet.

The next two weeks are similar to what we have been doing; practice, Edward's community service, along with cooking for the both of us each night. What is different though is Edward's willingness and cooperation. It's like he hit a turning point and has either given up on fighting me or is agreeable to making this agent/client relationship work.

Either way, I'm happy not to be pushing and pulling every step of the way.

In fact, I would go as far as to say that Edward is putting forth effort to make things enjoyable between the two of us.

At the retirement home, he smiles more and makes an effort to flirt with the older women, causing most of them to blush. Funny thing, I end up blushing right along with them.

Then with the kids, he interacts with them even more than before, bringing smiles to their faces. It makes mine own smile brighter. Watching him, I can't help but grin, afterwards leaving my cheeks hurting from smiling and laughing too much.

Just seeing him rough housing around with one little brown-headed boy in particular, makes me wonder about if that were our son. The thought makes my heart warm, but the warmth can't escape the prison that I have put my heart in.

As I cook for him each night, he slowly changes from sitting on the couch watching sports to standing in the kitchen watching me, to talking with me then eventually helping me prepare dinner. He asks me about home, growing up and what's it like having Charlie as a father. I ask him about the academy and his family.

One particular night, I decide to go a little deeper in subject with Edward. I ask him questions and tell myself that it's just getting to know my client better and nothing more. Deep down I know the truth.

_The truth is, Edward is a sweet guy, and he is trying to be better. You like him, more than just a client or a friend and he likes you too._

_But I can__'__t let myself become emotionally attached or even romantically involved with a player/client. Just look with happened with Black,_ I explain to my inner monologue.

"Why did you start gambling?" He has been so open lately, I only hope me broaching this subject doesn't set us back.

"Because I had too much money and too much god damn time and no American agent 007ing my ass," he snaps back.

I shudder at his tone, taking in his response and dropping the subject like a dead dog.

The morning of the first game of the season arrives. I wake up early and eat a power breakfast before a quick morning run in the hotel gym. After showering and fixing my hair, I put on some light makeup before slipping on a red Escada gathered-neck dress, and a pair of soft red suede Pelle Modas. These happen to be one of my favorite shoes, and I am especially saving them for today. This is the Wrigley, a peep toe pump with a 4 ¾ inch stiletto heel and 1 ½ inch double platform. Something about a fuckhot heel to make a woman feel fuckhot.

Not that I am trying to look fuckhot for anyone.

_Liar._

I ignore my inner monologue and make my way to OT for the game.

Arriving about two hours outside of game time, I make my way towards the locker room to find Edward just arriving too.

"Edward," I loudly state to get his attention as his hand reaches for the locker room door.

As he turns I bite my lip and hold in a massive groan. He is utterly delicious in his United blazer. His hair is more of a mess than I have seen lately, most likely from his hand pulling on the strands.

I make my way toward him, stopping myself as I think of launching into his arms for a full body hug. "I just wanted to remind you that the Nike photographers are on the side lines taking pictures today," I remind him.

His hand falls to his side as he releases the door handle and he takes a step closer to me. The familiar scent that is Edward envelops my body, and I can't help but take a deep pull.

"Why do I get the feeling they won't be the only one watching me intently? The way you're biting your lip, Miss Swan, and the way your skin is flushing tells me you will be watching EVERYTHING I do as well," Edward purrs.

"Would it be wrong of your agent to watch EVERYTHING you do?"

"No, but it might be wrong of her to stare at my ass in front of half the board."

"It doesn't help that you tend to show your ass to the world more than you sit on it," I retort.

He takes a step close, his body almost pressing up against mine.

"Do you think about my ass a lot, Bella? I think about yours…in the shower...in my bed...everywhere," he whispers.

He steps closer, his breath is warm as it caresses my face. I lean forward, almost pressing my lips to his ear. "What exactly is going on here, Edward?"

"The same thing that's been going on since the moment I laid eyes on you. I want you, so badly I can fucking taste it and I'm sick of pretending I don't. You want me too. When are you going to let go and just fucking feel, Bella?"

"I can't, Edward. I've been hurt too badly. My heart can't take being broken again," I whisper as a traitor tear falls down my face.

"Who said anything about hurting you? If you were mine, Bella, I'd treat you like a fucking queen."

His words, they sound so sincere. I brush my lips against his cheek as my mouth is being pulled towards his.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the door to the locker room open, "Masen, the gaff wants you."

I look over and see Jasper's head sticking out of the door.

We both take a deep breath before Edward pulls away turns to join his team.

I make my way to the agency's box, take a seat in the empty room and collect my thoughts.

_Could Edward really like me? But why? I nothing but a bitch to him, and I__'__m damaged, carrying baggage like a sign over my head that say __'__skip this one__'__._

I'm shaken from my thoughts as Caius and Felix enter the box. We talk, business of course, and both give me praise for working so hard with Edward.

The game is nothing but fantastic with Edward playing on the right wing, putting in an assist to Rooney for first goal and then scores the second himself from a free kick 30 yards out.

He scores a third after bypassing Cole on the Chelsea team and linking up with Giggsy, the goal is ruled offside and that's when he decides to mouth off at the ref about his incorrect decision.

"What is he doing now?" I mumble to myself as I see Edward getting a yellow card for dissent.

Edward is called to the side of the field where I can see Carlisle reprimanding him, most likely telling him to cool it or he will be subbed. If there is one thing on this earth that I know about Edward, he always wants to play soccer, and he will do anything to play it, including keeping his mouth shut.

After the game, I'm making my way around the player's lounge, saying hello to everyone when I turn to continue my circuit, slamming into a large, hard object.

Before I can fall to the ground, a set of strong arms wrap around me to help steady my almost failing body. Once I steady myself, I look up to come face-to-face with Liam Birkshire, the striker for Chelsea.

"Excuse me," I squeak out.

Once I get a good look at Liam, I blush. He is very handsome up close; an angular face with sharp features, dark chestnut hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He is large, muscular, and built more like an American football player than a soccer player.

"No apologizes necessary," Liam purrs out. He releases me and I straighten myself before extending my hand to introduce myself.

"Bella Swan, agent," I offer.

"Liam Birkshire, striker," he replies, smiling.

"I know who you are, Liam. But what are you doing in the United player's lounge?"

"Oh, I was in the academy with some of these guys and wanted to come by to say hi. We rarely get to speak these days with all the travelling," he explains.

We continue to talk, getting lost in conversations that extend beyond soccer. As I notice the room starting to clear, I glance at my watch and notice that I have spent all my time talking to Liam. I look up and glance around the room to find Edward, McCarty and Whitlock in the corner talking and looking in our direction.

"Bella, could I ask you something?" Liam asks pulling my attention back to him.

"Didn't you just ask?" I smartly reply. He laughs, full and hearty. But the laugh does nothing for me, just fills the air around us.

"Funny. No, I was wondering do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"Um," I mumble, caught off guard by his question.

"There is this Annual Writer's Banquet and I would love if you would attend with me," he requests.

I glance over and see Edward, his jaw is clenched and his body is ridgid.

My mouth speaks before I have a chance to think about my answer, "Sure, I'm attending anyway."

After the words leave my mouth, Edward storms past me and out the door.

I try and not focus on what Edward's reaction could mean, but bring my attention back to Liam.

We make plans for him to pick me up at the hotel at eight.

As I leave the room, I swiftly make my way to the Land Rover, only to find Edward leaning up against the side, his head hung like someone just shot his dog.

Fuck, now I feel like shit.

"Great game, Edward. You know that you are going to get fined right?"

"Like I give a shit about that," Edward snaps.

"Well, you should give a shit. I give a shit. That's all I ever do," I yell back. I don't even give him a chance to respond but get into the Land Rover and drive off, leaving him standing in the parking lot, steaming mad.

I pick up my phone as I pull into the hotel parking garage to dial Alice's number.

"Alice, I need some help. I'm sure you already have your dress for the banquet tomorrow, but what I originally thought of wearing isn't going to work. I am being escorted by Liam Birkshire and need something a little, um, nicer," I explain.

"Say no more, I'll be by to get you in the morning," Alice chirps.

Sure enough, after a restless night of sleep, thinking entirely too much about what Edward has said, I wait in the lobby, and watch as Alice pulls up out front in her yellow Porsche, wearing a grin that is eerily similar to her brother's.

She takes me to several boutiques, at the last one I settle on a deep purple chiffon gown. The strapless top has a sweetheart neckline with a fitted bust. And below the bust, the chiffon is delicately pleated flowing into a long skirt that is complimented by the side slit. I pair it with silver beaded strappy heels, simple tear dropped diamonds earrings and a diamond swirl cuff bracelet.

Entering the banquet on Liam's arm, I scan the room. Off to the side, I see Edward with a stunning strawberry blonde standing by his side.

* * *

**AN: Dirtycheekymonkeys has launched its first O/S contest. The theme is 'A face in the crowd' Details are posted on our profile as well as the Twific News website where you can also pull a banner for your story.**

**Soccerward and Agentella both have twitter accounts as do DCM DirtyCM'S**

**You can also follow Chartwilightmom (same name) and me Snowhitequeen_ .**

**Thanks for reading, please let us know what you think. And don't forget to check the blogs for teasers.**

**SWQ and CTM x**


	8. Chapter 7: It takes two to Tango

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV.**

**If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom. (Important please read)**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**Red Devil**

**Chapter 7.**

**It takes two to Tango.**

**Song : El Tango de Roxanne from the film Moulin Rouge.**

**Soccerward's POV**

I couldn't fucking believe it.

After all that we had said outside the locker room, after almost fucking giving into our need for each other she turns around and pulls this shit on me.

What a class-A fucking bitch.

Well two can play at this game.

Bitch will regret hooking up with Liam Birkshire of all people.

I mean, it's one God damn thing to _talk_ to a guy on the team of our biggest Goddamn rivals, but it's something else to make a date with him that just so happens to be at an event we will both be attending.

I'll say it again. Class-A fucking bitch.

But I still want her and it's this that fuels the rage. This...this fucking jealousy, I don't remember ever feeling jealous of anything or anyone. Never had a reason to, till now.

I stood there and listened and watched as she talked and shared smiles with that mother fucking Chelsea twat. My smiles. My words. She gave them and he took them.

I could feel the rage burning. My dick had fucking steam coming out of his ears and was sharpening his knife and chanting something about 'reclaiming the sacred territory'.

I shrugged. Fucker can have at it. That bastard will die a fucking death before he takes what's mine…ours, I quickly correct when my dick quirks one of his pubic eyebrows.

I storm outside into the car park. I don't need to be seeing anymore of this bullshit.

It feels like somebody literally wrote down my worst nightmare and made me buy expensive drinks while it played out.

I storm to the Aston and open the door only to fucking slam it shut again. I can't bring myself to leave. Not when I know she's in there with that dickwad.

I want to make sure they don't leave together. If I _see _that happening and there will be fucking blood. Mark my Goddamn words.

I lean against her car and just decide to wait it out. Call me a fucking masochist, but I need to know just what the hell is going on with her and Goddamn 'going to break his metatarsal in our next match' Birkshire.

'Why is she doing this to us, Edward?' My dick weeps. Apparently he's moved passed anger and dived head fucking first into self-pity. I've yet to catch up. I'm still bloody pissed off.

'It's because she hasn't seen us, Edward. Once she does, she will be ours for all time' he declares, shaking an angry penis fist.

"I really fucking hope so, bud," I tell him.

Then I see her. She's alone. I sigh in Goddamn relief. I really didn't want to have to kill a fucker right in front of BB's face, even if she is being a colossal bitch right now.

"Great game, Edward. You know that you are going to get fined right?" is what the cowbag says to me once she realizes I'm here waiting. That's it, really? She wants to talk about a shitty yellow card. The woman is either a master of avoidance or really fucking dense.

I'm still fucking fuming so I go with the first response that comes to mind.

"Like I give a shit about that," I snap at her.

She yells some crap at me about always giving a shit and that I'm pretty fucking sure I don't even understand, but before I can think of something to say back she drives off.

What a bitch.

If she thinks I'm going to show up alone and follow her and that prick around like a lost bloody puppy she's very fucking wrong. I'm going to make sure I show up with the hottest bird I can fucking dig up.

And I think I know just wear to find said hot bird.

I dial her number and she agrees. The girl owes me one anyway. And what kind of silly cow would turn down an invite to a very glamorous and free night on the town?

I picked my suit up from the dry cleaners a few days later. I was going with my tried and trusted black Armani suit with a black skinny tie. I really wanted to where my converse with them, but knew that the club would have my ass just like they did last year when I wore them. Something about not presenting the club properly and disrespecting the event.

I didn't really give a shit at the time. A year later I find myself not only caring about the fact I could get my ass kicked, but actively trying to prevent it.

I really was not on board with the new me. He's far too pleasant.

The day of the banquet soon crept up on us. I felt fucking sick. Sick with nerves because I wasn't sure I would be able to control my temper all night while I watched _my_ Swan dance and flirt with that fucktard.

Not only that, but I was pretty bloody sure she would look stunning and my dick was not overly keen on seeing her all prettied up and not being able to make his acquaintance with her counterparts. He was pouting and stomping his foot, demanding to be left at home. I told him that would involve being removed from me and hence fucking forth rendering him more useless then ever.

He shut his trap pretty sharpish after that and donned his best tux.

I was picking my 'date' up at seven pm. I had to keep reminding myself not be an asshole, that it wasn't her fault she wasn't the right girl. I expected to fail miserably at keeping it up.

I finished dressing in the suit and fired off a text to the lads to tell them that I would be there at about 7:30.

I drove the Aston to Kate's and tried to focus on anything but the fact I would soon be seeing Bella. I couldn't think of it. Kate deserved my full attention and I intended to give it to her.

For the most part.

I pulled up at her place and honked my horn. She wasn't my girl so I wasn't about to go all gentlemanly on her ass and meet her at the door, besides she would think it was an impostor in an Edward suit if I did.

She glided down her garden path and climbed gracefully into my car. Her black dress clung to her curves rather nicely, but I wasn't that aroused…which is a good thing. Trust me.

Her dress was long with a rather revealing slit that travelled to the top of her thigh. It gathered under her fair sized breasts where diamante…something or other. I'm fucked if I know what it was supposed to be. She looked amazing.

Even my dick bothered himself long enough to look up from the latest issue of FHM. He nodded his approval, but said nothing and went back to his pervy magazine.

Again I was glad he wasn't having a bigger reaction. Awkward would not have been the correct word if he suddenly decided chocolate brown wasn't his only flavor.

"You look very, very good, Kate," I said with my trademark smirk.

She rolled her eyes, which only reminded me of BB. The bitch.

"Thanks, Edward. But you can save the panty dropping smile for someone who doesn't want to retch at the very idea of sexing you up," she laughed.

"Sexing me up? Bloody hell, Kate. The shit you come out with," I said, shaking my head.

"Shut up and drive, Eddie boy."

And I did just that.

We arrived at the banquet just shy of 7:30. I shut off the engine and took a few steadying breaths. My chest was growing increasingly tight at the idea of seeing BB with that son of a bitch draped all over her. What the fuck did he want with her anyway?

Kate hooked her arm through mine as we walked through the door of the event room in the hotel that was holding the banquet. It was being held at the Lowry. It's a very luxurious hotel with a glass front and a huge event room for occasions such as these.

The room itself is jammed with round tables with white tablecloths and blue velvet chairs surrounding them. A huge projector screen is set up for the usual clips and photos that get displayed at such an event.

I was already bored.

"Try cracking a smile, Ed, for fuck's sake. The press is here and you have been doing so well. Don't let them write you up as a miserable sod after all that hard work," Kate teases.

"The press is _here_? At a football writer's banquet? Well I, for one, am shocked. Where's the security around here?" I taunt her sarcastically.

"Very fucking funny, Edward. Let's go get us a drink before I dig my heel into your especially precious feet."

I laugh and lead the way to the bar. I greet and shake hands with various press, club, league people and players and introduce Kate to them all. She bats her eyelashes at Gareth Barry and I feel sick. Not because I'm jealous, but because someone I actually like as a person and want in my life is flirting with a fucking Man shitty player right in front of my Goddamned face. It's fucking wretched. I give him a scathing look and he just smiles innocently.

"Masen," he greets me with a nod.

"How's it going, Barry?" I ask as politely as I can to someone who voluntarily opted to pay for the sky blue twatwaffles.

"Much better now, I'm at a club that has a bit of money to back its ambition."

Yeah. That. Those jammy son's of a bitch got backed by some majorly fucking loaded sheik or something like that. I really wasn't paying attention when the news broke. Was more than likely balls deep in some hopeless WAG wannabe while the television detailed the takeover.

"Yeah, well it takes more then a few extra pounds and pence to bring home the silver. This may come as a shock, but you also need to have a touch of skill and a half decent manager," I tell him.

He looks rather pissed. I mentally pat myself on the back. There's no better past time to me then reminding those bastards who the kings are.

"Fuck you, Masen," he seethes.

I chuckle and head to the bar. Kate lingers, talking to Barry still. I give her a sarcastic wave and she finally takes the fucking hint and joins me. The stupid bint.

I order a bottle of Cristal thinking that we may as well make a night of it if I'm going to have to put up with the double fuckery of Swan coming here with a Chelsea player and Kate flirting with a Man shitty prat right in front of me. Clearly the concept of loyalty was lost on these women.

"Masen!" I hear a familiar booming voice call to me from the other end of the bar.

Emmett and Rose are here looking every bit the media darlings Rose would like them to be.

She's dressed in a floor length red gown and Emmett's wearing a tux complete with bow tie. I'm not sure where my sister and Jazz are.

Rose and Emmett make their way over to Kate and me, and the women immediately break away and start nattering about God knows what.

"Kate?" Emmett questions, cocking a manly eyebrow. "Interesting choice, mate."

"She was the lesser of two evils," I defend. "The other evil being some little bitch that actually _wants_ to get in my pants _and_ bank account."

"I'm confused. Isn't that just your type?" Emmett asks.

I think about that for a minute. Yes I guess last year I wouldn't have thought twice about bringing someone like that and now I see Kate as the only alternative to what I actually want. Crave even.

And just on cue, I see her. She walks in arm in Goddamn arm with that tosser and she looks amazing. Utterly bloody gorgeous. How dare she show up here with _him_ looking like _that?_

My dick peeks out for a look and pouts again. He glares at Liam and runs a finger across his throat, giving him the universal sign for 'you're fucking dead'. I don't bother to tell him Liam can't see. He needs to vent his frustrations.

Alice and Jasper are trailing after her and it seems my sister is another woman in my life that has forgotten where her loyalty lies.

This shit is ridiculous.

I see Jasper, who is wearing some God awful red suit and bow tie. I have no idea what the fuck he was thinking when he left the house in that.

I raise a questioning brow at him and he points at my sister and Bella and their dresses and hair dos. I figure he's trying to say that maybe they got ready together or some shit. Idiot completely missed the fact I was wondering what the hell he's wearing.

Whatever.

"Hello, big brother," Alice sings as she kisses me on the cheek. "Try to behave," she whispers in my ear and I know exactly what she's getting at. I nod and tell her how pretty she looks.

"Hello, Edward," comes the voice of the woman who owns me.

I look her up and down, give her a tight-lipped smile and turn my attention to Kate. I can't bring myself to be nicer then that with him hanging off her.

She doesn't say anything, but I feel her eyes burning into my back and I fight against everything in me that tells me to turn back round and tell her how beautiful she looks.

We enjoy a wonderful dinner and are treated to an array of press clippings and awards are handed out. I won one last year and celebrated by getting fucked in everyway possible.

I clap and smile at the right the time, but my mind and eyes are on the other table. Kate knows. Liam knows and I'm pretty sure Bella can feel my eyes burning into her.

A few more drinks and guest speakers later it's time to actually fucking enjoy ourselves. Kate suggests that we dance and I agree, but only because I see Liam and Bella make their way to the dance floor and I need to make sure that bastard keeps his hands strictly north of the border.

They're playing some kind of slow number. I don't recognize it, but Kate takes my hand and leans into me as we move to the music.

I manage to maneuver us so we are dancing right beside BB and the wanker.

BB notices and rolls her eyes and I just flash her a cocky smile. She blushes and looks away.

That's right, baby. I'm the only fucker that can make you squirm.

I'm watching her and I see she's not really into dancing with him, but he's completely oblivious and goes to move his hand down to her ass.

Not. Fucking. Happening.

I 'accidentally' lose my footing and fall into them.

"What the fuck, Edward?" Kate whispers harshly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I had more to drink than I thought. Sorry, Bella," I say with a smirk.

She shakes her head at me. "Just don't make a dick out of yourself with the press here, Edward," she tells me. Always the fucking agent.

"Whatever, Swan," I laugh.

"You're a knob, Masen," Liam sneers at me.

"Yeah, that may be. At least I'll be a knob with a few medals next May which is a fuck load more then I can say for you."

"Edward, just stop," Bella says with a glare.

"You fucking stop. This is bullshit!" I snap.

I'm still dancing with Kate and she's looking at me and back at Bella and tossface and her and Liam share an uncomfortable look.

"Perhaps if you and your agent here need to talk we could swap dance partners for a while," Kate suggests and is approaching Liam before I can argue.

I don't make a fuss. A few minutes of holding Bella close to me is more than I could have hoped for. I look down at my dick and tell him to behave himself. He tells me he can't be held responsible for anything that may happen in the next few minutes and straightens his bowtie with a smile.

Bella tentatively walks to me and I extend my hand and she places hers in mine. How she could think this is wrong when just her touch ignites every Goddamn thing inside of me I will never know.

A song starts playing and I immediately recognize it as that stupid Roxanne song from Moulin Rouge.

Looks like BB and I are going to Tango.

I suppress a laugh at the stupidity. My dick is practicing his Tango moves and looks like he's going to do a better job than me.

We start to dance, the almost angry beat of the music fueling the intensity between us.

"What the fuck was this supposed to be proving anyway?" I ask her. No longer able to hide my fucking disgust at her choice of date.

I turn and glide us across the dance floor. Arms extended…tango style.

"Proving? I didn't realize I needed to prove anything to you, Edward."

We turn and Tango the other way.

"Pull the other one, Swan. Your ice princess shit isn't going to work anymore. Have you forgotten what happened outside the locker room?" I retort.

I lean her back and ghost my nose across her neck. She shivers.

"No, I haven't forgotten. In fact, your mind fucking with me isn't going to work. I'm not one of your 'wags' like your blonde you've been hanging on all night."

I pull her tighter to me.

"Kate? A WAG? You think Kate is my girl? That's wrong, Swan. Wrong and just gross."

We Tango across the floor again.

"Why the fuck is that gross? Are you opposed to fucking now?" BB asks

"I'm opposed to fucking my cousin. Other people...not so much."

Turn.

"You'll never change," she mumbles

"I already have. If you stopped trying to push me away for five fucking minutes you might have realized that."

"Pushing you away! What do you expect? You're just playing me, one more notch on your bedpost. I don't mean anything to you. I'm just the ice queen, remember?"

"Fuck's sake, Swan. Will you keep your voice down? And for the record I expect you to see the changes I've made. For you. I might have a few notches on the post, Isabella, but you're the only one who I'll ever care about."

She looks stunned for a moment. I lean her back again.

"You can't mean that," she stutters.

"You think I don't mean that?" I ask her. "Feel this," I say pushing my hard on against her. "You do this to me just by being in the same room."

She sighs heavily.

"Edward, I've been in this situation before. It doesn't end well. You'll cheat or leave in the end. My heart can't take being broken again."

Turn and glide.

"Don't you fucking dare put me in the same fucking league with him. I am _not_ him. I wouldn't do that to you. Do you know what's really fucked up about this? You just don't see me at all. You see nothing and you know nothing about me except what your cold, closed off heart wants to see." I'm fuming.

"I don't know you? I know everything about you. I know that you love food, especially my curry dishes. I know that you have a soft spot for those older guys in that home. I know that you are more loyal than anyone I have ever met, and I know that you love soccer more than anything else in the world," she says.

"Okay, so you do know something's about me. But you don't know everything. I want you to, though. Just stop fighting this, Bella."

She says nothing, but just turns and walks away.

I don't see her for about ten minutes, but when I do I see that she is leaving.

With him.

Well fuck.

**~Go United • Go United • Go United • Go United~**

**Agentella's POV**

As soon as I spot Edward, my nerves electrify my body and I just want to throw up at the sight of him and another woman.

_What the fuck, Swan? You've negotiated with the big dogs. Pull yourself together!_

With Alice and Jasper behind us, we move into the room and towards Edward. Liam leads with my arm in his, but everything feels off touching him.

As we approach, Rosalie comes over to say hello.

"Hi, Bella. Wow, that dress looks amazing on you," she sweetly says.

"Thanks, you look wonderful too," I answer.

She leans in to give me a small hug before whispering in my ear, "He's going to go crazy for you."

"Who?" I ask.

She pulls back and smiles, leaving my question unanswered. I turn my attention to Edward who is hugging Alice.

I take a deep breath and speak to him, "Hello, Edward." All I get in return is a half attempt at a smile before he turns his attention back to his 'date.'

Glaring at Edward, I have to hold down the bile that is trying to escape my body from the sight of Edward and this woman. Not knowing why makes me more nervous than I was before.

Liam senses my discomfort, leads me away and I mingle a bit before sitting down for dinner. The meal I assume was delicious, what little of it I ate. I try to eat, but I somehow I manage contain more butterflies from the feeling of Edward's glare on me as I sit at this table.

Trying to interact with the others at my table proves to help distract me though.

"Are you alright?" Liam asks leaning over, draping his arm over the back of my chair.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little nervous. For a sports agent, I would expect that this is more of your arena and that you would be relaxed," he explains.

"I'm probably just tired. I've been working very hard and long hours with Edward."

He gives me a soft smile and rubs my shoulder once before returning it to the back of my chair. I relax a little, and enjoy my dessert.

As the meal ends and the speakers are done, Liam asks me to dance.

He's sweet, but I can't remember why on earth I said yes to coming with him this evening.

_Because you want to make a certain someone jealous?_

'Why on earth would I need to make Edward jealous?' I argue.

_Because you care for him and you need him._

'He'll just break my heart,' I tell my inner monologue.

My thoughts are broken as Liam moves me around the dance floor. Edward and his date are dancing as well and I see out of the corner of my eye them moving closer to where we are. I focus on Liam but before I know it, Edward is practically running us down.

He apologizes but I glare at him before sneering at him, "Just don't make a dick out of yourself with the press here, Edward."

Quick words are spoken between Liam and Edward and I just want to smack Edward for making an ass of himself for no apparent reason.

Then his date suggests that we talk. _Just fucking great._

Before I know it, we have swapped partners and Edward and I are embraced and dancing a tango.

We dance and we argue as he explains who Kate is.

I can feel him, his arms strong, supporting me, as his hands grasp me, pulling me closer with each turn. With each movement of his toned body, mine ignites with unending fire.

Our conversation is making me more confused about our 'relationship'. I'm still having a hard time believing that he wants more from me than just to get me into bed.

Then, he rubs his hard cock against me, and I just want to melt into the floor.

_Oh, my, fucking, God. He is driving me mad._

Everything feels so right, his hands on my body. And then his words of disappointment from my words comparing him to Black.

'_But he's not Black. How many times do I have to tell you this!'_ My inner monologue yells at me.

My words leave my mouth, telling him how much I know about him. Silently I'm telling him that I want him. But I don't think he understands.

_Hell, I don't even understand!_

Then words falling from his lips that make me want to run.

And I do, fleeing, leaving him on the dance floor looking even more disappointed.

Not sure where to turn, feeling as everyone was watching us, I don't want to make a scene, so I run to the one place that I know that he won't follow me, the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, I immediately enter a stall and lock myself in. I take a seat and start taking deep breaths, willing my body to calm down and my mind to just go blank or numb.

It's not working, his words, playing over and over in my head.

_He's not Black, he wants me to know him, he wants me._

I can't think about this here, I need to leave. I need someplace quiet to think.

I finally leave the stall and after washing my hands, I check my face and see the shell of someone I once knew. _Why can't I open myself up to Edward?_

I shake my head of the thoughts as someone else enters the bathroom. Turning to exit, I come face to face with the strawberry blond that is Edward's 'date', Kate.

"Hi, Bella," she sweetly addresses me.

"You must be Kate. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk with you earlier," I answer.

"No problem. Are you alright?" she sweetly asks.

Before I can answer, she takes my elbow and leads me over to the plush red velvet couch near the door, pulling me to sit down next to her.

"I'm fine. Edward just likes to fight me on everything these days," I explain.

"Yes, Edward can be a twat," she adds.

We laugh a little and I relax a little as Kate moves her hand to rub my back.

My gaydar turns on from the simple touch of her hand. _Oh my_.

I try not to overact, but all I want to do is run out of the bathroom.

_Great, can't I get a fucking break tonight?_

"Edward can be very difficult to handle some times," I state trying to keep the conversation light.

"God, you're beautiful," I hear Kate mumble.

I take a deep breath, knowing that I need to get out of this bathroom as soon as possible, but I don't want to make a scene.

"I'm sure that Liam is waiting for me, so I better get back out there," I state loudly.

As I stand, so does she, moving her hand from my back to my shoulder, not letting me make my easy escape. My eyes grow wide. She leans forward to kiss me. I move back in order to refuse her advances. She stops.

_Thank God!_

"I'm sorry, I just thought I would give it a try," she whispers. "You never know who swings both ways these days. Besides, you are simply too tempting."

"I only swing one way, Kate."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. You know that you should really give him a chance."

"Who?"

"Edward."

"It's not like that with Edward. He's my client," I retort.

"Yeah, and you're just his agent like I'm the queen," Kate jokes. "I've seen the way that he looks at you. He's barely taken his eyes off of you all night."

"Really? You could've fooled me."

"Yes, really. Why don't you just talk to him?" Kate suggests.

"I don't know about that, Kate."

"Just try, for Edward. Sometimes he needs to be led to follow."

I give her a soft smile and say goodbye before leaving the bathroom. Liam is waiting for me and let's me approach him.

"Is everything okay? Edward is such a wanker. If I had known that he would have acted that way to you during that dance, I would have never…" his voice trails off.

"I'm fine, just tired. Could you take me back to my hotel, please?" I quietly ask.

He nods and let's me take his arm to escort me out. I don't look for Edward, but I can feel his gaze on me this time. I know it's him that is burning holes in my skin.

The ride back to my hotel is quiet and I give Liam a small kiss on the cheek before thanking him for the evening.

"I'm sorry about ending the evening so short," I explain.

"Not a problem. But I would like to see you again. You would like to have dinner sometime?" Liam asks.

Trying not to grimace, either from the fact that I am definitely not attracted to Liam or the fact that I realize that I would rather have dinner with Edward for the rest of my life, I start to shake my head no in response.

"I figured as much," I hear Liam whisper to himself.

We smile at each other and I let the doorman open my door and help me out. I wave and enter the hotel, ride the elevator to my room, shutting and locking the door.

I walk further into the room and place my purse on the table, sighing to myself about what a fucked up situation I have gotten myself into.

Reaching the couch to sit down, there is a loud banging on the door.

"Bella!" Edward yells from the other side.

Instead of sitting down, I pause in mid-sitting action, shocked and panicked at the same time.

"Bella!" Edward yells again after a few minutes.

I finally will my body to move and walk over to the door, placing my hand on the cool wood.

"Go home, Edward."

"No, not until you talk to me," he demands.

"What in the hell do you want to talk about, Edward?"

"Us," I hear him almost whisper.

I'm silent, holding my hand on the door, pushing against it, keeping it closed, but wanting nothing more than to rip it open and crash my body to his.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," he lowers his voice, almost stating the fact to himself.

I finally let go of the door and walk back over the couch and sit down. There are no sounds from the other side of the door.

My mind is going a mile a minute, thinking of all the pros and cons of opening that door. I continue to sit, letting my mind word as I stare at the silent door.

The light starts to creep into the darkness of the night sky, indicating that morning is coming. A wave of panic hits me that he has left, and given up on wanting to talk to me.

Standing quick I walk briskly over to the door. Grabbing the handle I take a deep breath for the leap that I'm about to take.

Opening the door, I find Edward sitting on the floor next to the door. He looks up to see me, jumps up and faces me, smiling.

He looks tired, and for the first time I notice his clothing. He's more than appetizing in a black suit, but he has pulled the skinny tie loose and unbuttoned a little at the neck.

His hair looks like a runway at the airport with consistent streaks from his fingers running over and over again.

I react, leap towards him, crashing my body and mouth to his.

_Holy fuck!_

**

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. And for those of you that haven't reviewed yet, but have put the story on alert and your favs list, we would love to hear from you. For us, reviews = inspiration.**

**The 'A Face In The Crowd' contest that we are hosting has been extended for five more days, new deadline is July 15, so get to writing and get those entries in.**

**Soccerward and Agentella both have twitter accounts as do DCM DirtyCM'S**

**You can also follow Chartwilightmom (same name) and me Snowhitequeen_ .**

**Thanks for reading, please let us know what you think. And don't forget to check the blogs for teasers.**

**SWQ and CTM x**


	9. Chapter 8: It wasn't easy, but nothing i

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV.**

**If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom. (Important please read)**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**This chapter is EPOV only and written by Snowhitequeen83. We decided instead of making you wait any longer after the cliffie we would post the different POV****'s separately …just this once.**

**This **

**Chapter 8**

**Red Devil**

**Title: It wasn't easy, but nothing is.**

**Song - Blur- Song 2 **

**Soccerward's POV**

I stand there and I fucking ache.

The sight of her leaving with him is just too fucking much.

My dick is wailing and hissing at me about my failure to gain him entrance into her lady garden.

I tell him to shut the fuck up. He scowls at me and makes him self a cup of tea to calm himself.

"Edward?" it's Kate. I had nearly forgotten about her. Well not nearly. I had forgotten.

"What?" I answer. I'm not feeling very sociable anymore. At all.

"Was that, Bella leaving?" she asks.

I nod.

"Well? Are you going after her or are you just going to stand here like a prat, feeling sorry for yourself?"

I turn around and shoot her my death ray stare.

"Go after her? Why on earth would I do that? She is just my agent and a fucking bitch to boot" Lies. Lies, lies, lies.

Kate rolls her eyes and then she pulls my hair. Hard. What the fuck?

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for"

"I was trying to see if you were actually on the same planet as me. Just your agent my arse. You have it so bad for her. I overheard some of that shit you two were slinging at each other while you were dancing. Man the fuck up and go get what's yours. Plus she's hot as hell and if you don't fuck her I might" she smirks.

My eyes are wide as God damn saucers.

Is Kate a lesbian or is BB just that hot?

Kate laughs loudly. She knows exactly where my train of thought just went.

"Edward, we'll discuss this later, go get your woman" she urges and fishes in my pocket for car keys. I'll be getting a cab then. I have been drinking.

'Listen to the lesbian one, Edward. She speaks of wise and delicious things' my dick agrees. He is rubbing his penis hands together. He has some serious mood swings.

I can't argue.

Both of them know good pussy when they see it…apparently.

So I go.

I get a cab to her hotel and I find myself outside her door. My emotions get the better of me when I consider what could be taking place on the other side of this door.

If he's in there, touching her I'll fucking kill him and sell his body parts on the black market….to cannibals.

"Bella!" I yell, my fists are pounding on the door.

I'm making a scene.

I don't give a fuck.

Bella!" I yell again when she doesn't answer.

I press my ear to the door to see if I can here anything…..hear him. I hear nothing.

"Go home, Edward." Her voice suddenly calls out.

Go home? Not bloody likely.

"No, not until you talk to me" I demand.

"What in the hell do you want to talk about, Edward?" she practically whines.

"Us" I say quietly.

Nothing…again.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me" I stubbornly tell her.

Again I am faced with nothing but silence.

I'm totally serious about not leaving and sit my ass on the floor outside her room. I'll wait it out. She has to come out of there eventually and when she does I will _make_ her listen to me once and for fucking all.

And God willing maybe kiss her a little bit….okay maybe a lot.

Sometime later when I have lost myself in my own thoughts the door opens. I stand and I feel the relief of seeing her flood through me. He's not there.

I don't have to time to think of anything else before Bella launches her body at me and kisses me furiously.

My dick is letting of party poppers and doing his happy dance. It's appropriate….for once.

Our tongues are tangling so passionately I worry for a moment that we will be knotted together for all time. My dick makes a good point when he tells me worse things have happened at sea.

My dick is a wise little dude. Um, big dude.

She moans into my mouth and my dick stands tall and proud and looks battle ready.

His ramblings quieten down and its just her moans and my panting breaths as we devour each other.

We're finally forced to take a breath and her hooded eyes are locked with mine and we know. This is going to happen. But not in the hallway.

"We should go inside" I whisper as I bite down on her ear lobe.

She nods and I lift her up by her behind.

Our lips connect again as we walk inside and I kick the door closed before turning her round and slamming us into it with a little more force then is probably necessary. She doesn't seem to mind, in fact she grinds herself on me and the friction makes my eyes roll into the back of my head.

The air is charged, that fucking pull and sizzle that exists around us all the time is so thick and commanding it's very nearly too much and I feel like I need to crawl the fuck inside her and never leave. Bella is feeling it too. Her hands are everywhere. Tugging at my hair, grasping at my shoulders, cupping my dick through my trousers.

"Fuck, Bella!" I call out when she does this.

She responds by biting my bottom lip and squeezing my dick even harder.

I fucking adore this woman!

This is everything. I am so close to the one thing that I want and its not close enough. I need her skin on my skin, her moans, pouring into my mouth as I thrust into her. I suddenly feel feral. Primal. Fucking possessed.

Bella is mine. She was since the day I saw her in David's office and tonight I lay claim.

Her dress is low cut and affords me the chance to nip and suck at the swell of her fuck awesome breasts. I'm marking her. She'll hate me for it tomorrow. Today she is moaning and writhing.

I set her on her feet suddenly and she looks up at me confused.

"Turn around, Bella" I demand of her. "Put you hands up against the door"

She does.

I nip at her shoulders as I pull the zipper down on her dress.

It falls to the floor.

And oh my fucking God almighty.

My dick is harder then should be humanly possible at the sight before me.

Bella is wearing a dark blue strapless corset and matching thong and a fucking garter belt.

She is a fucking devil woman. She's going to kill me.

I see her shoulders heaving as she takes heavy breaths but keeps her palms flat against the door.

I step back to her and press my body tightly against the back of hers. I reach around and pull the corset down, exposing her breasts. She gasps as I pinch her nipples and grind my dick into her ass.

"You already know what you do to me, don't you, Bella? You've felt it before. Do you want me to _show_ you what you do to me…what I want to _do_ to you" I ask her in a low voice.

"Fuck yes. I need you to show me, take me…..just please…fucking take me"

I need no further encouragement.

I turn her round and take in the sight of her breasts fully and my mouth pools with saliva. They are so bloody perfect. A nice handful with rosy buds. I am overcome with the urge to bite, suck, lick, taste.

So I do.

Bella hoists herself up and wraps her legs round my waist.

I can feel her dampness seeping through her panties and my trousers. I can fucking smell it. It makes me dizzy.

We grind, kiss, bite. We are hungry.

I carry her over to the bed and lay her out.

I peel the sexy as sin stockings from her legs and kiss my way back up. I reach her inner thigh and I can't fucking help it. I suck it till I bruise. The close scent of her arousal is maddening and my dick is straining against my fly and I am forced to release him from his confines.

Bella notices this and helps me push my trousers and boxers down completely. My cock bobs impatiently between us. Bella stares at him and licks her lips.

Usually I would be all for the idea of having head from this woman but the desire to sink myself into her is far too great.

Bella is pinching her nipples and moaning at the sight my dick provides. I grasp him. Hard and give a few pumps for good measure. He is leaking pre-cum like a son of a bitch and Bella can't help but lean up to taste some.

This I my undoing.

I let out a ferocious snarl and pin her to the bed.

I rip her thong at the side and toss it away without a second thought. Her eyes are wide and lustful at my actions.

I move my hand to her dripping centre. I tease her wetness and plunge a finger inside her.

Its so warm and so fucking tight.

"Oh! Fucking hell, Edward. Your fingers…." Bella gasps.

"Are just the start" I tell her with a smirk.

"Holy shit!" she yells as I curl them.

"You see the good thing about fucking a football player is their stamina. I can probably fuck you all night long, Bella. Would you like that? Would you like my dick berried deep inside you for hours?" I challenge her.

"Fuck yes"

I remove my fingers. I can't help my need to taste her and lick my fingers clean, giving Bella a wink as I do.

"Bloody delicious" I tell her.

Her corset is still round her waist and I need it gone. That gets ripped and tossed too.

She is bare before me and it almost takes my breath away.

I am not capable of waiting, of tenderness or being gentle right now. The need to possess is stronger then ever.

I hover over her, my dick is pressed into her wetness. Our groans fill the room.

I lick her collarbone and roll her nipples between my finger as I enter her.

There is no hesitance, no checking we are sure we want this. This has been wanted for too long.

I take a moment to calm myself the fuck down. I do not want to blow my load to soon.

That would be totally un-fucking-acceptable.

I move inside of her slowly at first well I recite all my soccer stats to keep control.

"Edward…you feel so fucking amazing, but I need more, faster…..please" Bella begs.

I speed up and I can feel everything. I feel her wetness surrounding my cock. _She_ is surrounding me.

She's everything.

"Fuck, baby…I can't….. I didn't know it could feel" I can't finish my words.

She puts her hand on my face and tells me she knows exactly what I mean.

She is panting and calling my name and I go faster, harder. I berry myself so deep in her that I'm not sure I'll ever find my way back out.

I'm fine with that.

"Fuck, Edward!" Bella yells. I move my hand to her wet and swollen clit and help her to come. She does. Hard. All over my cock. She is clamping down so hard its almost painful, but I go faster, harder. The bed frame rocks, the headboard is hitting the wall.

And then it's there. The blinding light and mother fucking stars. I come so hard and for so long its almost unreal.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella!" I yell as I finish.

My movements slow till I'm nothing but a heap on top of her and she is moving her hand up and down my back.

I've never felt so bloody amazing in my life.

After time spent caressing and kissing gently, Bella falls into a deep sleep. I do not.

My eyes won't shut. I stare at Bella as she sleeps. It's probably a little fucking creepy that I'm staring at her this way without her knowing but I can't fucking help it.

The fact that she's actually lying here in my arms…naked as hell and so bloody gorgeous is almost surreal.

I want to wake her and do ungodly things to her, but I don't' she needs to sleep. A person needs time to recover after a rather amazing night of sex…..especially when it's with me.

Flashes of our love making run through my mind as I run my hand up and down her arm.

My dick stirs at the memory and stretches before sparking up a Marlboro light. I ask him when he picked up a smoking habit. He shrugs and says he's seen people do it in the movies after a good fuck.

He's wearing a Hugh Hefner style robe and sipping on a brandy as he congratulates himself on a fantastic job.

'We did good, Edward' he brags 'look at her. She's practically passed out'

I nod. It's true. I wanted her for so long that when we finally stopped fucking around and…fucked it had to be amazing and it was.

'Let's do it again, Edward' he urges. He's bouncing up and down with want.

I tell him we will when she wakes up. He pouts and pours himself another brandy and struts around.

I lay there a little while longer looking at Bella and trying to hide my laughter when she starts snoring a little.

A few minutes later sleep claims me.

I wake up in the morning and roll over to find nothing but fucking coldness.

Where is she?

I bolt out the bed and find her sat in the chair facing the bay window. She is lost in thought. She looks sexy as sin. She's wearing a short ass silk blue robe. Her hair is all sexed up. I love it.

"Bella?" I say, putting my arm on her shoulder.

She is startled and flinches away from my touch. What the fuck?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She sighs heavily and when she looks at me I see it. I see regret, doubt, worry and fucking anger.

Is that anger for her or me?

"Edward, last night" another sigh " Last night was amazing, but it should never have happened. You certainly shouldn't have come here and I definitely shouldn't have thrown myself at you like some …some slut" she tells me.

Fuck. This.

"Oh shut up, Bella!" I bark.

Her eyes widen and her hands are on her hips.

"Your seriously going to pull this shit after everything it took to get here? You are unbelievable. Selfish in fact. You think you're the only scared one here? You think you're the only one who worries about getting hurt. I have never put myself out there like I have with you. Never been patient and waited on a girl, I've never had to" I tell her honestly.

My blood is boiling. This is all because of _him. _Fucking Black is destroying everything.

"You can be really God damn conceited sometimes, Edward"

"I know" I answer unashamedly.

She shakes her head and starts pacing.

"This isn't about me wanting or not wanting you. This is about my career. What people will think of me after they find out and after everything with Black, I just don't want people to think I'm sleeping my way around the football world" she says gripping at her hair.

"I might of known it was about that wanker. You still love him" I accuse.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" she seethes.

"I'm deadly fucking serious. You do don't you?"

"If I even have to answer that fucking question, Edward, then you really don't know me. Now, get the fuck out!" she yells.

"No, you want me gone, you have to make me leave" I say, crossing my arms and smirking.

Her eyes are blazing. She steps to me and pushes her hands to my chest. It barely registers.

"Why do you do this to us? I want you so much. You want me to leave, Bella I will, but I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. What I feel for you scares the living crap out of me, but I'm willing to face my fear. I'm sorry you can't …sorry, won't face yours" I say to her.

She looks up at me. Her eyes are filled with tears and anger.

"You know nothing of my fears" she spits.

"Yeah, yeah. Edward doesn't get it, Edward doesn't understand, Edward's too much of an asshole" I mock "You keep hiding behind your career, baby that's fine. Don't expect me to be sitting at home pining away for you like a love sick bloody teenager"

I'm lying of course. That's exactly what I'll be doing but I'll be fucked before I admit. Especially right now while Bella is being such a fucking bitch.

"Fuck you, Edward. I wish you never came here last night. You've ruined everything!" she screams.

The silly cow has lost it.

"Oh fuck off, Bella. It's not like I forced your tongue down my throat when you opened the door to me. Stop acting like I was the only one here last night. I'm pretty sure I know the difference between masturbating and fucking someone"

She rolls her eyes before pushing at my chest and I can't help it I grab her face and press my lips hers. If I'm going down, I'm going down like this.

She responding and then she's not.

She's pushing at me again. "Get out, Edward. If you feel anything for me, turn around and leave. Just let me be" she pleads.

I say nothing.

I don't even look at her.

I get dressed quietly and leave without a fuss.

I'm done. My head is fucked from this shit.

I. Am. Done.

**AN: **

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. And for those of you that haven't reviewed yet, but have put the story on alert and your favs list, we would love to hear from you. For us, reviews = inspiration which means faster updates .**

**The 'A Face In The Crowd' contest that we are hosting has been extended for five more days, new deadline is July 15, so get to writing and get those entries in.**

**Soccerward and Agentella both have twitter accounts as do DCM DirtyCM'S**

**You can also follow Chartwilightmom (same name) and me Snowhitequeen_ .**

**Thanks for reading, please let us know what you think. And don't forget to check the blogs for teasers.**

**SWQ and CTM x**


	10. Chapter 9: The only exception

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV.**

**If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom. (Important please read)**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**Chapter 9**

**Red Devil**

**Title: Maybe I know, somewhere**

**Song: Paramore****'****s The Only Exception**

**Agentella****'****s POV**

There are no words to describe the anger that is pulsing though my body right now.

_Goddamn fucking asshole!_

_Still in love with Black? Is he fucking serious!_

I just don't understand how he could think that.

It's him; he's the one that consumes my thoughts, my time, my days and my nights.

It's like Black never existed when he is around. _Does he not see this?_

So what do I do? Instead of taking him back to bed and showing him how much I care for him, I kick him out.

_So now wha,t you dumb bitch?_

'What the hell? You know what I'm going to do!' I sneer back at my inner monologue.

I sigh and shake my head at myself. Heading to the bathroom, I grab a pair of yoga pants a tank top, take a quick shower and try not to think.

As I shower I notice how stiff my body is, and…sore?

_What in the hell did he do to me?_

I finish up, dress and sit on the couch with my phone in my hand. Scrolling through my address book, I find my saviour's number and hit send.

"B!" his singsong voice yells upon answering.

"Hello, Riley," I sweetly reply.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" he immediately asks.

"I messed up," I start. "You know my new client? The one that I emailed you about?"

"You didn't?"

"Yes, then we got in a huge fight and I kicked him out after he accused me of still loving Black."

"What made you change your mind about sleeping with him or with anyone for that matter?"

"Last night there was this banquet and I was escorted by a player from Chelsea, and then Edward and I danced the tango and argued, and then his date, who is his cousin, tried to kiss me, so I ran and he followed. Then I started thinking and I then I thought he left but he didn't and I can't let him go," I explain in a rush of words.

"Slow down, darling," Riley coos. "You thought about you and Edward as a couple?"

Now more than ever I wish Riley was here to hug me and make all my fears go away.

Riley Meyers is my oldest and dearest friend. We grew up together, played soccer as kids and we have been there for each other for every major moment in our lives.

I was there when Riley came out of the closet and told his parents during his senior year of high school. We cried and held each other in my bed after his parents didn't take the news very well.

Luckily a few years of talking and working with some counsellors, they managed to work things out and Riley has the loving and supportive parents that every gay person wishes to have.

Riley is the only one that picked me up off the floor when I found Black cheating on me. He let me cry and lie in despair until he said that it was enough, kicked my ass out of his bed and put the phone in my hand to call Caius.

He was also the only one to be there for me when Renee left my dad. I'll never forget being only twelve years old and my mother telling us that she is leaving and walking out the door. It was raining that day, and as I watched her car pull down the street, I ran after her, only to stop at the end of the block.

Riley somehow knew something was wrong and appeared out of nowhere to comfort me.

There have never been any romantic feelings for each other. Don't get my wrong I love Riley, like a brother. More like a sister that I never had.

I stand up with the phone in my hand and start to pace the room, breathing hard, trying my damnedest not to cry.

Crying will just make this worse. I can't explain and I can't control what is going on with Edward. There is this connection and then there is the physical attraction, but what throws me off, what I can't control or predict, is what comes out of Edward's mouth.

"Bella, you need to calm down. You need to get your sweet tight ass to a massage," he commands giggling slightly.

"What the hell, Riley?" I know that he is just trying to be funny, to make me laugh about this situation.

"Oh, from what you have told me about Edward and what I know of him, I bet you need a rub down after last night," Riley swoons over the phone.

"Riley!" I exclaim.

"What? Don't deny that the boy has skills. He fucked you up and down and now you are sore."

Silence.

"See, guilty. So tell me, is he big? Stamina? I bet he fucked you for hours," Riley asks but muses as well. I can tell that he is day dreaming of what Edward fucking looks like. _Dirty perv._

I continue my silence.

"B. One of these days, you are going to dish. And that is one plate that I will gladly take."

"Riley, I'll put it this way, I'm sore and limping a little," I answer blushing.

"I knew it!"

"Calm down, Riley," I warn.

Not that I have been in a ton of physical relationships, but Riley always, I mean, always wants me to share. In all of his, he has never held back. I know what more that I should.

"Okay, so your instructions again are to get a massage," he starts. "Then you should think about everything but not over think and then go to him. Cause you know that you will. Might as well jump in with both feet," Riley recommends.

"Two feet, got it," I answer.

"And, B?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"From what I can gather from your emails and from your reactions to Edward, you like him. More than you ever did Black, so give him a chance, see where this goes. And for God's sake send me a ticket to come visit. I want to meet Edward, the guy that got you sore and limp," Riley laughs.

"Real mature, Riley."

"Since when did I say I was mature?"

"Good point. Thanks for talking to me. And thanks for the advice."

"I'm always here, now go."

We finally get off the phone before I call the hotel concierge and request an appointment for the hotel masseuse.

An hour later, while he rubbing my body and all I can think is that the hands on my body are not the hands that I want.

But, as I melt me into the table, I take Riley's advice and think.

_Fuck, I'm doing a lot of that lately._

There are so many things to get straight. My own feelings, they are all over the place. I want Edward, more that I have ever wanted anything or anyone in my life. He is the exception to the rules, in every sense.

I can't hold on to my fears that I have had my whole life. The same fears that allowed me to be involved with Black. I'm not Renee. I don't want to talk away from the chance to love.

_She never gave us a chance._

'I don't want to think about what she gave up,' I tell my inner monologue.

The male masseuse finishes and I tip him and send him off before taking a nap.

As I sleep, my dreams are filled with Edward's strong arms holding onto me as I lean over a bridge. I wait to fall, but I never do. He is there and won't let go.

Startled from my dreams, I jerk up in bed. If I analyze my dream, it's telling me more than my own thinking could.

_Edward is worth the risk._

I change into a pair of comfortable jeans, a faded white t-shirt and my favorite pair of shoes that aren't heels, my worn chucks.

It's time to talk to Edward, to figure something out. We are better together than apart and when we fight it, we end up hurt. And the way that we are going, we are just going to go back and forth kill one of us kills the other.

I grab my purse and my keys and head out to Edward's.

Stopping at the store, I make sure to pick up all the things that need to fix him dinner.

I make my way to his place and stand outside the door, waiting, for what feels like forever before I ring his doorbell.

"Swan," he coldly states, opening the door.

Edward looks tired, small dark circles under his eyes. He looks like a mess, wearing a pair of mesh shorts and a t-shirt that is wrinkled.

"Dinner?" I ask hoping that he at least he will let me in. I raise the bags and offer him a soft smile.

"Yeah, I could eat," he says trying to hide his smile.

He opens the door and allows me to come in. As I enter and head to the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter. I hear Edward padding behind me, and I can feel Edward's eyes on me, burning holes into the back of my head.

He takes a few steps closer and is peering over my shoulder looking at what I have in the bags.

"Shrimp and pasta," I explain taking out everything. "It's one of my favorites."

He steps back and watches me work in the kitchen.

I start the sauce and the pasta silently, just working just to robotically move.

"Edward, I don't know how to talk to you about this," I start.

"Well then allow me. The way you treated me yesterday was a fucking joke," he sneers.

"I'm sorry. It just what I feel for you is so intense."

"And you don't think I feel it too? That I don't have a million reasons to run a bloody mile? You are not the only scared one here, Bella. The difference is I won't allow my fear to stop me from wanting you the way I do."

"I know you won't, but I've been in this situation before, with Black, and it ended badly. And I'm not comparing you to him. If anything, you erase him. But if I give into what I want, it could hurt your career. I can't do that to you."

"I get to decide if I want to risk my career. Not you, Bella and also, what the fuck does the fact we're shagging have to with how well I kick a ball across a pitch?"

I finish everything that I need to do at the stove and turn to speak to him face to face. He looks beyond livid.

"Us," I wave back in forth between the thick air between us, "has nothing to do with how you play. It has everything to do with what happens off the pitch: the press, the club, your reputation. If people find out…"

"Just hold on a minute. Who says we have to announce to world that we're...together. I kind of like the idea of you being my dirty little secret, Swan," he says grinning.

I huff unsure of what to say back to him. I open his cabinets to find the dishes to set the table.

When I finish, he is leaning against the bar, arms folded, looking pissed.

"Edward," I breathe. I'm trying figure out if my voice sounds more like a warning or a request.

"If we are going to do '', you are going to have to follow my rules," I offer. "I might be your dirty little secret, but I'm not a fucking toy."

"I never said you were. The dirty little secret thing was a joke, Bella. Not the secret part, but I'm not ashamed of what's happening between us. I want this. Just for fuck sake don't give me more rules. Have you learnt nothing about me yet?"

I move past him back to the stove, and take the shrimp out of the strainer and add them to the sauce and turn it to low.

"I know enough that you need rules," I say quietly.

Hearing Edward move behind me, I freeze, not sure what to do. Then, he's behind me, closer to me, and then I feel his arm snake around my waist, his body pulling mine flush to his as his face nuzzles into my hair, his breath caressing my skin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away," I offer.

"I hate rules because I feel like they trap me. But honestly, I don't think I mind being trapped by you. I'll follow the rules, Bella. Just do NOT ever throw me out of a room again."

He sighs, his breath is hot on my skin, and my body reacts to his presence.

I take the lid off the sauce and stir. "You know that I want you, Edward."

"Really? You might need to prove that," he purrs.

I smirk. Edward is testing me. Turning, I push him back from our embrace before I unbutton my jeans, wiggling them down my legs. I toe off my shoes before kicking my jeans off, leaving me in a t-shirt and my panties.

He raises an eyebrow at me and I grin back at him, before I stick my hand down my panties and slide a finger into my wet core. I moan just from the simple fact that Edward is watching me right now. Pulling my finger out, I bring it to Edward's lips and slip it in.

He moans, and his eyes close as he sucks and allows his tongue to swirl around my digit.

As I pull my finger out, he grabs my wrist pulling the rest of my body against his.

"I really like the taster, do mind if I get a full sampling?" He smiles that cocky smile of him before kneeling on the floor in front of me. He pushes me back to the counter, and takes my right leg, placing it on his shoulder.

He grins like the fucker that he is before he leans in and kisses over my wet heat. Edward moans and eventually pulls my panties to the side before his mouth and tongue pleasure me. My orgasm is fast and strong, causing me to grip the sides of the counter.

Edward continues to kiss my skin before pulling back with the most smug look on his face.

"Did you get a full tasting?" I ask trying to knock him down a peg or two.

"Hmm, almost. I think I need to repeat our menu from last night to be sure," he says standing up.

He reaches over and turns off the burner before lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder and hauling me off to his bedroom.

I bounce on the bed as he throws me down. A second later, he is covering me, his mouth kissing my neck and words leaving in mumbled incoherent words.

"Edward," I moan.

"Bella, if you don't mind, I'm going to fuck you now."

"Yes," I sweetly answer as starting to kiss his lips and face before moving down his strong jaw to his neck.

"Um, okay," he stutters out.

I continue to kiss him, as his arms move and tighten their grip on my body.

**AN: ****AN: **

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. And for those of you that haven't reviewed yet, but have put the story on alert and your favs list, we would love to hear from you. For us, reviews = inspiration which means faster updates .**

**The 'A Face In The Crowd' contest that we are hosting closes midnight tonight EST so get to writing and get those entries in.**

**Soccerward and Agentella both have twitter accounts as do DCM DirtyCM'S**

**You can also follow Chartwilightmom (same name) and me Snowhitequeen_ .**

**Thanks for reading, please let us know what you think. And don't forget to check the blogs for teasers.**

**SWQ and CTM x**


	11. Chapter 10: Every little thing that we d

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV.**

**If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom. (Important please read)**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**Red Devil **

**Chapter 10**

**Every little thing that we do is between me and you.**

**Song: Between me and you by Ja rule feat. Christina Milian.**

**Soccerward POV**

After BB threw me out of her hotel room I was useless. I had no idea how I even got home. I was stumbling through the Goddamn day.

Bitch really did a fucking number on me.

I looked like shit and I am going to take a fucking wild stab in the dark and say I probably smelt like death.

My dick was shaking his head at me and folding his penis arms. His overly plucked pube brow raised in question.

'And you expect her to come running back to you while you look like a pile of shit Edward, I don't even want to be near you.'

The little fucker. I told him to fuck off and opened my 758,957,450th can of beer.

I was settled down on my couch feeling sorry for myself. I don't give a shit, I had the best fucking shag of my Goddamned existence only to have the same woman who gave me the goods go and throw me out like the fucking rubbish the next morning.

If I want to feel sorry for myself I bloody well will.

I spoke to no one and I did nothing.

Until my doorbell rang.

Then I got up…very fucking reluctantly, I might add.

And imagine my Goddamn surprise when I find the bitch standing in front of me.

I let her in. She brought food and I was fucking hungry. If she hadn't brought that shrimp pasta shit with her she would have been told exactly where to go. Mark my fucking words.

She set about making dinner and the atmosphere was awful. Torturous in fact. I wanted to yell at her and cuss her out for being such a mind fuck, but she seemed too small and nervous.

Very un-BB like.

And then she spoke and we spoke. I held her. And before I knew it she was splayed on my bed.

Ready and fucking dripping for me.

'That's right, Edward. I think we should show her who's fucking king,' my dick urges. He is wearing a loincloth and his hands are his hips. He is puffing his chest out and smirking.

Well that cocky little shit…he has a point though.

Enough games. We have rules but enough fucking games.

When I told Bella I was going to fuck her I meant it.

I wasted no time stripping us off and sinking the eager little bastard into her warm, wet and very fucking welcoming pussy.

And the world was fucking spinning the right way again.

I pushed into her, drove that shit home till the headboard nearly split in fucking two.

She moaned and arched her back when I teased her nipples till they were as hard as Goddamn bullets in my mouth.

I pounded furiously into her warmth till our combined screams of pleasure nearly brought the bloody house down.

I pulled out after re-grouping because that shit took it out of me.

We lay there for a few minutes in silent thought.

Well some of us were silent.

'Again, Edward, I'm sure she can take it. I want in again. Let me at her,' my dick said shaking his fist.

Jesus fucking Christ. Give me a Goddamn minute.

But after a while I took his advice and spent the night in BB's lady garden.

The next morning we woke up early. We had shit to do. I had training and a photo shoot with Nike later and Bella had meetings and fuck knows what else at the office.

We shared a shower that really only dirtied us up.

'Ha! Good one Edwina, but you only made her come once this time. You fail us both,' my dick told me.

Cheeky little fucker.

'You know you can do better,' he pulls out a diagram of the vagina and proceeds to point out the clitoris with a stick while he dons a cap and gown like an old style professor. Professor Peen. 'This is what you're looking for Edward. I can see it. Why aren't you?' he asks tapping his foot.

I kiss Bella at the door. I don't want her to leave. I want to blow off training and show my dick I know exactly how to fucking hit that.

I think all the sexing has gone to his rather impressively large head.

"Baby, do we have to go and do stuff today? I know of at least ten positions I would like to have you in before the day is out," I'm pouting.

Bella laughs.

"Edward, you have to go to training or else we'll both have our asses handed to us and I have meetings all day. Tonight I am all yours."

I flash her my trademark smirk. "Bella, the minute I was inside of you, you were all mine. You will be all mine when you step out this door and when you step back in it later."

I look on in satisfaction as her eyes glaze over and her breathing changes.

'Nicely done, Edward. She's all dizzy. This is our chance, take her!' my dick yells.

I tell him to back off. His time will come.

She kisses me soft and slow and she shoots me a smile over her shoulder as she walks away.

Me and my dick sigh simultaneously.

I get ready and head out to training.

The drive to Carrington is a fucking nightmare, the traffic is horrendous and my dick won't shut up about getting back in Bella.

I eventually get there and the gaff is already in the field. Fuck.

I must be late. Again.

"Masen!" he bellows. "You have two minutes to get your ass on this field before I fine you one bloody week's wages!"

I nod and rush to the kit room and pull on my training kit in record time.

I run out to the field. I have about fifteen seconds to spare by the time I join the squad.

"Dude, what the fuck? I thought you were not pulling this shit?" Emmett side whispers.

"Fucking traffic, Em. It was a right bitch today."

"Well we're all here on time," Jasper adds.

Fuck them both for riding my ass.

"Look, I'm late. I'm still me. Don't fucking expect overnight miracles."

"Masen! Shut your trap and listen," the gaff orders.

"Sorry, boss."

He proceeds to tell us that we will be practicing our shooting and dribbling and that our practice game is important for brushing up on our man marking.

Our first PL game of the season is tomorrow and it's against Tottenham. We need to be ready to be all over their asses. They have a few quality players and losing our opening game is not the way we want to open our account for the new season.

Tottenham has always been a tricky side for us.

Training goes well. I make some fucking fantastic shots on goal and give Van der Saar a good Goddamn workout.

The practice game is useful. We know what we need to do tomorrow and we run some plays to make sure we are all on the same page.

I stay an extra half hour so I can practice free kicks. I feel the gaffs eyes on me from the sidelines and I know he wants to rip me a new one for showing up late.

I call it a day and start off to the changing rooms.

The lads are in the showers when I get there and I strip down and join them.

The shower room is steamy and that's a fucking blessing. The fewer penises I have to see the better.

Unfortunately it is not steamy enough.

"Masen, what in the ever loving fuck is on your ass?" Rio asks with a roaring laugh.

The rest of the lads look over and then I remember.

Oh bloody hell. The tattoo. I'm surprised I got away with it this long.

"The bloody Liverpool crest, mate? Really? Are you planning to switch allegiances?" Jasper asks.

I sigh heavily before grabbing my towel and giving them all the finger. "It was a fucking mistake when I was drunk, boys, and I fucking hate it being there and it will be removed as soon as fucking possible. You fuckers say a word to the gaff or anyone else I will knock your blocks off," I say. I'm trying to sound threatening.

They all pretty much laugh and shake their heads as they walk away and sort themselves out and head off to wherever the hell they plan to go.

"See you for the game tomorrow, Edward," Emmett says with a wave.

"Yeah, later bro."

By the time I get out and done I am pissed off. I want to go home and fuck my girl three ways from Sunday, but she is not available to me and I still have that bloody photo shoot to do.

I step out and almost collide with the gaff.

"A word please, Edward," he says and turns and heads for his office. Fucker doesn't even check I'm following. He just expects it. I follow anyway.

"Shut the door, please," he tells me.

I do.

"Is this about me being late, because the fucking traffic was a nightmare and I was only five minutes late leaving the house," I start. He holds his hand up. That hand is basically telling me to can it.

"Edward, I just want to make sure you aren't falling back into bad habits. You've been doing well. I thought Bella was doing wonders with you, but if you are just going to go back to being an irresponsible dick, we're going to have a problem," he rants.

"I was ten minutes late and I really didn't mean to be and I stayed and trained for an extra thirty minutes. I think your being a little too fucking quick to jump on my back, gaff," I tell him. I'm pissed off.

"Don't take that tone with me. I have a responsibility to the club and the team to make sure all my players are 100% dedicated, Edward."

I nod. I get that.

"Okay, we're done here. Don't be late on Monday, Edward else you will be fined, got it?"

I nod again and get up to leave.

"Edward," the gaff stops me before I leave. "You did well in training today. Really well. Make me proud tomorrow, son."

I smile and tell him I will.

I pull my phone out my jeans pocket on the way to the car and dial Bella's number.

"Hey, Edward," she answers.

"Hey babe, I um, I fucking miss you. This is crazy. What have you done to me, woman? Give me back my man card," I joke

"I miss you too. A lot. Are you heading off to the studio for the Nike shoot?" she asks.

"Yeah, are you going to be able to get down there?"

"I might be able to. The meeting I had this afternoon is cancelled, but I still have a couple of calls to make," I want to hump the person who cancelled her afternoon meeting. Unless it's Felix.

I do not want to hump him.

My dick is cowering and hiding in the corner at the very thought.

I pull into the car park at the front of the studio and settle the Aston in before making my way into the building.

I am greeted by an overly enthusiastic receptionist who knows who I am and trips over herself to accommodate me. She's kind of hot with her blonde hair and green eyes, but I have no desire to stick it to her and my dick waves his hand dismissively.

It is a little weird to feel nothing. The old me would have her naked and wanting in less than an hour.

She ushers me to a room and tells me her name is Renata. I tell her thanks for all the help. She giggles and clutches my forearm. I glare at her hand till she removes it and my dick is loading ink into a tattoo needle and has a stencil that reads 'property of B. Swan at the ready.

She removes her arm and fucks off.

I am rushed into a mass of reps, lighting assistants, photographers, make up artists and hair people.

I don't need anything apart from clothes and a camera to get through this and tell them as much.

They keep insisting they should at least try and do something with my hair and I am to tell them to do one before I fuck them all up but the day is saved.

"Ah, but his hair is a trademark in itself. You don't want to mess with that," Bella saunters over to the collection of idiots surrounding me and flashes them a ridiculously beautiful smile and suddenly my hair is a no go area. Not to be touched.

My girl is something else.

"Hey, Edward," she says innocently. But there is nothing innocent about the smoldering burn in her eyes as she looks at me.

I am changed into the new United strip and Nike football boots and Bella is somewhere in the room talking to Ben and Nahuel. I see her laughing and glancing at me and I want her. Need to be inside her. Now.

I pose a few times in this strip before I am oiled up slightly on my biceps and changed into a sports vest and shorts with running shoes. I am asked to kick a ball around, do a few 'keepy uppies' while they take pictures. This goes on for a couple of hours and all the while Bella is stood off to the side. She is doing a piss poor job of hiding the lust in her face.

Yeah. She's going to get it. Hard.

Finally I'm fucking done and Ben and Nahuel finally let me be after discussing an upcoming commercial shoot I will be filming for the company. I play nice. They're paying well.

I go into a back room to wash this oil crap off and change back into my jeans and black tee.

A warm pair of hands creeps round my chest. Bella.

"You did well today, Edward, Wow. Very nicely done. So much to take in. I love this direction. Very very nice," she tells me, planting a wet kiss on my bare back.

"Thanks baby, I'm glad you got those prats to leave my hair the fuck alone though," I laugh.

"Yeah well, there is no reason to mess with something this bloody sexy," she says as she walks round to face me.

"You said bloody," I point out.

"Yeah I did. You're rubbing off on me, Mr. Masen."

"No, babe, I rub _off to _thoughts of you," I smirk.

"You do? I think I would like to see that. Now."

I quirk an eyebrow at her "Here? In this room. With all those people outside?"

"Yep. No one saw me come in and I want to see _you_ come so drop em and show me what you do when you think of me," she commands and holy fucking hell is it hot.

I yank my jeans back down and pull out my rock hard cock.

"Spread your legs, Bella. I want to see you touch yourself too."

She is wearing a skirt today. Thank fuck. Her lace panties let me see right through to her bare pussy and I love it.

She pushes said panties aside and explores her self with her finger. I grab my cock and pump it hard and fast. I'm turned the fuck on at the sight of her sitting on that table, fingers on herself and her eyes on me and my hand.

"You look fucking amazing right now, Bella. Tell me how it feels," I demand.

"Wet, soft and so fucking good," she breathes as her actions fasten.

I grunt at her words. I can feel my orgasm coming.

"Cum for me baby. I want to see you," I whisper.

"God, Edward, I am, I'm coming."

And that's my undoing. We come together. But not. And it is the hottest thing I have ever done. Ever.

I pull my jeans back up before striding across the room and grabbing Bella into a hard kiss.

"You are going to kill me," I joke.

"Probably."

We kiss some more and check for onlookers before she exits the room, me following five minutes behind.

We meet again in the car park.

"I can't believe we just did that. In there. I have never done _anything_ like that with anyone," she admits.

"Babe, plan on getting a lot of firsts with me."

"Oh God," she whimpers and it's all I can do not to kiss her again. But I can't, not here. Not in this car park.

"I'm I going to see you later? I mean I really shouldn't be asking you to come see me when you have a game tomorrow. Are you ready for that by the way?"

I look at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? I'm Edward Masen. I am _always_ ready to play." My words can be taken in many ways.

"Oh, yes, how silly of me to doubt you," she says, with a roll of her big eyes.

"Yeah, well, let's not make it a habit," I deadpan.

"I'll be waiting for you. Seven. Don't be late," and with that she leaves. An extra sway in her hips. Yeah she knows what she's doing.

On the drive home it becomes apparent my dick is pouting. I ask him what's wrong.

'Your hand, Edward? I thought we had moved on to far better things. This is not acceptable. You saw the diagram you know what to do with a lady garden. I see no reason not to let me in it.'

I tell him to shut up. We had a nice show and it was bloody hot.

'No, I am done with your hand. It's the lady garden or I'm not playing,' he threatens.

This little fucker is getting a little too demanding.

**~Go United • Go United • Go United • Go United~**

**Agentella POV**

As I sway my hips leaving Edward standing at his car, I feel euphoric.

I climb in the Land Rover and grab my phone to get directions somewhere in this city to buy some lingerie. I threw everything I had away before leaving the states. All my pieces either were bought by Black as a present or I bought for him specifically. I didn't want any reminders, so I threw everything away.

So I definitely need something new for Edward.

Making my way to one of the local shops, I smile thinking of a plan for tonight, something that I could do to give Edward a good sendoff for the first game.

As I filter through the racks, my phone rings and I look down to see Alice calling me.

"Hi, Alice."

"Bella, I just wanted to check on you. You seemed upset when you left the banquet other night."

"I'm fine." _I more than fine._ "It was a long evening and Edward was his usual self," I explain.

"Yes, he can be an arse, but you seem to be handling him well."

"I hope so," I hold in a laugh to myself. If she only knew how I was handling him.

"Would you join us in our booth tomorrow at the game?" Alice asks.

"Um, sure, I can drop by. I have to make some rounds," I answer. "There's still business to be done."

"Lovely. See you tomorrow."

On my way back to my car, I walk by a sports shop. I step inside and make a few extra purchases with more than a grin on my face.

_God, I really need to stop smiling, someone is going to notice._

After arriving back at the hotel, I order some food to be delivered right before Edward arrives.

There is a bounce in my step as I make my way to the elevator. As the doors close, I notice a beautiful woman with red hair in the lobby looking in my direction. She looks familiar but I can't place where I have seen her before.

After a shower, I put on some light makeup and dry my hair, leaving it naturally wavy.

Grabbing my bags from today, I take out my new teddy to put on. It's a bit more risqué than I normal buy, but I know that Edward will enjoy it. I choose a red and black bodice set with garters attached to my lace top black stockings. Sliding the matching lace thong along my legs while thinking about Edward starts to arouse me. I can't help but feel sexy.

The kickers of this piece are the nipple tassels and the red heels that I slip on. Over everything I put on a black shirt dress, covering up everything, but I leave several of the top buttons undone to allow the girls to breathe.

_God, I just hope he has a better time taking this off than me putting it one. Who the fuck makes these things to be so difficult to put on?_

I hear a knock at the door just as I am finishing buttoning up.

Answering the door, I let the waiter in whose eyes seem to bug out of his head when he sees me.

I roll my eyes and in a commanding voice tell him to place the cart over near the bar.

When he turns to leave he looks like he is panting and I can't even begin to think of that this sick guy has going on through his head. I give him a tip, careful not to touch him and close the door behind him.

Two seconds later there is another knock at the door.

_Shit, he's early._ I don't have time to set up the food, so I'll just have to do that after he comes in.

When I open the door, I strike a pose when I see that it is Edward.

"Edward," I purr.

His eyes run up and down appreciatively as he smirks.

"Bella," he growls back, stepping through the door.

Eyeing Edward up and down, I'm pleased with what I see. Wearing dark blue jeans and a blue button down, my mouth and pussy water.

I close the door and make my way over to the bar to set our food up.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered us some dinner tonight," I explain.

"And what's for dessert?" Edward asks.

"You'll have to be a good boy and eat your dinner first," I tease.

"You know I'm not a good boy?" Edward teases back.

I grin at him and go about setting out our dinner at the bar.

"Can you open this bottle of wine for me?" I ask holding the bottle and opener to Edward, smiling sweetly.

"Sure," Edward answers. He opens it and pours our glasses before we sit down to eat.

"Do you think Dawson or King will give you any trouble tomorrow in the game?" I ask.

"They'll try, they always do, but I've worked fucking hard in training this week on getting around man marking. I'll have my way with them and then you later."

"Yes, Carlisle said that you had been working hard in practice. I'm very proud of you, both on and off the pitch," I blush trying to ignore his comment about having 'his way with me' and the fire rolling through my blood from his lustful gaze.

Instead, I decide to play with him in my own way. It will work well for what I have in mind after dinner.

As I take my first bite of my pasta, I close my eyes and moan at how good the sauce is. When I remove the fork and open my eyes, Edward is staring at me, slack-jawed.

I giggle. _Guess he likes watching me eat._

He finally shakes his head and begins to eat his pasta. As we continue to eat and chat casually, I can't help but eat as seductively as possible. I know I don't have to do anything to arouse either Edward or myself at this moment, but I just want to drive him a little nuts.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Edward desperately asks, almost panting after I have taken the last bite of my pasta, swirling and sucking in the last fettuccini noodle. I lick my lips and give him a wicked grin.

"Why on earth would I want to kill you, Edward?" I raise my eyebrow before getting off the bar stool and collecting our plates.

"Are you ready for dessert?" I bend over and open the mini-frig to grab the bottle of whip cream that I bought the other day.

Standing back up my back is met with the resistance of Edward's body.

"And what do you fucking plan to do with this?" he purrs.

His arms wrap around my waist and grip me tighter.

"I thought I could give you some dessert and put you to bed. You need some rest for the game tomorrow," I purr. Leaning my head back against his chest, he groans and starts to kiss and suck on my neck.

I rip myself away from him, and grab his hand, pulling him over to the couch.

"Sit," I command.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?"

"Are you going to always question everything I tell you to do?"

"You know me too well," Edward smirks.

I push Edward down to sit and give him the whip cream to hold. Turning around and bending over to push the coffee table out of the way, I wiggle my ass a little.

_Whack!_

Edward's hand leaves my ass as I grab the remote off the table and turn around.

"Just for that, I should tie you up and not let you touch, but I didn't plan for that, for tonight anyways," I softly explain.

I press play for my iPod that is in the dock of the room's stereo system before tossing it back on the table behind me.

_Red House_ by Jimi starts and my hips swaying to the rhythm.

I move my hands along my body, giving into the aroused state that I have been in since Edward and I parted the photo shoot this afternoon.

With Edward, I already want more, and I want it often.

I reach my front and gently grab my breast before starting to unbutton the shirt dress.

Within a few seconds, the dress is pooled at my feet and I am making my way over to a hooded eyed Edward on the couch. As I reach him, I grab the bottle of whip cream from him and notice that he is palming his hard dick in his pants.

"Would you like some help with that?" I question.

He silently nods and I get on my knees.

Leaning forward, I start to unbutton his shirt before coming to his pants, teasing the soft hairs on his goodie trail.

A button and a pulled down zipper later, Edward is raising his hips off the couch so that I can pull his jeans down.

"Commando?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Why waste precious time?" Edward retorts.

I smile and take the bottle of whip cream, squirting on strategic places on his torso before putting just a touch on his hard cock.

Making my way up, he leans forward and I give him a quick kiss, my tongue licking his lips before I leave his wanting for more as I continue my way down to his neck.

His neck gets clean of the whip cream before I move to his nipples, biting and sucking causing Edward to moan.

Down further I go, tasting his delicious skin with my tongue, till I am face to face with his beautiful cock.

Moments later, that whip cream is cleaned off just in time for me to take him in my mouth.

I'm concentrating on sucking Edward, listening to him moan and grown as his hands reach my head, lacing his talented fingers in my hair. At one point I think I hear him growl.

Remember how wonderful Edward was the other day pleasing me with his mouth and tongue, practicing breathing through his ears and all, I suck and swirl with everything I have, before hollowing out and grabbing his balls to caress.

Edward's balls tighten and he begins to thrusts his hips in time with my sucking as his fingers tighten in my hair.

"Fuck!" Edward growls as he comes hard down my throat.

Continuing to gently suck, letting my teeth run along his softening cock. Licking him clean I finally remove my mouth, smiling happily at the relaxed state that Edward is in.

"I think," pant "we found the," pant "the best use," for your," pant "mouth," Edward stumbles.

"You're not the only multi-talented person in this ''," I whisper.

I really hadn't had time to think about what Edward and I are to each other. We only agreed yesterday to give ourselves a chance to find out what.

Edward finally catches his breath and raises his head.

His eyes gleam and something sparks in them, and all I can think is I'm in fucking trouble.

Launching off the couch, he attacks me, tackling me to the floor.

_Rip!_

I look down to see the bodice ripped and Edward moving his hands to the thong. "Fuck, this was new!" I yell at him.

"Did you buy this for me?" Edward smirks.

"What the hell do you think?" I growl back at him.

He grins that grin that makes me wet before lowering his head to kiss me.

His lips are sucking mine and I start to melt into the floor. Just as we start to become more heated with our kissing, he starts to grind against me, and I can feel that he is hard again.

_Hmm, stamina._

"Bed," I moan in between passionate kisses.

Edward leaps off of me and pulls me up, dragging me to the bedroom. He sits on the bed and pulls my body between his naked legs.

I run my hands in his hair. "Damn, you really have great hair."

Edward grins again before leaning over and rolling the stockings down my legs, popping off my heels.

All that is left are the nipple tassels.

"Um, how do I take these," he flicks one with his finger. "Off?"

"Just gently pull," I whisper. The tape that I applied earlier eases itself from my skin as Edward gently pulls them.

As my nipple access air again, they are quickly swallowed by Edward's mouth. He sucks and rolls the peaks and nibbles gently.

"Um," I whimper.

"Do you like that, Bella?"

I nod cause at the moment, Edward's exploits on my breasts are causing me to loose any verbal communication skills that I have.

He moves his mouth to my stomach, then quickly pulls me on to the bed, flipping me over and covering me with his body.

I look at him as his hands caress my face.

My legs part and his renewed desire presses against my wet core.

Without using his hands, he enters me, filling causing me to arch my back and thrusts my breasts into his face.

No coherent words come from either of us as he thrusts in and out and my hips rock with his rhythm.

"Oh, fuck!" I scream as my orgasm rocks through my body.

Edward muffles something into my neck as he falls after me.

We snuggle and sleep before Edward wakes me up a few hours later to fuck me again. Then again in the morning before he leaves, he takes me in the shower, pressing me against the cold wall with my leg hitched over his hip and he dips his body to fuck me.

After a million kisses and a good luck from me, he eventually leaves.

Catching my breath, I check my email before getting dressed and ready for the game.

There is something from Caius, requesting me to spend time in the booth today; something about potential clients.

Trying to be a bit more conservative today, I slip on fiery red dress with a pencil skirt and belted waist with an old fashioned foldout of white satin on the back. Pulling my hair into an up-do and keeping my makeup light, I finish by slipping on a pair of red and white polka dot heels.

I arrive at the game in time to make my way down to the locker room to see Edward. Wishing him good luck this morning seemed more like a girlfriend thing than an agent thing, so I wanted him to hear me say it again.

"Edward," I call him as they are leaving the locker room to head out.

I hold back a groan as Edward moves quickly towards me looking completely and utterly fuckable in his uniform.

"Bella," Edward coolly states.

"Just stay focused out there," I start. "And good luck."

"Thanks," Edward states, giving me a wink and then running to catch up with the rest of the team in the tunnel.

I have to hold back a whimper at watching him run away.

I make my way to the 'WAG' box only to be given the evil eye by more than a few women as I enter the box.

I join Alice and Rose as quickly as I can, just as the opening is finished and the game is beginning.

"Welcome to the opening game of the Premier League season. Defending champions Manchester United face a rejuvenated Tottenham Hotspur who will be looking to come back from the 5-2 loss they suffered last season," Andy Gray starts his commentary.

He goes over some stats, of course Rooney, but once he mentions Edward, I pay closer attention.

"Masen was an integral part of United's winning season last year. He was excellent with a dead ball scoring one time from the penalty spot and putting seven free kicks away. He bagged a few assists and about 30 goals in total."

The game is as expected, everyone working together and the team flowing.

I watch as Edward take a pass from Scholes in the midfield, then races down the right wing links up with Rooney who back passes to him, Edward shoots it past the goalkeeper to put United ahead.

Just watching him, my heart is pounding, and I realize that I never got this way watching Black play.

I excuse myself and collect my thoughts as I make my way the agency's box. Caius is there and introduces me to a few female soccer players.

After the game, I'm in the player's lounge as Edward enters, and I can feel his eyes on my before I can see him. We both mingle with others before I get to finally speak with him as we both make our way to his regular group.

My body starts to heat just from the close proximity to Edward. All I can think about him and all I want to do is kiss him.

But we can't.

I sigh at the daydream of hugging him and giving him a kiss in front of everyone.

So instead of trying to make something happen that can't, I make my excuses before leaving the lounge.

I send a text to Edward letting him know he is welcome to come over if he wants.

In the time it takes me to get back to the hotel and to my room, I never get a response from him. So I begin to assume that he is too tired and will head back to his place for the evening.

I was wrong.

Sitting on the bed, I hear a soft knock at the door. I pad over wearing nothing but Edward's jersey and white United thong that I picked up yesterday when I found that sports shop.

I open the door.

"Hi," he breathes.

"Hi," I blush back.

We stand there for a minute as Edward seems torn on what to do.

A second later he has me in his arms lavishing kisses over every inch of available my skin.

The next morning, I leave Edward sleeping sweetly as I make my way to the office.

The morning meetings are boring, but important, so I try and pay attention to work instead of thinking about Edward, naked, in my bed.

After the meetings, I head back to my office, and work on emails and returning some phone calls.

"Don't you ever stop working?" A velvet voice asks from my open office door.

I smile, thinking of whom that voice belongs to, Edward.

"Well, unless you want to end up poor, someone has to secure some more sponsorships and handle Nike for you," I explain.

Edward smirks and raises his eyebrow at me before coming in and shutting my office door.

"You left without saying good bye this morning."

"Sorry," I challenge.

"Do you have time for lunch with your most important client?"

As he walks further into my office, I rise and walk around my desk to meet him.

Three steps and a kiss, Edward pins me to my desk, his hands at my hips and for once I'm happy I'm wearing a pants suit today. I spread my legs and let him step in between my legs.

He leans in to kiss me, but doesn't. He ghosts my lips and moves his mouth to my neck, before grabbing on of my legs and hitching it to his waist. He starts to grind against my heated core making me even happier that I'm wearing black today.

His mouth moves back to my lips and he finally kisses me, grinds me against my desk.

I kiss him back with a matched heated passion.

We are both completely wrapped up in making out that we don't hear my office door open.

But we do hear a very loud, "Bloody hell."

* * *

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. And for those of you that haven't reviewed yet, but have put the story on alert and your favs list, we would love to hear from you. For us, reviews = inspiration which means faster updates.**

**A HUGE thanks to those that are recommending our fic out. Here are just a few, make sure to check their blogs out and follow them on twitter:**  
**IndieFicPimp - http:/www(dot)indieficpimp(dot)**  
**TheFictionators - www(dot)fictionators(dot)com**  
**WaywardPushers - http:/theficpusher(dot)blogspot(dot)com**  
**fanficanon - found on Facebook pages FanficAholics-Anon-Where-Obsession-Never-Sleeps/124067670958784**

**Soccerward and Agentella both have twitter accounts as do DCM DirtyCM'S**

**You can also follow Chartwilightmom (same name) and me Snowhitequeen_ .**

**Thanks for reading, please let us know what you think. And don't forget to check the blogs for teasers.**

**SWQ and CTM x**


	12. Chapter 11: Search and Destroy

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Snowhitequeen83 and Chartwilightmom.**

**Remember that Snowhitequeen83 writes EPOV & Chartwilightmom writes BPOV.**

**If you have any questions about the lingo review or PM us and we will be glad to answer. More at the bottom. (Important please read)**

**Beta'd by linsadair.**

**Red Devil**

**Chapter 11**

**Search and Destroy**

**Song: Search and Destroy, 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Agentella POV**

"Oh, fuck." Edward mumbles against my neck.

Standing at my door is Rosalie, wearing a big smirk on her beautiful face. She steps in and closes the door behind her.

"Edward," I whisper trying to break him of this instant need to act like camouflage against my body.

He finally rises up after taking a few deep breaths and what seems like strong sniffs of me.

"Rosalie, what the fuck are you doing here?" he steams turning around and stepping away from me.

Rosalie haunches her shoulders back like she is about to pull out a whip and beat Edward with it. "None of your bloody business, you twat."

I look between Rosalie and Edward, waiting to see what will be said next.

"Glad to see that all those years at finishing school took," Edward sneers.

Rosalie ignores his comment with a roll of her eyes. "I came here to speak with Bella."

"Speak," Edward tells her.

"In private, you wanker," Rose growls.

Edward gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and tells me that he will see me later. I nod and let him leave before making my way back around my desk, straightening some of the items that we managed to mess up during our making out.

"Please, have a seat, Rosalie," I request, motioning to the chair in front of my desk. She seems to cool a little at my tone and moves to sit down.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to be Emmett's agent," she boldly states.

"I don't know about this. This isn't the way we normally recruit players," I explain.

"Look, his contract with his current, useless, piece-of-gum-on-the-bottom-of-my-shoe, agent is up next month and I am impressed with what you have being doing with Edward," she pauses, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I don't mean what I just saw, but now that I know how you pulled off handling Edward, I'm not sure I want you near my Emmett."

"Rosalie, we would prefer if you would keep what you saw to yourself. Edward and I, well, we," I stutter.

"Yes," she encourages me to continue.

"We just added this romantic aspect to our relationship, and we don't know where it's going, but I know that the best thing is for it to remain private. I've seen how this type of thing can cause more harm than good," I explain.

"I understand," she starts. "So that means that you two, are together?"

"That's a good question. If you mean are we a couple, I don't have a comment for that. But if you mean we are exclusive, then yes. Like I said, this is new, for the both of us, so we are still defining that particular aspect."

"Well, while you are 'defining', I think you should take on a new client," Rosalie says grinning.

"Is that a threat?" I ask to clarify.

"It's not a threat, it's what I would like to call, a compromise," Rose smirks.

_Fuck._

"Let me talk to Caius and the other agents. I can't just take him on without getting an okay." I sigh and watch as the grin on Rosalie's face spreads to a 'cat that ate the canary' size.

She stands and heads to the door before turning around to speak again, "Lovely. We should get together with Alice for lunch sometime soon."

Leaving, she shuts the door and my head hits the desk.

The rest of the day creeps along, and I try not to think about Edward. I fail miserably.

Finally when I leave, I climb into the Land Rover, put the keys in and stop before turning the ignition. I grab my purse to put on some much needed lip-gloss before heading back to the hotel. When I look back up, I see another car leaving the parking deck with a flash of red hair.

Thirty minutes after I am back at the hotel, and I have just finished changing out of my business suit when there is a knock at the door.

I open it to find a grinning Edward with some Thai takeout.

As we plate our dinner, I can see Edward almost twitching. _I bet he is dying to know what Rosalie wanted._

"So, what did Rosalie want?" Edward coolly asks. _Bingo._

"Nothing much, she's shopping for a new agent for Emmett," I answer.

"Em didn't mention he was shopping for a new agent, but come to think about it, it's a bloody good job he is. His current one couldn't get him a sponsorship selling athletes' foot cream. He's a total fucking twat."

"Well, I have to talk it through with Caius first. I can't just take on a new booking without discussing it with my boss," I explain.

"Just please tell me she is going to keep that big mouth of hers shut about what she saw."

"I believe I explained our situation to her so that she will," I explain grinning.

We eat dinner as we talk about nothing in particular. Our flow is easy and it's hard to imagine sometimes that this is the same person that I verbally spar with.

It's been a long day for me, and I can feel the exhaustion from the past couple of days creeping up.

Edward must notice I'm tired and makes the suggestion to keep things low tonight and just snuggle and watch a movie together.

"Really?" I ask.

"Sure. Isn't that what normal couples do?"

"Um, yeah." _Does he see us as a couple?_

We clean up from dinner before settling on the couch together. I use the on-demand feature that the hotel has to pick something new.

Once the movie starts, we snuggle together, Edward wraps his long arm on my side, pulling me closer to him, keeping his hand firmly on my ass, while mine drifts to landing on the inside of his thigh.

We both watch the movie, and the heat from Edward's body is warming me, giving me an overwhelming sense of comfort.

I must have fallen asleep, cause I don't remember the rest of the movie, but I do remember holding tight to Edward as he carried me to bed. I'm lying like a noodle as he helps remove my clothes, leaving me in just my panties before getting into bed and falling asleep with me.

At some point during the night, I wake up to Edward spooning me, whimpering in his sleep and amazingly enough, one hand on my ass rubbing circles and the other on my pussy with his fingers teasing me.

"Edward," I quietly call his name.

His whimpering changes to moans and I decide to take advantage of whatever dirty dream he is having. I wiggle my ass against his fingers, taking him from teasing me to pumping me.

"Yes," I groan.

Edward moans louder as I continue my rhythm against his fingers.

_Damn, he__'__s even good in his sleep._

I eventually reach behind with my free hand and grab is already hard member.

He immediately starts to thrusts into my hand.

_Must be one hell of a dream._

Letting go of his cock, I lift my leg and sling it back to rest on top of his legs and reach down between my legs, pushing his hand away and swiping his head against my very aroused state.

"Bella," Edward mumbles.

I freeze my actions wondering if I have woken him or if he is dreaming about me. My answer comes from him pushing forward and entering me in one thrust, as he pulls me closer to his body, connecting my back to his chest.

"Is this your idea of a wake up call?" Edward's raspy and sleep voice asks.

"Hmm, it's the middle of the night. And you started it."

"Well, let me fucking finish it."

Edward is really awake now, and he thrusts hard, grabs my hip, holding tight and kneading my flesh. His hand moves from my hip up my rib cage, tickling me, to my breasts that he paws like a sixteen year old.

My body reacts to all his movements, arching and rocking my hips to meet his rhythm.

"Jesusfuck," Edward growls. His pace picks up causing my body to respond.

"Yes, harder," I call out.

Edward complies and moves his hand to wrap through my arm and grabs hold of my shoulder, pounding into me from behind.

In a burst of white heat, I come, and the pleasure rocks my body as Edward releases into me.

Edward gives tender touches and rubs my shoulder as we both enjoy our post-coital bliss.

The next morning, I leave for work and Edward heads off to practice. I'm stuck in some meetings for the morning before getting a chance to close myself up in the office to call Edward.

"Hi, Baby," he purrs answering the phone.

"How was practice?"

"It was good, it would be better if the gaff got off my back though. I owe that man a lot, but Jesus fucking Christ he pisses me off. He always wants more from me. It's a lot of fucking pressure. He doesn't push the others so bloody hard."

"That's cause he knows that you will work hard for him and that you are talented enough to give him what he wants," I offer.

"We all know I'm talented, babe." I can hear Edward grinning on the other end of the phone.

"Speaking of talent, are you coming over tonight? I don't want to keep you from getting rest," I offer.

"Hell no, I'm sleeping better than ever, thank you," Edward eagerly states.

I smile to myself knowing that he certainly makes me sleep better, even if it is from the sheer exhaustion of constant sex.

"Good, I'll fix us a little something for dinner."

We eventually get off the phone, and I spend the rest of the day split between checking out Emmett's stats then writing up a proposal to Caius, and checking out the Nike proofs from Edward's photo shoot.

At one point, I think I start drooling at his fuckhot body. The photographer did a wonderful job of getting Edward in action with the ball. His oiled up body with the ringlets of water dripping off his toned torso don't do anything to help the dripping of my own body.

I finally finish up work and run by the store for something easy to fix in my hotel room.

After I get our food ready, just some simple chicken salad with fresh fruit, Edward arrives.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Edward asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"I was thinking of taking a bath, care to join me?" I seductively ask.

"Do I fucking stink?" Edward asks sneaking a smell of his armpits.

"No, I just wanted to relax," I smirk.

He grins that 'I'm gonna get laid in the bathtub' smile.

The next day, I dress in a knit strapless dress. It's red of course, A-line skirt but flowing and an overlapping front panel for draping.

I put on my black, knotted open-toed heels and grabbing my clutch, I run out the door to get my ass to the stadium to see Edward before the game.

The game is wonderful; Edward only scores one goal, but has three assists.

Immediately following the game, I'm in the players lounge and the press is outside waiting to talk to the team. The start of the season brings out all the seasoned writers, hoping to get insight into what the season might hold for the team.

I take a place amongst the reports, watching as the team comes out of the players lounge to answer questions.

Carlisle stands at the microphones and gives his normal statements along with answering a few questions from the field of reports.

Some of the other players take their turns before Edward steps up to take his turn.

"Congratulations on a fantastic win for the team, Edward. Your own contribution must have made this a very good day for you?"

"Yeah, I'm always pleased to help my team to victory. We all work hard in training and when it comes off like it did today, its really great," he answers the reporter's first question.

"Edward, would you like to comment on your recent scandal?" The reporter standing beside me asks, pulling and waving his folded newspaper in the air.

_Scandal? What the hell?_

I grab the news rag from the asshole waving it at Edward.

'_Masen Pays Girl To Abort Baby__'_

I look back up to see Edward watching me. I'm stunned. I knew this was coming, with Edward's past, and him working hard to improve his image, there are always those out there that want to bring him down.

Carlisle jumps in front of Edward and pushes him out of the way, eager to change the subject, "Are there any more questions about the game today?"

The next reporter takes the jump and the questions go right back to the game.

But the damage is done.

The cameras are going off a mile a minute, following Edward as he escapes back into the players' lounge.

A minute later, my phone buzzes. I figure it would be Edward, giving me any information about what just happened, but it's not.

Pulling out my phone, I see a message from Caius.

_**Office, code RED.**_

I turn and leave immediately, heading to the parking lot, getting in and driving to the office.

When I arrive, Caius and Felix are there, along with several of our support staff in the conference room.

"Bella, glad you are here. We need to know if you know that the allegations are true," Caius barks at me.

I go with my gut. "No, she is lying, out to get attention or gain something… else."

"We are pulling all the information together on this Jane Wellington right now," Felix informs me.

"We need to get hospital and doctor's records. Either she is flat out lying by paying someone to back her up on her story, or she is stupid and didn't think that it would be checked out," I suggest.

"Let's hope it is the latter," Caius states.

We all get to work on pulling her information.

The next morning, I leave the paper littered conference room to take a quick nap on the couch in my office. Dreams of Edward in bed with Jane fill my head. After seeing picture after picture of her, the bitch's face is seared into my brain.

I eventually get up from a short and unproductive rest. Sending a text to my assistant to run by the hotel and pick up a new outfit for me, as well as some coffee and breakfast, I step back into the conference room and groan.

"We have a 'meeting' at the hospital at nine-thirty," Felix says.

"Good."

I keep my growl to myself, hoping to hold that shit in for a chance to come face-to-face with Jane.

We continue to pour over the same information this time, putting together a timeline of her allegations.

My change of clothes arrives as well as my breakfast. I make my way back to my office to change and freshen up.

When I come back out, I check my phone for the first time since I left the stadium yesterday.

Twenty missed calls.

Twenty-five missed text messages.

All from Edward.

I ignore all of them and make my way back to the conference room. Felix and I gather a few papers and make our way to the hospital.

Eight hours later, a very nasty hospital cafeteria lunch and several very good conversations with hospital staff and we are on our way back to the office.

We have all the ammunition we need to confront her, as well as the reporter and editor of the rag that published this story.

Caius joins us as we pour over the food that we had brought in and we fill him in on all the information.

"Bella, I think it would be best if we met with Jane," Caius calmly states.

"Um, sure. It might be better if you do," I reply.

We all leave and I head back to the hotel and collapse on the bed.

The next morning, I finally listen to all of Edward's messages and read his texts, not wanting to talk to him about any of this until we have a resolution.

As I am typing out a text, a call from Felix comes through. He is happy, Jane caved and the editor put the reporter on a leave of absence before telling Felix and Caius that they will run a retraction.

I tell them that we need to bring in Mr. Davids, Carlisle and Edward to the office to inform them about everything. Felix makes all the arrangements.

Five hours later, I finally have had a shower but I'm back in the office, within the familiar walls of the conference room, sitting across the now clear table, from Edward.

We explain what we discovered and the resolution but leave some of the details that we found. All three breathe a sigh of relief at hearing the good news.

After the meeting, I'm walking back into my office, I'm trying to control my rage at the shit storm that has been the past two days. I'm tired, hungry and emotionally spent. I've never had to deal with a situation that was this personal before.

Edward follows me and closes the door as I take a seat behind my desk.

"Bella," Edward starts.

"I don't know what to say right now, Edward."

"You don't believe this story do you, Bella? I need to know."

"I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to disprove Jane's allegations if I didn't," I answer. "You have my support. I am your agent after all."

"I'm not talking about my agent, Bella. I'm talking to you as my girl right now. You know that's different."

"I do, and I know that you didn't do anything, other than sleep with her. But it's just harder dealing with this type of situation being 'your girl'. I never thought about something like this occurring, and how it would affect me," I explain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you had to read those things. I'm sorry that my dick and I had no self control before you came into my life… in fact we still don't, but it's all aimed in your direction now. Bella, this will happen again. This is what these girls do."

"I know," I sigh. I drop my hands in my head, not wanting to look at Edward, knowing that looking into his eyes will only add to my confusion, and the struggle that my heart is under.

Edward walks around the desk and turns my chair to face him as he kneels down in front of me. His finger meets my chin and he raises my eyes to meet his.

"Bella, I can't change who I am and there are likely to be more stories in the future," he pauses. "And if the fact is, if you can't handle it, I need to know before we get any deeper in."

~Go United Go United Go United Go United~

**Soccerward POV**

Fuck my life. Hard.

The last couple of days had been fucking brilliant and then this happens.

One night. One. That's all the time I spared that bitch and it was bloody months ago. I know this happens all the time to footballers up and down the leagues and it will never stop, but I am still totally pissed off that it's happening to me and that it's happening now.

This isn't my first experience at dealing with a 'kiss and tell' but this is the first time I care about it and it's the first time that someone has looked truly disappointed in me. The fact that the person is Bella is literally making me feel sick as a dog.

And I tell you what else really pushes my fucking buttons. Having this shit thrown in my face with no fucking warning and right after a game in which I kicked ass. That reporter really killed my buzz.

I also want to know why no one in the club or my agent's office picked up a paper till this afternoon.

Of course when you're fucking your agent pretty much all the time, it's kind of hard to accuse them of dropping the ball. Even if deep down you think maybe they did…a little.

So right now, two days after my life turned to crap, I am sat in a café with Emmett while he picks his nose and looks at the menu and I rant at him about the fuckery that is going on around me, in me, to me. You get the picture.

Even my dick is pissed off.

'You've done it now, Edwina. She will probably never let us in the lady garden again and all because you liked to stick me in any old hole.'

I remind him not so politely that he certainly wasn't complaining at the time.

'Yes well, I have sampled something much tastier now and my palate is no longer satisfied by skanky ho. Fix this, Edwina. I'm getting anxious and I may very well turn blue and drop off.' He is shaking now and raiding the cupboard for some anti-anxiety medication and staring at a picture of Bella with tears running down his one eye.

Jasper, who was running late for our little 'lads' breakfast date', sits down and gives me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"How you holding up, mate?" he asks.

I shrug and look at my menu.

"He's being all emo because Bella hasn't answered her phone since she left the stadium," Emmett blurts out and I offer him a glare for shooting off his big fucking mouth.

"I don't get it. Why is no one telling me what the fuck is going on? I am the one being accused of paying that lying bitch to abort my kid. So why the fuck is no twat telling me what they are doing to make it go away or answering their pissing phones!" I shout a little loud. Some nosy twats are gawking at our table. I give them the finger. Let the paper eat up that little treat.

"Bella's been working her ass off trying to get this Jane bird to tell the truth. She's even been to hospital to dig up her medical records," Jasper tells me.

I throw myself back into the chair and throw my hands up, shaking my head in disbelief.

"How the fuck is it that you know more than I do?" I ask him.

"Alice spoke to Bella," he shrugs.

"Bloody excellent. And neither Bella or Alice felt the need to keep me in the loop. Bull-fucking-shit. Bella may be busy but her not speaking to me has fuck all to do with it. She's avoiding me. She thinks Jane is telling the truth."

Jasper quirks his eyebrow at me, "And why exactly would it matter so much if she did believe her? She's your agent. It's not her job to tell you who to sleep with. It's her job to fix this shit and make you look good," he reminds me.

He also reminds me that he doesn't know that Bella's and my relationship is not strictly on a client/agent basis anymore and I almost gave us away.

I decide to deflect attention away from me for a minute.

"Anyway, Bella told me yesterday that you are looking to change your agent," I say to Emmett who hasn't uttered a word since the waitress put his full English in front of him when I was mid rant at Jasper.

"Um, yeah, Rose thinks I need someone who 'actually has more then one brain cell and isn't playing office in his dad's suit'. I think she's right," he says with a smile. Of course Rose is right and I will bet my life on the fact that she used her walking in on me and Bella to her advantage as well. I will also guarantee that she is also thinking about how this will benefit her. She loves Em. I don't doubt it, but she also loves herself. A lot.

And just as I am thinking about these things, Rose and Alice stroll into the café. So much for a lads' breakfast. Fucking traitors.

"Hello, big brother," Alice says with a kiss to the cheek, but not before she has publicly molested Jasper.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I ask her. I'm trying to not sound pissed off that she and Rose have ruined my only chance to unload to my best mates.

I am also kind of shitting myself that Rose is going to open her overly glossed mouth.

"What are you boys talking about? Oh, hold on, let me guess. How Edward can't keep it in his pants and that he has the morals of a horny snake," Rose sneers.

Fucking evil bitch. I have no idea why Emmett puts up with her. She must be really fucking tight or be outstanding with her mouth.

"Rose, that's below the belt. I know my brother is a male slutbag, but I also know that he is a good guy and he would never ask a girl to do that. So unless you can prove otherwise, shut your fucking mouth," Alice snaps. I love her.

Rose is her best friend, but I am family. Family comes first. Now if someone could just let my twat of a dad know that...

"Sorry, Edward. I'm sure Bella is right on top of things. I mean she does like to be on top right, Edward?" she smirks.

"Yes, she is very efficient," I answer in the most normal voice I can muster. Inside I am plotting ways to kill her.

'She's right though, Edwina. She does like to be on top,' my dick sighs wistfully. He starts to cry again and puts his copy of 'Endless love' on.

What a baby.

"I'm sure she's very _efficient, _I'm sure she knows exactly what she's doing." Rose is smirking again and I am done with her games.

But before I lose my temper and out Bella and myself to my friends and the café, my mobile vibrates in my pocket.

I pull it out and see Felix's number flashing across my screen.

This is getting fucking ridiculous. Why isn't Bella talking to me?

"Felix," I answer gruffly.

"Edward, glad I got hold of you. We need you to come to our offices this afternoon for a meeting with Carlisle and Gill. We need to fill you in on what we've managed to get done on our end and you need to decide how to proceed," he tells me.

I don't even bother to ask if Bella will be there. At this point I would be more surprised if she did turn up.

I say goodbye to the lads and my sister. I say nothing to Rose. I love Em. I don't have to love her.

A few hours later after popping home to change out of my trackies to something more meeting appropriate I head out to meet with the gaff and Felix.

I make my way up to the right floor with a sense of dread. Felix wasn't very clear about the situation on the phone and I am also worrying about Bella and why she is being so fucking weird.

I am worrying about a girl. I still can't believe it.

I find my way to the conference room and find Felix and the Gaff as well as Mr. David's sat at the long ass table.

She's not here.

Well fuck.

What a bitch.

She believes all of this. She didn't even ask me she just believed it. Well fuck her.

Felix starts banging on about medical records, face-to-face meeting with Jane and such and my ears only perk up when the door opens and Bella walks in and sits across from me.

She _is_ here.

I smile at her. She smiles back, but it's small and doesn't light her eyes.

She doesn't look directly at me, which is really pissing me off. She tells us that Jane has told the truth and the paper is making a retraction. The reporter who wrote the story has also been dealt with.

She asks if I want to take the matter further. I tell her no. I see no point in dragging this shit out.

The meeting ends and I follow a wordless Bella to her office.

She doesn't know what to say to me. She barely looks at me. I tell her that this will always happen. I need to know that she can handle this. So I ask her.

My friends, family they have come to expect this shit from me, well probably the kiss and tell stuff, the abortion accusation is a new and really fucked up thing to have thrown at me. I would never have done that. Never. Even at my most assholiness…is that a word? Anyway, I would never have done that.

Bella knows that and for that small mercy I am truly fucking grateful, what I don't understand is how we have just suddenly found ourselves at some kind of breaking point and she still hasn't answered my question. I ask it again.

"Bella, babe? I need you to answer me. Can you handle this?"

She finally fucking looks at me, "I can handle it as your agent. As your girl…I just don't know. I know you have a past and I know it will never go away. Just like the Black thing won't for me, but I just hate the thought of other girls," she trails off.

"Why the fuck is Black in this conversation? Because I swear to God, Bella if he is the reason why yet again we are about to throw this all away then I am going to lose my rag…big time!" I yell. I'm too pissed off that she is doing this to me again to care.

"Don't you dare shout at me and in here of all fucking places, Edward. Keep your God damn voice down," she spits.

I reel at her harsh tone. I know I fucked up by going with a girl like Jane, but I think I have been punished enough for my lack of judgement.

I tell Bella as much and she sighs and sits down heavily behind her desk.

"I know, Edward. I'm sorry I can't just say yeah I can handle this. I just need a little time to think. Not ages just a few hours to clear my head from all this shit that's been going on and I can't…I can't think straight when I'm around you. All I want to do is kiss you and touch you and just be with you," she admits.

"I know how that feels. That's why this is too good to even think about walking away. We haven't even given this a chance," I plead.

She gets up and walks over giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Just give me a few hours. I'll text you later. Maybe you can come over, if I'm ready," she tells me.

My chest hurts. I don't know why it hurts, but I have a feeling it's to do with the fact I am two seconds from walking out of the door and away from Bella with no guarantee I will ever be allowed to kiss her again.

This is fucking hell on earth.

I leave and my dick is dressed all in black and writing an obituary for himself all the way home. He even asks me for the name of a good funeral director.

The dramatic son of a bitch.

I take another shower and fuck around in the gym at my house, I'm trying to keep busy and keep my mind of Bella. I am also trying to not look at my phone every five seconds to see if she has called or sent a text. I am failing on all counts.

I briefly consider whacking one out to relieve some tension, but my dick glares at the mere mention of just my hand.

'I believe you and I have had the hand conversation, Edwina. I am not interested. I want no part of it,' he snaps.

I don't bother telling him if Bella decides to walk away then he has no choice but to embrace the hand.

I am lying on the couch watching a league two match when my phone buzzes on my coffee table. I jump up so quick it makes my head fucking spin and then I'm just pissed off, especially when I see it's only Alice.

"Hello, Al, what can I do for you?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see how your meeting went?"

"It was okay. Actually it was good. Jane has told the truth and the paper has retracted the story," I tell her.

"I knew it! That lying little slag! If I ever get my hands on her, I'll kill the dirty whore," she rages. I am trying really hard not to laugh.

"Alice, I love how protective you are, but you need to chill the fuck out. It's fine, I'm fine and I just want to forget the whole thing," I say.

"Forget it! She deserves to be publicly humiliated at the very least. I mean she made you seem so cold, and selfish and…evil. I mean mum was beside herself worrying about it and how nana was going to have a stroke if she read it and d-," she stops herself there.

Wise move.

I don't give a toss what that prick thinks. About anything. Not anymore.

I end my call with Alice and go back to watching the match and jumping feet every time I think my phone is vibrating.

The game ends and I decide to attempt to cook something more than beans on toast.

I stick my head in the fridge at the same time my phone starts buzzing on the kitchen worktop. I whack my head on the door trying to grab for it.

That fucker hurt.

It's a text from Bella.

**Come over ASAP. Need to see you x**

There's a kiss at the end. That's a good thing right?

'I don't know, but perhaps before you go to her you should wax your vagina and put on a nice frilly dress since you have clearly turned into a girl,' my dick teases.

My own fucking penis is taking the piss out of my pussy whipped musings.

Jesus Christ.

I flip him off and grab my leather jacket off the coat rack and quickly check my reflection in the mirror.

Dark jeans, black short sleeved button up and my jacket. My hair will…have to do.

I climb in to the Aston and speed my way to Bella's hotel. At some point we are going to have to address the fact that she needs a proper place to live. She is after all staying in Manchester forever. Well she will be if I have my way.

I get to her hotel I record time and I can't even be asked to wait for the lift. I fly up the staircase. I am halfway down the hall to her room when I realize that I am running towards what could essentially be the end of the best thing to happen to me in a long God damn time.

I slow the pace, but still find myself at her door before I'm ready to face this.

My arm reaches out anyway and knocks. She opens the door with a wide smile and my chest hurts again, but in a different way. A good way.

"Hey, I'm so glad you came, Edward. I was worried you wouldn't."

What the fuck? Is she crazy?

"Why the hell wouldn't I have come?" I ask her.

She runs a hand through her long hair. "I thought maybe you were getting tired of fighting for this."

I sit down on her couch and pull her on to my lap. "Baby, your doubts about me piss me right off, I'm not going to lie. But not fighting for this, for you. I'm not sure I even know how."

"I'm still scared, Edward," she confesses.

"Of what?"

She takes a deep breath.

"I'm scared of all the girls that are going to want you _all_ the time. I'm scared that because I can't let them know you're mine that they will think your single and you won't be able to tell them your not, I'm scared of giving myself to you completely and finding out you were playing me all along."

I stand up and she falls off my lap. Good.

"You think I'm playing you?" I seethe. "You have seen everything I have done, felt every kiss and touch I have given you and you think I am playing you? Really? I don't know what else to do here, Bella. Fuck it, maybe I am getting tired of fighting for someone who has no faith in me anywhere outside of a football pitch."

"I'm sorry for being so honest, Edward, but I can't help my fears and I won't apologize for them," she's being firm. My dick likes it.

I pull her to me and kiss her hard.

"I have never wanted anything more than you. I'm getting sick of telling you that I want you and no one else. Ever. You are the only thing I will ever need. Those girls are nothing. Not one of them comes close to you. I never once took anything belonging to them and kept it in the pocket of my shorts during a match," I tell her.

Her eyes widen and then narrow as she tries to figure out what I have of hers.

"What is it? What do you have?" she asks me.

"One of the nipple tassels from that fuck hot outfit of yours," I smirk. "After the game yesterday I'm thinking it's a lucky nipple tassel."

She laughs. I love it.

"You need to stop pushing me away and doubting me…us. I'm serious," I say, pushing her into the wall. "You feel how much I want you, don't you? It doesn't even work for anyone but you. Fucking feel me," I plead as I tease her nipple through her shirt and kiss her neck.

She is responding. Grinding herself onto me and moaning. I lift her and she wraps her legs around me.

"Show me, Edward. I want to feel it," she breathes.

I make quick work of her jeans and panties and pull them down her legs. I pull my shirt over my head and she fumbles with the button on my Diesels. I run a finger along her wet sex and she arches her back against the wall.

"You feeling that, baby?" I tease.

Her answer is a moan.

I plunge a finger into her and she practically screams. The heat in the room is so thick and the sweat drips down my abs and down her cleavage.

"Enough teasing now. I want you inside me. Fucking show me, Edward," she demands.

'You heard the girl, Edward. In we go,' my dick says mounting his horse and charging forwards with a jousting stick.

I enter her warmth and my eyes close at the sensation. I move out again and hiss at the pleasure. She is beyond heaven.

"Is this you showing me? Maybe I was right. I want you to make me feel you. Everywhere," she urges and I do.

I hold onto her waist and slam into her with such force the pictures on the wall shake. I keep doing it. I do it faster and I do it harder till she screams and shakes with pleasure, but I don't stop. The heat, the sweat, her screams and the way she is so tight around me right now makes me lose myself till my own screams fill the room.

I kiss her as we calm ourselves and she feels it. I feel it too. This was more. We're more.

The next morning after an eventful shower I leave Bella to head home and change for training. I think I am being followed all the way back to my place and it's starting to piss me off. I'm about to turn around and give them the finger, but they pull off at round about. I see a flash of red hair as they do. I give it no more thought. It could have been anyone.

I park the Aston in the drive and notice another car parked just outside my drive on the way in. It's a Jag and it exactly the type of car my dad would like.

That's why I'm not too surprised to see he him sat on my doorstep. My lack of surprise doesn't stop me asking my next question though.

"What the fuck are you doing here, dad?"

* * *

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. And for those of you that haven't reviewed yet, but have put the story on alert and your favs list, we would love to hear from you. For us, reviews = inspiration which means faster updates.**

**Snowhitequeen83 has a new fic-What If You're The One, go check it out. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5992354/1/What_if_youre_the_one**

**Snowhitequeen83 has donated a O/S to Foxy Fics. For our Brit readers who watch the show 'Shameless' you will recognize the theme. For $5 you can get this and many other OS's from some very talented authors. Tweet SWQ for more details.**

**A HUGE thanks to those that are recommending our fic out. Here are just a few, make sure to check their blogs out and follow them on twitter:  
****IndieFicPimp - http:/www(dot)indieficpimp(dot)  
****TheFictionators - www(dot)fictionators(dot)com  
****WaywardPushers - http:/theficpusher(dot)blogspot(dot)com  
****fanficanon - found on Facebook pages FanficAholics-Anon-Where-Obsession-Never-Sleeps/124067670958784**

**Soccerward and Agentella both have twitter accounts as do DCM DirtyCM'S**

**You can also follow Chartwilightmom (same name) and me Snowhitequeen_ .**

**Thanks for reading, please let us know what you think. And don't forget to check the blogs for teasers.**

**SWQ and CTM x**


	13. Chapter 12: The Father, The Son and The

**DCM ****AN: ** Well its been a while girlies but we're back and so is your favourite talking penis tee hee hee.

_SWQ AN: I want to thank you all for your patience and understanding. I have had a terrible few months and I want thank Chartwilightmom for her loving support. I hope the wait was worth it._

_CTM AN: So we're back, __take it easy on us, these two characters needed the dust blown off of them._

Enjoy.

**The Father, The Son and The Unholy Bitch**

**SoccerwardPOV**

I can't sodding well believe it. This is all I need. The prat formerly known as my father turns up just in time to complete my day.

"Son," the bastard grunts, walking past me and into my house like he owns the place.

Twat.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

He isn't even listening. He's too busy looking round my place and making his usual disapproving noises and screwing up his old bastard face.

"You live like a teenage boy. Video games and pin ball machines. I'm not at all surprised though," he says in his usual condescending way.

"Did you come here to criticize my interior design skills or for something I actually give a shit about?" I snap.

His head snaps up and he shoots me daggers.

"Watch your tone, Edward," he warns.

"Whatever. If that's all, I actually have shit to do…so yeah. Great seeing you, Dad, and everything but I'm pretty sure we're done here," I say and wave my arm towards the door to emphasize the fact I want him to get the fuck out.

"I did come here for a specific reason, actually. If you would be so kind as to take a seat, we can talk like the civilized adults I'm sure at least one of us are," my dad says.

Un-fucking-believable. Not only does he want to talk to me the cheeky git is offering me a seat in my own house.

"Edward, I saw the papers," he tells me.

Oh for fuck sake.

When did this prick stop reading the broadsheets and switch to what he calls 'those tacky red tops'?

"And?" I shrug. I won't let him think I give a crap.

"That's hardly the attitude, Edward. You have dragged the family name through the mud once too often for my liking. Your mother is in a state. She can't face any of her friends at the country club and I may well lose some business from the more respectable clients I hold. Your actions affect more then just you, my boy!" he bellows.

My fists clench. I can feel the vein in my temple throbbing. I want to kill this self righteous bastard.

I'm his son.

His god damn son and he doesn't even bother to ask me if it's true before telling me _yet again _that I have disgraced the Masen name.

I try to remember this is how he is. That I should be used to it. That there is no point arguing with the man.

For some reason it's not working and my blood is literally boiling.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" he pushes.

I'm done taking this dude's shit.

"I'll tell you exactly what I have to say for myself." Fuck. I don't even recognize my own voice. It's that fucking scary right now.

"I can tell you it's not true. In fact my people have already got evidence to disprove it and a retraction and full public apology is going to be made. If you had even bothered to ask me that before you went off with your usual self righteous bull shit you would have known that."

"Now hold on just a minute, young man," my father says, rising from his seat.

I get up so I can look the bastard in the eye while I tell him exactly what I think for once in my bloody life.

"No, I won't hold on a minute. You're in my home now, Dad. Mine. So you can listen to me or get the fuck out. I have listened to you bleat on about how I have disgraced the family name for as long as I can remember and I'm done hearing it."

My father is paling. His skin is clammy.

I'm taller than he is now.

The prat is scared. He's actually sacred of me.

The evil in me rubs his hands together and cackles.

"You have made a lot of mistakes, Edward. You need to take responsibility for your actions," he says.

"What actions? Choosing a career I wanted? A career that made me happy? That has given me a pretty bloody good lifestyle. Okay, so I'm not perfect, but here's some interesting news for you, Dad. Neither are you."

"You paid her off didn't you?" he says.

What the hell is he going on about?

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"The girl, the one in the paper. _You_ paid her off so she would retract the story and you wouldn't look like the irresponsible, selfish little shit you are."

I can feel that vein again.

"I know you're on your last warning with the club, Edward. Even they've had enough of you," he laughs.

"How do you know anything about me and the club?" I ask.

"Your sister. She let slip to your mum and she told me. Even Alice, who for some reason as always seen fit to take your side in things is reaching the end of her tether."

Bloody Alice.

"You know nothing about me and you know nothing about my relationship with my sister. In fact _Dad, _I'm pretty sure you know fuck all about either of us. Too wrapped up in your perfect little world where everyone and everything in it must conform to your ways or they're cast aside. God knows when I have kids they won't ever feel like they have to earn my love," I rant.

"Oh stop being so bloody melodramatic, Edward," he huffs with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"The fact is, the moment I chose football over Masen Freight Inc., you closed down and refused to even try and understand the choice I made," I accuse.

My father is deep in thought and for a second I think I may have got through to him.

Not bloody likely.

"It's not about football. I would have objected at anything that wasn't you coming into the family business. You are my only son and heir and the traditions of the Masen family state quite clearly that you are to take the reins in the event of my death or retirement. In fact it was your grandfather's dying wish that you worked for Masen Inc. You knew that and you still defied him and me," he yells.

"I'm sorry you're disappointed that I wasn't interested in the business. But I'm not sorry for choosing the path I did. It's my life, Dad, and I deserve to spend it doing something I love. You never understood that."

"That's a very selfish attitude. You had a duty to the Masen name to choose the company and not football. It wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't act like a complete moron while you were doing it as well. Brawls, girls, parties, drink and God knows what else," he says. He's pacing now and waving his arms round.

I, on the other hand, have had enough. This argument is always the same and it always ends the same way. With neither of us backing down.

"Look, Dad," I say. "We have been round the block with this one more times then I can remember and the fact is I will never give up my football and you will never forgive me for that so lets call a spade a spade and end this right now."

"What do you mean _end this_?" he asks.

"I think it would be best if you and I didn't speak or see each other unless absolutely necessary. I'm done. I am _so_ done with your disapproval and your rants and your refusal to support anything I've done. I don't need you. I haven't since I was fourteen and I don't now."

He looks like I slapped him.

Good. Saves me from actually having doing it.

"You need a strong hand, son. Guidance and a father figure, whether you believe that or not," he tells me.

"I have one. His name is Carlisle Cullen."

"He's not your father," he argues.

"He is. To me he is. He has always supported me. He doesn't take my shit. Not for one fucking second and he calls me out on it and tears into me but I know he cares and that's why he does it. It's not about saving face or upholding some screwed up family code. It's about him wanting the best for me and he's done that since I was fourteen and he's done it selflessly and without asking for anything but the best I can do for the club. That's a father, a real one. You should take notes and then maybe you can salvage some thread of a relationship with Alice," and with that I start to walk away and leave Edward Sr. to make his own way out.

"You'll never change, Edward. You may be a hero on the football pitch but you are and will always be a selfish, arrogant, screw up off it," and with that parting shot my father finally leaves.

And I'm done.

No, I'm pissed. I'm completely and totally pissed off that my so-called father has no faith whatsoever in me and that his pathetic business means more to him than his only fucking son.

What a dick.

I want nothing more then to go to his office and give him a good slap, but I won't because a) he's an old mother fucker and b) I have training.

For the first time in I don't know how long, I have no patience for the idea of training or my teammates. I don't want to go and tow the fucking line.

I want to get hammered.

Get laid.

I want to feel anything but shit.

Maybe training will be the best thing.

'If in doubt up the spout! Come on, go get us laid already,' my dick pleads.

I tell him to back off. I have no time for his whining. I need to go to Carrington and go through the motions if I like it or not.

Heading to my car I pray no fucker gets in my way today because I am all out of patience.

I'm trying so hard not let the argument with my dad go round in my mind but for some reason I can't fucking stop and by the time I get to training I am so wound up I've got a banging headache.

It turns out I'm five minutes earlier than the rest of the squad and silently thank fuck for small mercies. This gives me time to pull my shit together, get changed and on the training field before the other boys have chance to accidentally piss me off.

Unfortunately the gaff is coming out of his office just as I leave the changing rooms and he looks like he's in a right bloody mood.

"Ah, Edward. Just the boy I wanted to see," he says.

Bloody typical.

"I just wanted to say how pleased I am for you and the club that the business with that girl is out of the way. I never doubted you, son," he tells me.

"Yes, you did, but I appreciate the sentiment anyway, gaff," I tell him with a slap on the back and bolt the fuck out of there before he can start on about anything else. My head is still banging and I need some god damn air.

The squad arrives a few minutes later and the coaches put us through our paces before we have our usual five-aside training match.

The boys have been sound today and so far no one has pushed my buttons. That fucking headache has gone and I am relishing this practice match like a fucking fourteen year old boy with a porn mag and a stack of Kleenex.

Emmett passes me a good ball down the right wing and I run towards goal with the full intention of putting this game to bed but young reserve player who has just been promoted to the first team thinks this is his time to shine and tackles me. No, sorry, he practically fucking _attacks _me.

I sit on the ground rubbing my fucking throbbing ankle and try to see through the red mist this little shit has created.

I remind myself he's new to this level of training and trying to impress the gaff, but he just had to open his big ugly fucker mouth didn't he.

"Ah. Come on get up, Masen. You ain't gone soft on us, have you? Little girl Masen, come on, you ponce."

Yeah fucker's gonna get it.

Before I know what the hell I'm doing I've lunged at the little prick and I'm hitting ten barrels of crap out of him. I can feel the lads trying to pull us apart and I can vaguely make out the voices of Em and Jazz telling me to calm down.

Too. Fucking. Late.

Everything from the last couple of days is being released through my fist and into this kids face.

The boy, to his credit, is trying to fight back. I hate pussies who just sit there and just take it.

I don't know how long I'm hitting the fucker before Emmett finally manages to haul me off him.

"What the fuck are you doing, Masen? What the hell is wrong with you?" he yells at me.

I don't answer. I just shrug him off and walk away.

"Masen, get your ass back here now!" the gaff calls after me. I ignore the old bastard and don't even bother going back to the changing room. I just head straight to car and get the fuck out of there.

I stop off at the local offy for a bottle of Jack on my way home. I'm aware that my phone hasn't stopped ringing since I left Carrington but I have no intention of answering it.

Bella has probably heard about it. I wonder if she is fed up of all my crap, but I don't let that thought fester.

As soon as I get home I open the bottle of the Jack and pour myself a very large glass and neck it one. An hour later the bottle is three quarters gone and I'm pretty fucking tanked.

And bored.

And fucking horny as fuck.

'You're the not the only one. Where's my lady garden, Edward? I have some pruning to do,' my dick informs me.

The dirty little shit.

Nevertheless, I pat him and tell him the hour is at hand.

I go to dial Bella's number but it occurs to me that she might not be too pleased with my antics and I don't want to get into another fucking fight. My dick will have to wait.

I'm still fucking bored as all hell though and in my drunken stupor fire up the computer to indulge in a sorely missed and very fucking enjoyable pass time.

A little online gambling.

I squint at the keyboard, trying to make out the right fucking words. Typing while this pissed is not easy.

I just about manage to type the address and enter site until I hear the unmistakable booming voice of Emmett in my house.

How in the fuck did that BFG get in here anyway?

"Ed, what the fuck are you doing?" he asks me, his eyebrow his arched. It reminds me of my dick.

I fall off my chair laughing at the fact Emmett looks like my penis. I'm laughing so hard I barely notice being picked up and thrown on my couch by Emmett and Jasper and when the fuck did Jasper get here anyway?

He always was a sneaky ninja-like motherfucker.

"Bro, get your shit together. I thought we were done with this crap," Jazz fumes. I laugh.

Well I'm fucking tanked. What do you expect?

"It's not funny, Edward, you are more trouble with the gaff then you can imagine. You beat the living crap out of Macheda for no good reason," Emmett yells.

"No good reason. The fucker tackled me like he was trying to kill me for fuck sake. The gaff has no business letting a little prick like that train with us if he's not ready to behave like a civilized hum…human," I yell back…well slur back anyway.

"Look at you. You will never change," Jazz says "Em, look after him. I'm using the bog."

The two bossy fuckers exchange some weird look. Maybe they've become secret lovers.

Oh, God. The images. Even my dick is holding his head and screaming at the vision of those two humping like bunnies.

Just gross.

"Bro, you have got to stop the fucking laughing. It's pissing me right off and right now I'm about all you have going for you," Emmett warns.

And there it is the sad fucking truth of the matter.

"All done?" Em asks Jazz who has just slithered back into the front room.

"Since when did you take such a great bloody interest in Jazz'z toilet habit," I ask Emmett with a smirk.

The great buffoon just glares at me.

Ten minutes later I'm sat on my couch randomly laughing at the idea of Jaz and Em as an old married couple and Jazz has tidied away all the evidence of afternoon of drinking and well…more drinking.

That's the last thing I remember before passing out. I did somehow manage to make it to my bed and take my shorts off but I have no fucking clue how.

I roll over and immediately collide with a soft warm body. A soft warm body draped in mahogany waves.

Bella.

How the fuck and when the fuck did she get here? Not that I'm complaining.

'No we're not' my dick chimes in. 'Wake her up and let me at her!' he whines.

He really has no patience.

"I'm awake, Edward," Bella mumbles. She's so cute when she's sleepy.

"When did you get here?" I ask her.

"Not long before you passed out. Emmett and Jasper had to carry you to bed, oh but not before you had chance to pull out your penis and tell me sit down, right in front of them. And the worst part is you claimed he told you to do it." Yep, she's angry.

"Who told me?"

Bella rolls her eyes "Your penis. You told us you can't be held responsible for anything he says or does because he is his own person and a very demanding one at that."

Oh God.

"Did I do anything else?" I ask half wishing I hadn't.

"You mean apart from, beating that kid up at training, getting stinking fucking drunk and trying to gamble?"

"Bella, listen…I-"

Bella hold up her hand to stop me before I'm finished. I fucking hate it when people do that but I let her talk anyway.

"Edward, I know you had a shitty couple of days with that story and everything, but if you are going to let the slightest little thing turn you back into that an alcohol soaked son of a bitch then I can't help you. Not as your agent and sure as hell not as your girlfriend. I stayed here last night because I didn't want you throwing up and choking to death in your sleep but I think you need some time to think about if you're really ready for this," she tells me.

I say nothing as she gets dressed.

I say nothing when she puts on her coat and shoes or when picks up her bag.

I say nothing when she walks out the door and possibly out of my life.

I say nothing because I don't know what to say.

******~RD~******

**AgentellaPOV**

The boy is driving me nuts, literally.

Yesterday morning we parted ways, myself wearing a stupid grin that Edward put there, after having crossed into another level in our relationship.

Then my day ended up complete shit.

After getting a call from Carlisle, only to be informed that Edward beat the shit out of a newbie, I received another call from Jasper letting me know that Edward was beyond three sheets, tried to online gamble and passed out in bed.

Lying awake while Edward groaned and moaned in his sleep in the early morning hours, I tried not to think.

And I might have prayed a little that he didn't get sick.

_No one likes to clean up that shit._

Edward clearly is having some issues. And as much as I want to hold his hand and help him out, there comes a point that you have to remove the floaties and let him swim for himself.

So I decide to do just that.

And the sad thing about it all, is that he didn't say a Goddamn word as I got dress, or gathering my items, or walked out his door.

He didn't beg me to stay, to talk or even try to seduce me.

Especially after hearing him talk about his dick like it was a spilt personality of his or something. _Maybe he needs to send his dick to therapy._

I decide as I make my way to the Land Rover, that I should talk to someone about this, make sure that I am doing things right, cause of right now, I feel like I'm messing up.

Upon returning to my hotel room, I shoot off an email to Riley and tell him that I want to talk to him at some point today. I shower and redress for the office, and as I pull into the parking deck at work, my cell phone rings.

"B!" Riley yells. In the background, I can hear tons of noise and loud music.

"Where are you, Riley?"

"I'm at a party!" he continues to yell. I hear a door click shut and silence from his end. "Whew. This is one hell of a party. Wish your fine ass could be here with me. Now, about your email."

"Riley, I expected you to get back to me later, not at three A.M. your time," I explain.

"Nonsense. Come on, talk to Riley before I go find Mister Right," he giggles. "Or at least Mr. Right Now."

I shake my head and tell him about yesterday and this morning. And as usual, he pushes me for more details. But then he finally gives me some advice.

"B, there are four things that you need to do. One, trust him. He might be a fuck up right now, but he's already shown changes for the better. He just needs to find his way. Two, keep talking to him. He doesn't need to be told what to do, but don't break into 'The Bella-Silent-Treatment'. And three, support him. Cause from what you have told me, there will be more obstacles that you will have to get through, and you two need each other to get through them."

"What about number four?"

"Book me a flight, I'm coming to see you," he commands.

Giggling, I pull out my schedule and make arrangements for him to come during the next set of home games in three weeks, after Edward's road games are over with.

_That is if he isn't suspended._

"Riley, go back and enjoy they party," I request. "And, thanks."

"No problem, B. Love you. Bye."

I smile, thinking about what he said. There are things that I need to work on with myself, my trust issues with Edward as well as supporting him.

And I want to help Edward, but I think I can support him without getting in the way of him steadying himself.

I end up powering through work, giving my focus to all of my accounts, including Edward, leaving my personal issues out of my job for the day.

Before I know it, it's the afternoon and I've been working non-stop without leaving for lunch. As I realize this, Caius comes into my office.

"Bella, have you been here all day?" He takes a seat at one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Yeah, just trying to catch up from all this mess," I explain.

"Well, I think you need a break," he suggest. He pulls out his phone and searches through his contacts before grinning back at me.

"I'm going to make you an appointment at a salon. I want you to go get your hair done, your nails and pamper yourself," he orders.

"Caius, that is really sweet, but I have a ton of work to do here. I'm going to be here all night as it is," I reason.

"Nope, I'm your boss. You have an appointment in one hour with Rebecca. Go get some lunch and I don't want to see you till tomorrow morning. And no taking any work home with you," he pauses, thinking to himself. "In fact, leave your desk the way it is right now. Go."

And with that, he stands up comes over and pulls me out of my chair and gives me a hug.

Reluctantly, I leave my office and an hour later, I've had a quick salad and I'm waiting for my appointment with Rebecca at _La Bonita Spa_.

Rebecca comes out and gathers me from the waiting area and starts me off with a manicure and pedicure.

Sitting down, I relax into the salon chair and close my eyes as the nail technician starts to work on my feet, lowering and sliding my feet into the warm and bubbling water.

Soft instrumental music flows from the speakers in the room, soothing and helping me relax, but my calm is interrupted by the lady in the station next to me speaking loudly to her technician.

"You know he's a fit lad," the lady says. "He's has to be, to be the key player for first team."

Her words peak my interest, a key player around her only means one thing, soccer. So I continue to keep my eyes closed but listen in on her conversation.

"But the fights that he gets into, on the field, during practice, sometimes he's more of a distraction for the rest of the team," the technician says.

_Oh, they have to be talking about Edward._

"A distraction worth a right good shag."

"But isn't he a player? Prancing around with all those women on the covers of the paper. Who would want to shag that?" the technician asks.

"Oh Edward's a player alright, but the ride is worth it."

_Ugh? How would she know that Edward is a good fuck unless…_ My mind starts to wonder. Edward was a player before me and it shouldn't surprise me that I would run into a former fuck of his at some point.

"But a little bit chavvy sometimes," the technician adds.

"All a part of Edward's appeal."

At this point my mouth works before my brain, "Excuse me, do you mean Edward Masen?"

I open my eyes and turn my head to see a slender but attractive red head in the chair next to me.

"Yes," the red headed lady responds, starring at me. "Oh my, God. Aren't you Isabella Swan, his new agent?"

Raising an eyebrow at the red head, I study her face to see if I can get a read on her, I wary of answering a stranger. But as she smiles sweetly at me, so I decide to play nice and answer her.

"Yes, Edward is my client."

"Oh, how wonderful to meet you, I read about you in the paper. Don't you just hate it when they print the most unflattering pictures of you?"

_What the fuck? _"Yeah, I guess."

"I should know," she boasts. "Intimately knowing Edward has gotten me on the cover of a few tabloids."

"Oh, really?" I ask.

_Great, I came here to relax and forget about Edward for a bit, instead, here I am talking about him, and not only that, but to an alleged former fuck. Just fucking great._

"Hasn't Edward ever mentioned me? The one that got away?" she asks.

I shrug, knowing full well that Edward has never talked about his past with me.

_Damn right he won't. Who the hell wants to hear that shit?_

The red head looks at me, tilting her head to the side, like that helps me figure out who she is.

"I'm Victoria," she says in a more than sugary voice.

She extends her hand to me.

I reach out and shake it in a business like manner.

"Edward's never mentioned a Victoria before, sorry," I offer.

She looks sad, crestfallen even. But then she looks away and thinks for a minute before beginning to talk again.

She continues to prattle on about Edward, what a wonderful soccer player he is, and the club, and that they under appreciate him, and that I should look into that.

_Thank you for telling me how to do my job._

The more she talks, the harder my heart beats, a rage building inside of me. Within seconds my ears only hear the blood pumping through my body, drowning out Victoria's voice.

As I nod my head and look at her, I imagine me reaching over and ripping her head off and spitting down her neck.

_Why the hell would she think I would want to talk to her, let alone hear her talk about being with Edward. I swear if she starts talking about sex, I'm going to kill her._

Thankfully, I finish first and Rebecca saves me by bringing me to her station for a hair cut.

Rebecca asks a few questions, but as I keep my answers short. She stops talking, proving that she is smart enough to let me stew in my thoughts.

By the time I leave, I'm calm again and manage not to see Victoria again.

As I enter the hotel, I head over to the restaurant and order some room service to be sent up. Fifteen minutes later, I open the door and let the waiter bring my tray in. I have the first bite of my salad on the fork and almost in my mouth when my cell rings.

Looking down, I check the Caller ID.

_Edward._

Riley's advice early float through my head and I decide to talk to him, at least hear what he has to say.

"Edward," I calmly answer my phone.

"Bella, ," he spills out all at once.

"Um, come again?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you in a bit then, bye," he says quickly and hangs up.

I pour a glass of wine, knowing that I'm going to need a little bit of something to take the edge off when Edward arrives, and go back to eating my salad. After dinner, I sit on the couch and kick my feet up on the coffee table. As I reach for the remote, wanting nothing more than to find some mindless T.V. to veg out on until Edward arrives, my cell rings.

Smiling at the Caller ID, I quickly answer. "Riley!"

"B!"

We start talking and I explain my odd work day that led me to being pampered and then coming face to face with an Edward stalker. Somehow telling Riley everything got me laughing and even more relaxed than what the glass of wine was doing.

"Well, I got something that might take your mind off of everything for a bit," he explains.

"Oh really?"

An hour later, I'm in front of my personal computer, opening the files that Riley sent me via email.

"Okay, it's starting to play," I tell him.

"Which one did you start with?"

"Drew and Tavis part one."

The video starts and two extremely handsome young men step in front of the screen. With in minutes they are kissing, then naked, and then sucking each other off.

"Oh, this is so much better than the last set that you sent me," I exclaim.

"These two are fucking hot, just listen to Drew's voice."

"God, he's so sexy," I add.

Riley is panting on the other end and I hope for my sake he isn't touching himself.

"And Tavis just beautiful. I could love on him for days."

The scene progresses, Tavis on the bottom and Drew on top.

"Oh yeah," I moan, as the two guys on the video kiss passionately.

"Wait, you haven't gotten to part two, the shower," Riley purrs over the phone.

I start the second part and watch.

"Fucking hell, that's good," I whimper.

"Bella?"

I drop my phone and turn to see Edward standing behind me.

_Damn, I didn't even hear him come in._

_

* * *

_

**DCM AN: So let us know what you think, and remember to check out Squeeze My Lemon, don't be shy. Authors wanted!**


	14. Chapter 13: Hearing damage

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of ChelleH83 (aka Snowhitequeen) and Chartwilightmom.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations, which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.**

**Song Hearing Damage-Thom Yorke**

**Beta'd by the smiling Linsadair**

**Soccerward POV**

I felt like shit.

I had just let her walk away after acting like a prized prat the night before and to top it the fuck off I had let slip that my dick has his own fully fledged and horny as fuck personality.

I spent a lot of time in the next few hours staring at my phone and trying to work up the nerve to phone Bella up and grovel like a mother fucker if I had to.

The idea of grovelling to anyone was alien to me. I never grovelled. In fact I can't recall a single time in my life when I apologized to a person and meant it.

That's just the way I am.

The way I've always been.

Until Bella.

After a hundred thousand fucking times of hitting dial and hanging up before it connected it finally hit me that Bella deserved more then a garbled apology over our phones, she deserved a face-to-face explanation for me acting like a twat.

I stop off at a florist on the way to Bella's hotel and it occurs to me that I don't really know where she is and what she's doing right now.

Fuck it. I'm going to have to phone her and ask if I can see her.

All this is so fucking new and strange for me.

Usually if I want something I take it, I do it, I bust that shit wide the fuck open, but I can't be that way with Bella.

For one she won't let me and secondly she shouldn't let me and I don't want to be that way with her.

I make a nervous call to Bella who answers the phone in a voice that gives me no clue as to how the hell she is feeling right now.

I'm scared.

I'm a fucking pussy and yet I'm okay with that.

Bella has really fucked up my game. Figuratively speaking.

Bella agrees to let me come over, but I don't let on that I'm going to be there in the next hour.

So forty-five minutes later I find myself standing outside her hotel room and hearing things I don't want to be fucking hearing. At all.

I stay perfectly still with my ear to the door. It sounds like Bella is fucking moaning.

I'm the only fucker who gets to make her moan.

An "oh yeah," echoes through the door shortly followed by a "fucking hell that's good."

I have heard enough and apparently so has my dick. 'Someone else has dared to plunder our lands, Edward.' He's loading a Glock and putting tiny knives into the waistband of his penis trousers, fucker means business and I am right there with him.

I waste no more time and burst through her door.

She's alone, at her computer, watching...hold the fuck up.

Is that, two dudes fucking?

"Bella?" I ask arching my eyebrows. I'm trying really hard to ignore my dicks pleas for brain bleach. He claims he will never be the same penis after this.

"Bella," I ask again. "Is that two dudes fucking each other?"

She's gone bright red and keeps opening and closing her mouth. I don't realize she's on the phone till she tells who ever it is that she needs to go and hangs up.

Now I'm really fucking disturbed.

She's watching what seems to be gay ass porn while on the phone to fuck knows who.

What kind of kinky fuckery is my girl into?

"Edward, I know what you must be thinking." I'm glad one of us does. "It's not what it looks like, I'm not really sure what it looks like, Edward will you say something or sit down? You're looking a little pale."

I don't sit down, instead I walk closer to her so I can get a better look at the computer which for some reason is still running and these two guys are still going at it. I mean_ really_ going at.

The one dude is riding the other dude's ass so hard and fast my own is stinging just looking at it.

What I don't get is why the other dude seems to really fucking like his ass being plowed that way and I really don't fucking understand why Bella is getting off on it.

Is she gay?

No that's not right because she's watching dudes and she's a girl so if she was gay she'd be watching a couple of birds at it. My dick looks up at nods at the idea of two girls fucking.

I give him a pat but quickly fucking stop that shit when Bella sees what I'm doing and looks back at the computer screen.

Great. Now she thinks I'm gay as well.

"Bella, what the hell is this and why are you getting off on it?" I ask her.

"I could ask you the same," she retorts with a glance to my crotch.

"That was more of a protective gesture," I defend.

Bella just rolls her eyes "They can't get you through a computer screen, Edward."

Whatever. I'm taking no fucking chances.

"Turn that shit off before my dick is permanently disabled."

Bella narrows her eyes and gets this evil fucking smirk on her face.

I'm suddenly scared. Really fucking scared for me_ and_ my junk.

"Are you telling me this does nothing for you, Edward? That watching them fuck each other and suck each other off doesn't have you the teensiest bit curious, wanting to experiment?" she purrs.

"No it fucking doesn't. It hurts my ass just thinking about it. I know it's been a couple of days, but in case you've forgotten I'm all about the pussy. Hairy pussy, bald pussy, dripping pussy, open and god damn waiting pussy... _that_ is my shit," I rant.

Bella's eyes are looking hooded and I can see her rubbing her thighs together.

Yeah, bitch is remembering about me and the pussy. Specifically hers.

"You want me to remind you, Bella? About me and the pussy?" I ask her.

Her chest is heaving and her cheeks are flushed.

I move closer till I'm stood in front of her chair and run a finger down her face, her neck and along her collarbone, dipping it to her cleavage.

My dick is hard as fuck just from the look in her eyes, it's leaking and the little bastard is eager. He's trying to open my zipper and cursing me out for not hurrying up.

"Stand up, Bella."

She stands and I pull her closer to me so we're chest to chest.

I kiss her hard; I'm trying to tell her with my kiss that I'm sorry, that I don't want to her hurt her or let her down.

She returns the kiss with the same passion and my dick is so fucking hard it could cut a fucking diamond in half.

I grab her ass lifting her up by it, she wraps her legs around me and I back her into the wall.

I'm kissing, touching every inch of her bare skin, but it's not enough, I need more of her skin, her skin on mine. I need to know I haven't fucked this up.

"Raise your hands, Bella," and she does.

Her top comes off in one fluid motion and her bra is off just as quickly.

Her chest is still heaving, her breathing ragged and fast. It's just like mine.

We have shit to talk about. I know that, but right now I just want to feel her.

So I do. I lick, stroke, suck and grab at her till my dick is leaking like a motherfucker.

"Edward...more...trousers," Bella tells me.

She goes for my belt buckle at the same time I undo the buttons.

The trousers are gone.

Our underwear is gone.

It's just me and Bella, skin to skin and I am still so fucking hard.

"Touch me, Edward," Bella begs.

I'm not one to refuse such an offer and put my fingers where she wants them.

Her moans and my breathing and small whimpers of my dick are all that can be heard.

She's pumping me and I'm trying like fuck not blow my load like a pussy assed virgin boy, but fuck me if her hands aren't the holy god damn grail of all hands.

"Bella...Bella, stop need to...inside," I can barely string a fucking sentence together.

She moves her hand and I line myself up and push my way into her. I'm a fucking liar. Her hands are great, but this is the holy fucking grail.

We are hard, fast, wanting and lustful as fuck.

We fuck like it's the end of the world and I still can't get enough, can't get close enough, deep enough.

It's biting, licking, scratching, hair pulling and screams.

Its angry make up sex and it's fucking awesome.

We come together, so fucking hard I'm sure Bella is going to trap me inside her with the strength of her orgasm and it doesn't stop. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to come again for a year.

When it's over I kiss her lips gently and pull out, setting her back on her feet. She wraps her arms around my waist.

It's cold and we should get dressed or something, but I want to stay like this. I want to stay in this little lust bubble where my dad isn't pissing me off, I didn't go ape shit on a team mate and I didn't treat Bella like crap.

Of course Bella is more realistic than I am and tells me we need to get dressed and talk this shit out.

I personally thought I said all I needed to say with my dick; clearly I was really fucking wrong.

She disappears to the bathroom and I get dressed.

My dick is lying back in a smoking jacket, enjoying a brandy and cigar, congratulating him for being the master of Bella's uterus.

Cocky little site.

By the time Bella emerges from the bathroom the lust that made the air thick has been replaced by a nervous tension and I am so far out of my fucking depth its unreal.

I'm fighting all my instincts that are screaming at me to run. Run because this is not what I planned, I never planned to feel this way to get in this deep. With anyone.

I don't run.

I stay and wait for Bella to speak.

Right now she's kind of pacing back and forth and frowning.

"Bella, what's going on?" I finally ask.

She sighs and turns to me.

"Edward we shouldn't have done that," she tells me.

"What? Have sex?"

She nods and I fight the urge to tell her to stop being so fucking stupid. The sex was amazing.

"It was your fault, you were getting all hot and bothered about your gay boys, I was merely your enabler," I laugh.

Now she looks pissed.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Edward? You fucked up yesterday and you fucked up this morning and you fucked up when you came here and fucked me before we had a chance to talk about it all."

I run a hand through my hair and count to ten so I don't explode.

"Look, I know I fucked up, but you could have said no to the fucking and you should have if you were just going to throw it my face which, by the way, is becoming a bit of a pattern with you," I tell her.

"Okay, fair enough. But we still need to figure out what we're going to do about the mess you've made at the club. What the hell possessed you to beat that kid up anyway?" she asks.

I want to tell her about my dad, how he gets under my skin like no one else. I want to but I can't. Letting someone in like that is just too much.

It's not my style and I'm just not ready.

"Look I just had a bad day and that kid pushed the wrong button with a bad tackle and I lost my shit, simple as that. I shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have stormed off and got piss drunk, but I did."

Bella comes closer to me and runs her hand across my forehead "One day you're going to have to talk to me, properly and stop hiding behind all your macho bull crap. I don't want this to end, Edward, but if you ever treat me like you did this morning, like you couldn't give a rat's ass then I will not be so forgiving, understood?"

I nod and kiss her.

She smiles and we're good. For now at least.

She pulls me over to the couch sits down in my lap.

This is good. Calm and peaceful and that fucking awful atmosphere has fucked off.

"Who was that on the phone by the way?" I've suddenly remembered she had her mobile to her ear when I walked in and caught her watching...that.

"Oh, that was Riley."

I'm counting to mother fucking ten again.

"Who the hell is _Riley?"_

Bella laughs at the look on my face. There is nothing fucking funny about her talking to another guy while she's watching porn. Even if it is two dudes.

I tell her just that and the infuriating woman laughs again.

"Edward, relax. Riley is a friend. My best friend, my very dear,_ very_ gay best friend."

Oh.

Oooooooooooooooh.

"He sent you the dude porn?" I ask her.

"Yep, look at this way it's just the same as guys getting off on the idea of two girls," she tells me.

Yeah, I can see that logic.

After that shit is out of the way we go to bed and fall asleep quickly.

The next day Bella and I have a meeting with the gaff to clear up the mess I made. He tells me I'm going to be fined two weeks wages for my behaviour and benched for the next game. He also asks me to apologize to my teammate.

I did and it fucking stung because like I said before, I don't fucking apologize for shit.

We don't have training that day, but Bella has to go into the office leaving me to go home and sort some shit out.

I look at the calendar and realize I have three away games back to back including one in Europe which means ten days away from Bella.

Maybe I can get her to come out to Spain for the champion's league game.

I really don't like the idea of going ten days without her and apparently neither does my dick who is wearing all black and playing the violin.

I have a sudden urge to call her. So I do.

"Hey, Edward," she answers. I can hear the smile in her voice.

Yeah, my girl really fucking likes me.

"Babe, did you realize I'm going to be away for ten days as of next week?"

She sighs deeply and tells me she did realize that and she wasn't looking forward to it either.

"You can come out to Spain," I tell her.

"Yeah maybe. We'll be okay though won't we, Edward? I mean its only ten days," she sounds so uncertain. Of me. Of us.

"We'll be fine."

And I hope I'm right.

Resisting temptation has never been my strong point.

****~RD~****

**Agentella POV**

As soon as I hung up the phone I started to panic.

Just a little.

It only last for about ten seconds when I realized that I needed to keep my shit together.

_For both of our sakes._

That night we set the pattern for the next five days.

Edward would train during the day, I would be at work and at night we would be together.

The first three nights consisted of me meeting him at his apartment and fixing him dinner. We would talk and watch something on T.V. before some light kissing that progressed to making out like teenagers, then dry humping until neither of us could stand it anymore.

A trail of clothes littered the floor to his bedroom like breadcrumbs.

After the first night, I started to assume that Edward was either trying to permanently bury his dick in my pussy or make it a mission in life to use muscles I've never used before.

Assuming it was the latter, I made it a point to run during my lunchtime, with a short session of yoga thrown in to help out my body.

Sure enough, by the fifth day, I wasn't as sore.

The fourth night Edward got takeout and stayed at my hotel room. The minute that he was through the door, I forgot all about the food and attacked a freshly showered Edward at the door.

You might say that keeping out mouths either full of food or full with each other was a deflection method to avoid talking. Soon talking would be the only thing we would have for ten days.

Edward had the day off before he started the road trip, so I took the day off so that we could spend more time together.

We actually did something a bit different; lunch with Alice and Jasper at Jasper's flat.

"Bella," Alice coos, answering the door. "Edward," she coldly addresses him.

"Well, hello to you to, Alice," he sneers, back at her.

I give Alice as hug as she lets up into Jasper's flat.

You can tell from looking around that Alice has had a hand in decorating.

His place is manly, with leather furniture, but the flower arrangements and the bowl of plastic fruit on the coffee table are dead give-aways that he didn't do this by himself.

We sat down at the dinning room table to enjoy Thai chili fish cakes served with a salad and fries.

Edward and Jasper start talking about the upcoming games, giving Alice and myself a chance to speak.

"Are you planning to go anywhere to watch the games?" Alice asks.

"I hadn't really thought about it," I answer.

"Well, Rose and I normally get together to watch the games. Sometimes here, sometimes at her place."

Curiosity gets me, so I ask. "Why not your place?"

"Oh my place is just storage for most of my stuff. I practically live here. When we get married, we will find a place together to live in," she explains.

"Oh."

Alice watches me as she takes a few bites of her food before speaking again. "So tell me, how are things between you two."

I almost choke on the food in my mouth. I know that Jasper and Alice know about us. How can she not after Rose catching us kissing, but I never expected her to want to talk to me about my relationship with her brother.

"Alice," Edward whines. "Leave Bella alone. Our relationship is none of your fucking business."

"Shut it, you prick," Alice throws back at him.

Turning back to me, she continues. "It's just I've never seen Edward with someone of class. It's nice for a change."

At that point I start to laugh loudly, watching Edward and Alice spar back and forth like this is…funny.

That afternoon we went back to Edward's place and settled into his bed for the remainder of the day.

In the morning, Edward had to be up extremely early, his schedule consisting of taking his bags and meeting the team at the airport at six A.M.

We had only been asleep for about two hours, after having a late night shower to clean off all the sweat from the never ending sex rounds.

I still hadn't been fully asleep, only lying in Edward's arms as he napped.

Looking at the clock I realized that he would need to be up in the next thirty minutes in order to meet his taxi.

I decided to give him a special wakeup call.

Slipping from his arms, I crawled down his body, gently rubbing along my path.

When I reached his happy trail, I started kissing his warm skin.

I smiled when I reached the end of his happy trail, his cock lying quietly against his hips, already at half-mast.

_Hello, morning wood._

Licking once, then along, I grab him with my hands and stroke. He started to move a little and I knew that I had limited time before he would be awake. Taking him fully in my mouth, I only had to bob up and down about a dozen times before his hands found their way to my hair, and Edward started to moan and groan my name.

"Bella."

I hum in response.

"Bloody hell, that feels so good."

With Edward's approval I continue, moving one hand to cup his balls, massaging.

Edward grips my hair, guiding my rhythm to his liking.

"No don't stop, Jesus mother fucking Christ on a bicycle," Edward spills out.

I increase my speed, swirling and running my tongue along his shaft before alternating to nibbling and back to sucking. Hollowing out my cheeks, I can feel his balls tighten in my hand.

"Oh fuck me sideways this is fucking amazing," Edward grunts, as his releases into my mouth.

Finishing up, I crawl back up his body and snuggle against him. "Morning."

"Good morning."

We lie there for a few more minutes, silently enjoying each other. Edward's fingers are dancing along my side, ghosting my breast and caressing softly.

"I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss you," he whispers. Just those two sentences, show me part of the tenderness that is inside of Edward.

"I know. Me too."

Eventually Edward gets up and I watch as he quietly dresses and finishes packing. After putting his bags at the front door, he comes back one last time to his bed. He sits on the edge, his hand touching my face as I lie naked in his bed, only the top sheet pulled up over me. His eyes rake over my body and the glint in his eye tells me exactly what he is thinking.

"You'll be late," I remind him.

The buzzer rings, indicating the taxi has arrived. He sighs, leans down, he kisses me sweetly one last time before leaving.

I sigh, watching him walk out the door A slow ache fills my chest, heavy and steady.

Edward's schedule isn't too difficult, just a ton of bouncing around from place to place. From Manchester, he goes to south to Plymouth, then to London, to Madrid, then to Newcastle, ending at Stoke.

The first game at Plymouth is on Sunday and will be a FA Cup third round game.

I spent most of the day, before the game, catching up on some work, just to keep my mind busy. Edward called as they were heading to the stadium, checking in on me, and letting me know that the will call me after the game.

"United thrashed Plymouth Argile, 6-0 in a romp at the home park stadium, Masen and Giggs were both outstanding on their opposing wings and defender Emmet McCarty shined in the back 4," the announcer states during the wrap up show.

Afterward, I went down to the hotel gym and ran for an hour on the treadmill, my mind and body excited for Edward's victory.

After a shower and some dinner, Edward came through on his promise and called.

That night, we talked for three hours. Somehow Edward being on the phone allowed him to open up a little. He mentioned his mother and father, just stating simply that they didn't have the best of a relationship.

That he felt Carlisle was more of his father than the one that created him.

When I hung up the phone with him, the ache in my chest constricted like it was trying to surround my heart. I missed Edward, and having him thousands of miles away, not being able to hold him as he talked about such things, it hurt.

More than I expected.

The next day, Edward gives me a short call on his way to the airport and then calls when they land in Heathrow.

We talk on the bus ride, discussing mostly the game and I listen as Edward gushed about his team and how well they played yesterday.

He calls me later at the hotel then early the next morning, making me put my phone on speaker so he could talk to me while I dressed for work.

Cheeky bastard even had the nerve to ask me what I was wearing.

And being who I am, I told him. _I think I heard him whimper too._

He called me after the game where we spent another three hours having in depth conversations. I, myself, opened up some this time, telling him how my father sided with Black.

The next morning Edward called me quickly as they made their way to Heathrow for their flight to Madrid.

They had a couple of extra days built in, Carlisle wanting to train, since the Madrid was a CL game.

Wednesday arrives and I decide to take Alice up on her earlier offer to join her and Rose to watch the game. For the Madrid, Alice and Rose are heading to a local pub to watch and have a few beers. At Wetherspoons, I join the girls in a reserved booth.

After pitcher number three, the game is halfway over and Alice, Rose and myself are yelling at the top of our lungs at the T.V. when the game comes back.

At one point, a few friends of the girls join us. Drunk as I was, I start picking up the British slang and practicing a British accent.

United won, 3-2, and Edward had 2 goals and 1 assist, 1 yellow card for dissent. He was subbed at 81 minutes but made a freekick from the 30 yard line that hit the bar. He was also named man of the match. With a great game like that, I know Edward would be excited when he called later.

I expected my phone to ring later, but when I got back to my room, Edward called as soon as I walked in the door.

In my best accent I could muster being shitfaced, I answered the phone, "Hello."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, governor, who did you think this was," I giggle. My accent must sound horrible to him, but I'm drunk and don't care, so I continue.

"Are you pissed?" _Oh, I know that one, it means drunk._

"Bloody hell, Edward," I snicker. "Of course I am."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Are you taking a piss at me?"

"Fuck, Bella," Edward groans.

I can't tell if he is turned on by my fake accent or angry, so I decide make to make sure.

"Edward," I purr into the phone. "Would you like me to tell you what I'm wearing?"

Nothing but heavy breathing on the other end of the phone.

"I was wearing some heels, oops, that I just took off. And oh look there goes the zipper on my skirt," I continue. "Shall I start on the buttons on my blouse?"

"Fucking hell, Bella. Take everything off," he demands. "I want you on your bed, now."

I strip quickly, stumbling to my bed. I crawl onto it, naked and desperate to hear Edward's voice again. Placing the phone on speaker, I lay it beside my head on the bed.

"Bella, I want you to spread legs for me... are they spread?" Edward asks.

Whimpering I lie down, skimming my fingers along my skin, rubbing my thighs looking for much needed friction.

"Good now, I want you to put two fingers in your mouth and make them nice and wet."

I stick two fingers into my mouth and suck loudly into the phone.

"Take those fingers and touch your clit for me, there's a good girl," Edward commands.

"Hmm," I murmur and place my wet fingers on my swollen clit.

"Now, I want you to put two finger from your other hand in your mouth and make them wet."

Sucking even louder this time, the sound mingles with my moans caused by the pleasure my body is receiving from my fingers on my clit.

"Put those fingers on your breast for me Bella," Edward seductively says.

My wet fingers are warm against my cool nipples. I hiss when I start ministrations on my sensitive nipples.

"Does that feel good, Bella?"

"Edward, fuck, yes!" I cry out. Both of my hands continue their work, his words pushing my body.

He softly laughs. "As good as me touching you?"

"Hell no," I groan, continuing to touch my puckered peaks. "Nothing is as good as you."

"That's right, nothing is as good as my hands on you or my cock inside you. What if I told you my cock is hard and in my hands, would that make you wet for me, Bella?"

"Stroke yourself," I pant. "Think of my hands wrapped around your," pant. "Hard cock."

_Hell yes, to phone sex with Edward._

"What if I want to think about being in your tight, hot, pussy. Fuck this feels good, are you getting close, baby?"

"Yes, Edward," I moan. "Your cock in me, hard and fast," I pant as my release approaches.

"Good girl because I'm about to fucking explode, put your fingers inside Bella and imagine its me filling you, hard and fast. Jesus Christ I'm going to fuck you senseless when I get home."

"Yes," I whimper, as I insert my fingers. "Home, I want you to fuck me…" my words trail into a soft cry as wave after wave crash over my trembling body.

"Fuck me, I'm coming, Goddamn it, ah fuck!"

A string of moans and whimpers escape my mouth.

Edward is breathing hard into the phone, coming down from his own high, "Wow."

"Wow," I agree.

"Oh and one last thing, suck your fingers off for me."

Without hesitation, I put them into my mouth and suck, loudly into the phone.

Edward growls as I pickup the phone, taking it off speaker. We talk briefly, before he tells me to drink some water and get some sleep.

The next morning I wake with a hangover but manage to drag myself into the office. Even though Edward is heading back to England in a few days, after some more training, I know it will be even longer before we see each other again.

Even with a hangover going on, the ache is still in my chest.

The team returns from Spain on Saturday, where Edward goes straight into training for the game in Newcastle on Sunday.

United won, 1-0, with a Goal scored by Roobey, assisted by Edward. Even though Edward got a yellow card for a bad tackle, it was a good game.

After their win in Newcastle, they finish their road trip with the game in Stoke on the Wednesday.

Normally Edward would come home to Manchester between the Newcastle and Stoke games, but not this time.

_Much to my disappointment._

The club, at a previous suggestion of my own, have the squad involved an outreach program that is in partnership with Newcastle FC that trains youngsters for a few days a month. Their timing put them there perfectly to be there for the session.

The kids are happy. The pictures that are sent to me via email a few hours after it is over are proof of that.

My heart jumps as soon as I see pictures of Edward. He is happy, all smiles, working side by side with the kids, giving him all of his attention.

The game was the final win for their road trip. Stoke 1, United 4. Edward gets a brace and Berbatov scored the 4th from the penalty spot.

I was screaming with joy when one of Edward's goals was from a 25 yard free kick.

With a winning road trip, I hoped that Edward would come back and talk more with me, openly. But I had a plan to help.

Edward is due back today, around lunchtime. I wanted to sit down and talk with him, knowing that I needed to get my thoughts out of my head about my suggestion for him to attend some therapy.

I didn't want to meet him in a restaurant, something private.

Knowing Edward, he will explode when I make this suggestion.

After taking the rest of the day off, I pick up a few things at the store before making my way over to Edwards. Fixing lunch is quick and I find myself pacing his hallway waiting for Edward to come through the door.

"Babe?" he voice breaks the silence of his house.

I stop my pacing and make my way back to the front door, only to find a smiling Edward, his bags dropping to the floor at his feet.

"Edward," I sigh.

He shuts the door behind him and walks quickly, closing the gap between us, taking me in his arms and holding me close.

And just like that, the ache in my chest stops.

He holds my face and kisses me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. Moaning, I forget for a few moments my plan to talk to him.

Pulling back, a small whimper escapes my lips.

"Let's eat some lunch first," I tell him, pushing him back and heading into his kitchen.

Plating our food, he comes up behind me, to wrap his strong arms around my waist and rub his hard-on into my backside.

"Come on, lunch can wait," he purrs into my ear, leans down and starts to kiss my neck.

"Edward, you're going to need some energy," I seductively tell him.

He whines a little more but finally sits down to each some lunch.

We talk some about the road trip, how much of a success it was. But as time creeps along, I get more nervous about my suggestion.

So I take the plunge and just ask.

"Edward, have you every thought about some, I don't know, therapy?" I suggest.

He looks at me like I've grown a third head.

"What the fuck?" he growls.

* * *

**A/N: Leave us some love, because it makes us write faster.**

**Remember to check out our blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com for Red Devil teasers and for information on Squeeze My Lemon.**

**Also Chelle is back on twitter Chellebelle583.**


	15. Chapter 14: You drive me crazy

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Chellebelle583 and Chartwilightmom.**

**AN: ****Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and put this story on alert, pimped out on twitter etc. If you haven't reviewed yet please do, we would love your feedback.**

**We are thrilled to have two more people helping us out with this story.**

**Saritadreaming has joined us as a beta and we can't thank her enough for lending her amazing skills and time to us.**

**And Unf4pellan our new pre-reader, who has taken on her new job with excitement, and given us great feedback.**

**And to our regular beta Linsadair- Thanks so much for all your hardwork.**

**More at the bottom.**

**Red Devil.**

**Chapter title- You drive me crazy.**

**Soccerward's POV**

It had been a long-ass couple of weeks. The games came thick and fast as did the training and the press conferences. The only reprieve I got were the fuck- awesome phone calls to and from my girl.

The phone sex...oh for the love of God, the phone sex. I was already missing my daily dose of Bella, but this just pushed me over the fucking edge. The need to taste and touch her, to have her here in my arms was almost unbearable.

It didn't take a fucking genius to work out just how deep she had gotten under my skin.

I did, however, need to somehow convince her to never, ever again attempt a British accent. Being drunk was no fucking excuse for that piss poor show, even if it was the cutest and funniest bloody thing I had ever heard in my life.

I also needed to have words with my sister about getting my girl drunk without me being around to watch out for her. That shit was un-fucking-acceptable. If Bella was drunk and in a fun and horny mood, me and my dick wanted to be present and fucking ready for it.

Talking of my dick, he had been in a blind stupor since that amazing wake up call Bella had given the both of us before I had to leave for my away games.

Both my penis and I were in firm agreement that waking up with Bella's plump lips around my cock was the only acceptable way to greet a new fucking day, and since that had not been possible for nearly two weeks my dick was in a pretty bad mood. He had been slightly lifted by the hot as hell phone sex, but that had only lasted a few hours, and he was back to pouting and daydreaming about her mouth and all the things he could and_ would_ do to it.

_The dirty little fucker _

My phone calls with Bella had been pretty good in general while I was away. For some reason, I found myself able to be more open than I ever had been face to face. I even told her about some of the shit that had gone down between me and my dickhead father.

I did question why the fuck I was able to be this way through a phone and not in person, and I was worried Bella would be questioning it as well.

Would I be able to open up the same way once I was home? I'm fucked if I know.

I was still having a lot of trouble comprehending what exactly it was I felt for Bella. I knew it was more than I had ever felt for another girl in a long time, if at all. I wanted her in every way possible. She was my every fucking thought from the moment I woke till I went to sleep. I needed her in a way I needed no one else. I couldn't imagine a time when I would not feel these things for her, and I couldn't imagine wanting them with another—and in case it wasn't clear, my dick was rather obsessed with her and her lady garden.

If I had to put a label on what I felt... well, I didn't fucking know what to call it. A voice in my head kept whispering the 'L' word, but I just couldn't deal with confessing that to myself or to her.

My denial would not hold up for much longer; I knew that at some point, I was going have to grow a fucking pair and just allow myself to fall.

Today was the day I was going back to Manchester and back to Bella. I had taken part in another inner city out-reach program with the Newcastle lads, and I really enjoyed it. That shit even surprised me. I expected another load of cocky little fuckers and a tedious display of showing our skills off and trying to teach them how to do the same.

It was nothing like that. It was fun, it was eye opening, and it was really fucking rewarding to see how it gave these boys hope that they could get out of the poverty and crime cycle a lot of them grew up in just by playing a game they loved. It made their dreams seem real for them, and that shit was something to behold.

Somewhere along the line, I had become a decent human being, and I think the blame lies solely with my Bella.

My Bella. My beautiful, stubborn and downright-annoying-at-times, Bella.

She was never more annoying to me than she was right now. Right now, as she's sitting there asking me if I needed therapy. Fucking therapy.

I've been looking forward to coming home, seeing the woman I care so deeply for and, hopefully, getting my end away in said woman, but she has to go and open that pretty fucking mouth of hers.

I push the plate of food away and stand up from my chair.

"Are you joking?" I ask.

Bella looks slightly taken aback at my tone of voice, but I don't have it in me to give a fuck right now.

"Edward, I'm only trying to help you. All that stuff with your dad can't be easy. I just thought maybe it has something to do with all the anger and aggression you sometimes have," she tells me in a soft, calming voice.

I exhale through my nose and look at her. All I see is concern and no judgement.

My head was still screaming at me to curse her out for having the nerve to even suggest this, but my heart—my fucking heart— is telling me she means well, that she cares, and I should be grateful.

My heart is apparently now in charge of all things Bella. My dick will have to take a back seat.

And at some point, I'm going to have to find my balls and reattach them.

"Edward, will you please say something?" Bella pleads.

I take a couple more seconds to consider my reply.

"I have no desire what-so-fucking-ever to go to a shrink. I don't need it, and I don't want it. Not to mention, if that shit got out the press would have a god damn field day."

Bella just nods and looks down. I haven't fucking finished, and I won't be till she's smiling again.

I kneel down in front of her and soften my voice. "I'll talk to you, I'll talk to my sister, fuck I'll even talk to the gaff if that's what you want, but I'm telling you and asking you to respect the fact that I can't see someone about my dad. I just can't." I tilted her chin so her eyes were looking straight into mine.

I was rewarded with the smile I wanted to see.

"Okay, but please, Edward, please promise me you _will _talkto me," she begged.

I smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on her lips. The heat between us suddenly burned the air. All the time apart, and the argument we just had intensified our already fuck-hot passion, and I lost myself in her for the rest of the evening.

She came for me seven times that night. My dick is once again smug and slightly exhausted—and my heart—well, my heart, that's just Bella's.

The next day I honoured my promise to my girl to talk to my sister about our shithead dad.

I pulled up to the underground parking of Alice's flat and tried to figure out what the hell I was going to say to her. I'd phoned Alice earlier to let her know that I was coming over, but she had no idea why. I just hoped she would be open to talking about this with me. The more I thought about it last night, in between sexing up Bella, the more talking to Alice seemed like a really fucking good idea. If anyone knew what my dad was like it was her.

By the time I got to her front door, I had resolved to be completely straight with her and just go for it.

I heard loud music pumping through her door as I knocked. Fucking JLS of all things; my sister's taste in music had not improved one bit since she was a teenager.

"Edward!" she greeted me with a huge smile.

She hugged me and invited me in. Her place is so fucking girly; I don't even know how Jasper stands it. I feel like I'm walking into a huge bottle of _Pepto Bismol _every time I come over.

"What brings you over to my humble abode, brother?" she asked, chucking a bottle of water at me.

"I was...umm...I was wondering if I could talk to you about dad," I said nervously.

Alice looked shocked for a moment, but quickly composed her expression and motioned for me to sit down.

"So what exactly is it about dad that you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck; ironically, a nervous gesture passed down from my father.

"Well, Bella thinks that he's the reason for a lot of my aggression and shit. Basically, she thinks I should be getting some kind of help for my 'daddy issues,' which I completely refused to do. Talking to you is my compromise. If anyone knows what an ass dad is, it's you," I told her.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Dad_ is_ an ass. He's an ass of epic proportions, but, Edward, don't hide behind him and the way he treats you. He hasn't been fair and he hasn't been supportive, but you can't blame him for everything."

Well, fuck. I really wanted to blame everything on him; I kind of enjoyed it.

"Alice, do you know Dad has not been to one of my football matches? Not one. Not even when I was in the academy. I didn't even get a phone call to say congratu-fucking-lations when I turned pro. And you know what really pisses me off is the fact that he's willing to cut you out just because you support me. That's how fucking selfish he is," I ranted.

"Edward, do you blame yourself for the fact I don't really have a relationship with dad?"

Well, fuck me; I didn't expect that question, but—ding, ding, ding—I think we've hit the fucking jackpot.

I do feel bad for the fact Alice barely speaks to him. When we were kids she was always daddy's little girl. The fact that she was so willing to turn away from that was a testament to how close _we_ were.

"I guess I do feel a bit guilty. If it wasn't for me, you and dad would still be close and you wouldn't have to see mum separately," I confessed.

"Well, you can cut that shit out right now. The decision to support you and how it's affected things with me and dad is all on me. That was my decision to make; you never asked me to side with you."

I nodded my head.

"He should never have cut you out like that, Alice. Nothing that happened was your doing and he should have seen you were do nothing but supporting your only brother when he needed you too," I told her.

She didn't say anything else about dad, and I had a feeling that this is something Alice and I discuss again very soon.

"Look, talk to Bella. You two are clearly building something, and I'm so happy for you. Just don't fuck it up. You can't let dad, or _your_ dickhead ways blow this because if you do, I have a feeling you'll regret it for the rest of your life," she told me and kissed me on the cheek.

After a bit more talking about dad, mum and Bella, and how we apparently can't keep our relationship secret for shit, I left to go to training.

Two days passed and I knew talking to Alice was a great idea. I felt a little lighter knowing she didn't hold me responsible for the breakdown of her relationship with our father. Bella was so pleased with how my conversation with Alice had gone, I'd been rewarded with a blow job and a fucking delicious meal.

As much as I was pleased that I was able to talk about these things, I still felt that Bella and I needed to know more about each other.

Her exact relationship with this Riley dude was high on my list of things to address. Bella said he's gay, but there is something that doesn't feel right there. I can't help feeling like he's into her. Fuck, maybe I'm just paranoid. I guess being in lo... caring about someone so much can do that to you.

Today, however, I had a game to play. I was at Old Trafford and looking forward to playing Aston Villa.

It's always nice to be back on home turf after a long stretch of away games. Not to mention our record against Aston Villa at home is pretty fucking impressive.

By the time I'm out of the changing rooms and lined up with the other lads ready to take to the pitch, I'm pumped. This feeling—this right here—this moment before you step out and you hear the crowd, it's just fucking awesome. It practically gives me a fucking hard-on.

I took my position and glanced to the stands where I could see Alice and Bella sitting. She was so fucking beautiful it made my chest hurt to the point where I had to rub it for a little relief.

She's fucking everything.

The first half was fast paced end to end stuff. Aston Villa was obviously playing to win. It was actually fucking refreshing. So many teams come here with the intention to just sit back and defend, and that shit is just boring. The second half was just the same. We had a penalty shot that the dumb-ass ref refused to give. I was fuming and gave the fucker a piece of my mind. Rooney was brought down; any twat could have seen it. I ended up with a yellow card for my troubles.

We were eighty minutes in and the score was still 0-0 when Nani passed the ball across the field to me. I had some space, but I knew I didn't have much time. I used my speed to run with the ball down the wing till I was in a position to pass to Rooney in the box. I made the pass, and it was right on the fucking money—of course—but Rooney didn't have a clear shot from his angle. I manoeuvred myself into a scoring position, got the ball back from Wazza and drove that fucker home.

Game, set and god damn match.

I looked into the stands and saw Bella on her feet cheering and smiling so wide and so beautifully I nearly forgot to breathe. I threw her a wink, running down the pitch to get in my position, and when the final whistle blew, I was pretty damn sure I was completely and utterly fucking in love with my agent. My Bella.

I'm also pretty sure I've never been more vulnerable than I am now.

Bella could destroy me.

**~*RD*~**

**Agentella POV**

Watching Edward play was a sight to behold; he's truly masterful on the field. When his mind is focused, nothing gets in the way.

But then when he looked up at me and winked, I felt giddy as a schoolgirl. The problem was I didn't know what to do with the feeling. My focus was on that. I knew that I was starting to develop feelings for Edward, but I'm not sure what he feels for me, other than lust. We're both very good with the lust.

Shaking myself from thoughts of feelings, I made my way to the players lounge.

The players cleaned up in the locker room and made their way out one by one. Mingling with everyone, I made my way around the room before seeing Edward with his regular group.

"Great goal, Edward," I said edging the group.

He looked at me and smiled. Then my heart melted and I think I sighed.

"Bella, isn't Riley arriving tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I have to go pick him up before lunch."

"Do you need someone to come with you?" Edward asked. "You know, since you don't know the city very well."

The group looked at him then volleyed their staring at me back and forth a few times, and I'm ready to scream.

"Yeah, that would be helpful," I replied.

It's almost comical watching the two of us hide our relationship in public.

I heard Alice sigh and Jasper snort.

"Shut it," Edward growled at Alice from under his breath.

Eventually, the conversations and mingling ended and I made my way back to my hotel room only to have Edward show up thirty minutes later.

He attacked me as soon as I had the door open, pushing me back inside, crashing his lips to mine, and kissing me like he hasn't kissed me in ages. As he kissed me, he moved us, turning me and positioning me over the back of the couch. He lifted my dress, pulling my panties down my legs, and placing wet-mouthed kisses along my heated skin. Giving my ass one hard smack, he thrust into me before I even had a chance to brace myself.

He drilled me from behind, gripping hard on my hips and breathing heavily.

"Edward!" I screamed as he pushed my body to orgasm.

He grunted and thrust a few more times, eventually pulling out and taking me to my bed, stripping us of the rest of our clothes and entering me again, throwing my legs onto his shoulders and fucking me for most of the night.

Like he was trying to prove something.

The next morning he drove the Land Rover to the airport. He gently held my hand, resting it on his thigh as we made our way through the city; something he normally didn't do.

The gesture brought a smile to my face and warmed my heart.

Lacing my fingers with his, we arrived at the airport. His hand tightened as we parked in the car park. Before letting my hand go to put the car in park and turn it off, he raised it, kissing the outside before turning it to kiss the inside of my wrist.

I definitely sighed, maybe whimpered, too.

He finally released my hand and turned off the car.

Making our way to baggage claim, we searched the monitor to make sure that Riley's flight was on time.

"He's on flight 367 from New York."

"How long is he planning to stay?" Edward asked. I noticed a hint of something in his voice.

I don't know why he is nervous about Riley. Even without telling, I knew that he was worried, but I chalked it up to him being one of those guys that would be jealous of any male that had space in my life.

"Just a week," I said, scanning the crowds in search of Riley's blond hair.

"So you bringing him to the Wolves game on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I was. Is that all right?"

Edward sighed and leaned in to whisper, "I just hate not seeing you there."

I smiled sweetly at him.

"B!" My name is called loudly.

Turning and scanning from the direction of the call, I saw a blond head bobbing up and down.

"Riley!" I yelled over-top the crowd.

A few moments later, he was standing in front of me. Riley was just as I remembered; boyish and youthful with a hint of mischief in his eyes. He's just a little bit taller than me, lean, with sandy blond hair that was stylishly messy.

He stared at me, cocking his head to the side, his sign that gave me two seconds to throw my arms around him and give him a huge hug.

Rliey mumbled into my hair, telling me he's happy to be here and glad to see me.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing that if I kissed him on the lips like I normally would, that Edward would flip.

Releasing him, I turned to Edward to introduce my best friend and my boyfriend.

"Edward, this is my best friend, Riley. Riley, this is my Edward."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me, and I can't think why; I only introduced them.

They shook hands, glaring at each other as a stronger grip from Edward caused Riley to grimace.

"Come on, let's get your bag," I interrupted.

We finally retrieved his bag and headed back into Manchester towards my hotel.

Edward came in with us, and I gave Riley the key to his room that I got for him. As much as I love Riley and wouldn't mind him bunking with me, something tells me that Edward would go mad and it's best to give Riley his own space.

We left Riley to rest and freshen up with plans made for dinner later. Edward followed me to my room, leading me in once the door was open and slammed his body against mine, pushing me to the bedroom.

I expected Edward to fuck me senseless, his possessiveness coming through like never before, but instead, he softy and slowly made love to me.

_There is no other way to describe it._

Afterwards, we were lying in bed together, my head resting on Edward's chest listening to his heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he sighed.

It had only been a few hours since Riley arrived, but it seemed like Edward was struggling with something in his mind.

I had my own internal struggles to deal with. My thoughts and feelings were always on Edward: does he care about me like I care about him; does he see a future for us; can we survive our secret relationship?

_God, I'm such a fucking girl._

A few hours later, we took Riley out for dinner. Afterwards, I joined Riley in his room for a bit to chat and catch up privately, leaving Edward to go to my room to wait for me.

It took all of about two minutes before Riley was asking questions about Edward.

How big is his dick? How many times does he get me off every time we fuck?

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him some vague information. _Very vague._

When I returned to my room, Edward was there, naked and in my bed, only covered slightly with a sheet as he flipped through the channels on the T.V.

"Did you get enough girl talk in?" Edward asked, not so nicely.

"Edward," I complained.

"What?"

"You know; don't call Riley a girl," I reminded him.

"Would you rather I call him a fairy?"

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to start a fight. So I stripped, and crawled into bed. It didn't go unnoticed that Edward watched me as my clothes were removed from my body.

The next day, I was at work when I was told that I had to stay late for a planning session for a new client—some runner or something. It's after I'm told I have to be there that I realize that I won't be able to spend time entertaining Riley tonight.

Thinking it over, I made a decision. Picking up my phone, I dialed the number.

"Hey, Babe," Edward answered his cell.

"Hi, Edward. Um, I have a favor to ask."

"What?" he grumbled.

"I have to work tonight; I would love it if you could take Riley out?"

"Bloody hell, Bella."

"I promise if you can take Riley out, and be nice to him, I'll make it up to you," I told him. "And your dick," I add on.

Even over the phone, I thought I heard his dick trying to break through the phone, but most definitely I heard Edward gasp.

"Fine," he said coldly.

I gave him some suggestions, then called Riley to tell him the situation. Fortunately, Riley is good-natured and was more than excited to spend time with Edward.

_God, I hope they won't talk about me._

On Wednesday, Edward has a game at OT against Wolves.

Riley was with me in the agency's private booth, sipping on a glass of wine and munching on some veggies.

"Bella, I can't help but notice how much he likes you," Riley said out of the blue.

"You could fool me. _He_ isn't very talkative with his feelings."

"_He_ isn't exactly the type of guy to talk about his feelings." Riley retorted.

"_He_ started to open up to me when he was on the road. During our phone calls, he was more open than he's ever been. I think I messed up."

"Messed up?"

Leaning closer to Riley, I whispered, "I suggested therapy."

Riley tisked and shook his head. "Bella, what gives you the idea that _he_ would go?"

"I just suggested it. But he compromised and said that he would keep talking to me."

"And he stopped."

It's not a question from Riley, but a statement that cements my thoughts. All I could do was nod.

I wanted this with Edward; I feel more comfortable with him, more connected, than I ever did with Black. I just don't know what kind of future we can have together, how long we can keep our relationship a secret.

Riley put an arm around my shoulder, giving me a squeeze and a smile.

"You need to talk to him. Tell him your concerns. I know that you're scared, but if you don't rip the band aid now, it will just fester."

"I can try, but if I come back shattered, I'm moving to the desert," I told Riley.

Afterwards, Edward's gang has planned to go to a club—just some drinking and dancing. And, of course, I was invited and got to bring Riley along.

With the game a win, Edward having one assist and scoring on a free kick, he was pumped.

After I quick changed into a red mini dress and heels, Riley and I met everyone at Club Eclipse.

When we entered, we found them in a private booth with a prime view of the dance floor. After one cocktail, Riley and I made our way out there, dancing close and having a great time.

Riley would often drag me out to clubs in California, dancing till we were drenched in sweat and watching the sun come up in the morning.

As we danced, I could feel Edward watching me, and I knew he wanted to come out and join me, but we have to maintain this distance in public, this false representation of our true nature to each other.

_It sucked._

As we continued to dance, Riley moved behind me, pulling at my waist, keeping me flush with his chest, and grinding my backside.

All I could think of was how great it would be to have Edward in this position, to have his face in my neck, kissing and whispering naughty things in my ear. Just the thought of his hardened cock against my cheeks as we danced caused me to moan.

I wanted to be public with Edward; I wanted him to tell me he wants me and thinks of a future with me.

_And I'm scared that he's going to say the opposite and shatter me completely._

When the song ended, we gave ourselves a break and made it back to the table to get our drinks. What I didn't expect was to find Edward angry. Fuming actually.

_Glaring at me—that's right, glaring._

With a huff, he stood and started to leave, but I managed to grab his arm, stopping him.

"Are you leaving?"

"Why should I bother staying?" he growled

At that point, all I wanted to do was slap him. All fucking week he'd been cold to me, distant.

I knew he was upset about Riley taking time away that I would normally spend with him, and my own thoughts and questions of how Edward feels about me looming in the back of my mind haven't helped in the way I've been acting toward him.

At some point we're going to need to talk. Fuck, why now though?

"Can I come with you?" I asked, trying to hold back whatever emotion was trying to break free from my voice.

He nodded, and I grabbed my purse and coat, whispering bye to Riley and asking Alice to make sure he got back to the hotel safely.

After a silent ride in Edward's Aston, I found myself sitting on the couch in Edward's living room watching him pace back and forth on the rug like a lion waiting to pounce on his prey.

Edward's face was confused as his hand raked through his hair over and over again.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong."

"Tell you what's wrong? Riley and his fucking hands all over you," he growled.

"I've told you he's my best friend, and he's gay for God's sake," I sneered back.

"Everyone was watching!" he yelled.

"What does it matter? Would you have danced with me if you could?"

"Fuck, Bella, it killed me to watch you dancing with him."

"I was thinking of you, wishing it was you dancing with me," I told him honestly.

"It felt like you were enjoying yourself a bit too much out there with him."

"How would I know how you feel about anything, Edward? You've done nothing but being a prick lately."

Edward glared at me. "You have no idea how I feel about you, do you?" he yelled.

_Is he kidding right now? I can't believe him._ "No, I don't, actually. Since you've been back from your road trip, you've closed up again," I spat at him.

He looked hurt from my words, but this has been a long time coming; we need to get this shit out in the open. I'm ready to have my hopes shattered, knowing he's going to break it off with me.

"Well, go on then, Edward. How _do_ you feel about me? Tell me!" I yelled back.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Chellebellle583 updated her new story-Bella outnumbered yesterday. Go to the DCM profile to find it.**

**Squeeze my lemon also updated on Wednesday.**

**Don't forget to follow the DCM blog for teasers, recs', reviews and many other things-link in profile.**

**DCM x**


End file.
